


Into the Dragon's Lair: Ties That Bind

by BlackRoseDragon



Series: Into the Dragon's Lair: A Seto Kaiba Story [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseDragon/pseuds/BlackRoseDragon
Summary: When KaibaCorp faces competition in the gaming market from the American corporation Templar Technologies, Seto Kaiba does what he can to squash his rival and re-establish KaibaCorp's dominance. However, he unexpectedly meets his match in Templar Tech's fiesty CEO Rachel Pendragon, and the two strike a bargain to merge their companies. The stakes are raised when an assassination attempt on Rachel's life forces Kaiba to put aside his personal vendetta and track down the people that want her dead, finding himself invested in her in more ways than he imagined. In a heated game of cat-and-mouse, Seto Kaiba and Rachel Pendragon must find a way to secure their future before both KaibaCorp and Templar Technologies - and their lives - are lost.





	1. Foot in the Door

Seto Kaiba stood with hands clasped behind his back, overlooking the expanse of the estate’s garden from his private suite. Spring brought soft pastel colors to the variety of plants and trees dotted along the weaving stone pathway, casting intricate shadows of pink and yellow across the gravel. The massive, bubbling koi pond in the center of all of it glittered in the morning sunlight like a rare gemstone set in an elaborate necklace. 

It had been his idea to cultivate the garden. As one of the many actions he took to eradicate the last traces of Gozaburo Kaiba, the beautiful terrain was meant to symbolize the steady overcoming of the pure evil the man had represented. While he had given Seto and his little brother Mokuba a second chance at life by adopting them, it was hardly the sort of life any child should have been subjected to. The rigorous testing, threats of harming Mokuba if Seto wasn’t absolutely perfect in everything he did – it wasn’t worth what thanks Seto could muster, if any at all.

 _I only wish Gozaburo could have seen this. He would have killed himself sooner._

“Mr. Kaiba.”

He turned as the desk phone intercom buzzed. “Yes?”

“Sir, you have received a response from Templar Technologies regarding your proposition. Shall I have the letter forwarded to your office?”

 _Finally, some good news_. “Yes, have Mokuba bring it if he is available.” 

“Right away, sir.” 

Seto sat in his wing-backed office chair, steepling his fingers and resting his chin atop them in thought. It had been twelve years since his total acquisition of KaibaCorp, transforming it from arms manufacturer to gaming conglomerate nearly overnight. With Mokuba’s help, he had created breakthrough holographic technology that was put to use for the extremely popular Duel Monsters card game. Though the company's partnership with card manufacturer Industrial Illusions had a disastrous beginning, once Maximillian Pegasus had been deposed KaibaCorp had quickly become a household name for Duel Monsters players. Seto had his Sciences and Development Department working around the clock to build his designs into reality since he was thirteen years old. Back then, he had thought KaibaCorp would remain unopposed as leader of advancements in gaming technology. 

Now, at twenty-five, he had become painfully aware that KaibaCorp was beginning to lose its edge. Multiple gaming company start-ups had flared to life over the years, attempting to ride the wave of success that KaibaCorp had generated. Seto had immediately bought out most of these companies the moment they had put technology on the market. Competition was something he hated, but also something he could easily snuff out with his influence and wealth. 

However, one company had flown under his radar for so long they had established a strong foothold in the gaming world, and were rising fast. Templar Technologies, once a champion of video game and console production, had taken its swing at Duel Monsters and had explosive success in return. Their ability to marry card game with video game had been wildly popular in America, where Templar Tech was located, and it had recently come to Seto’s attention that they were in the final stages of producing a successful virtual reality simulation of Duel Monsters. 

His hands curled into fists. Virtual reality was something he had failed miserably at, and nearly lost his life for. His own board of directors had betrayed him and tampered with his system, trapping his mind in the game with the intent of murdering him in order to inherit KaibaCorp for themselves. If it hadn’t been for Yugi Muto and his friends, Seto would have died. Once he had regained consciousness, he had trapped the directors in the virtual world and fought desperately to rectify the virus they had installed in his simulator. 

But the damage had been too severe to repair, so Seto had destroyed everything in a blind rage. And now, as if rubbing salt in the re-opened wound, Templar Tech had nearly cornered the market for something _he_ had invented years ago.  
  
_I should be the one receiving praise for virtual reality, not these wannabes across the ocean._

In response to learning of Templar Tech’s plans to market their VR headset / duel disk combo by next year, Seto had sent them multiple requests for negotiations to discuss their options – either selling their technology to KaibaCorp for a decent price, or surrendering their assets to him completely after he bought out their stock – but he had been shot down at every turn. When he tried going the stock route, he discovered he and his affluence had been banned from purchasing any of Templar Tech's shares. Seto's anger turned to desperation, and eventually he had redressed the negotiation offer as a “merger” of the two companies to at least get his foot in the door. Now, after months of waiting he had finally gotten a response. 

A quick knock brought him out of his thoughts. The door to his suite opened, and Mokuba entered with a large manilla envelope tucked beneath his arm. Seto rose to his feet, rounding his desk and pulling his brother into a hug. He looked him completely once over – a habit forever ingrained in him after searching Mokuba daily for signs of abuse in their childhood. Though Mokuba was almost twenty now, he was still Seto’s little brother. 

“Here’s the letter from Templar Tech,” Mokuba said, handing Seto the envelope and taking a seat in the leather chair at the desk. His indigo eyes scanned Seto’s face. “It’s pretty thick; hopefully their idea of a response wasn't just a strongly-worded letter telling you to screw off.” 

“It would surprise me if they didn’t do just that,” Seto replied honestly, sitting back in his chair and tearing open the envelope. He pulled out a thick, stapled stack of paper that served as his response, but that hardly surprised him either; such a proposition as a merger required an excessive amount of legal mumbo-jumbo to decline, especially if the board members of Templar Tech agreed to hear out his proposal. 

However, what _did_ surprise him was the plane ticket and hotel itinerary that fell out of the stack. He stared at it until Mokuba grabbed both items and brought them close to his face for inspection.

“Big brother…they’ve accepted your request for a meeting to discuss the merger!” Mokuba cried, his use of the old term of endearment almost bringing Seto to smile. Instead, Seto flipped through the stapled packet, skimming through the first page.  
  
“Caleb A. Pendragon, CEO and Chairman of Templar Technologies; signed by the man himself,” he remarked, tossing the stack across the desk for Mokuba to see. His chest flooded with a release of tension he hadn’t known he was harboring. Though an invitation to propose the idea of the merger himself was hardly a ‘yes’, it still allowed him the chance to sow the seeds within his rival’s heads that he might actually be willing to allow outside affairs to take place within his company. 

Of course, an actual ‘merger’ was never his intent. To outside eyes, it would seem that KaibaCorp could no longer fly on its own, but in reality Templar Tech would be consumed after he had become majority shareholder for the combined corporation and rebranded it the American subdivision of KaibaCorp. It would be exactly what Seto needed to boost KaibaCorp's profits, and this Caleb Pendragon would never see it coming. 

“This plane ticket is for tomorrow morning,” Mokuba said. He glanced at Seto, who had picked up the ticket and hotel information. “And the hotel is booked for a month. Do you want me to make arrangements for transportation for you in New York City?”

Seto tore the plane ticket in half, drawing a raised brow from Mokuba. “It insults me that they think I would deign to take a commercial airliner to America. I’m sure this Caleb Pendragon is aware of whom he is replying to, and that Seto Kaiba doesn't stoop to the level of mediocrity.” He dropped the torn ticket on the desk, stood and moved across the office toward the bedroom door. “The hotel expense is unexpected, but the plane ticket is a jab meant to make me feel beneath them.” As he opened the door, he shot a look over his shoulder at Mokuba. “I hope they’re truly prepared for me when I arrive, because at this point it doesn’t seem they’re smart enough to comprehend what’s about to happen to them.”

A grin spread across Mokuba’s lips. “I’ll get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet fueled and ready for you, big brother.”


	2. Bad Luck

After what seemed like ages, the board meeting was finally called to order. Seto watched closely as Caleb Pendragon, seated at the head of the long oak conference table, rose to his feet. Any remnants of conversation died as the beefy man stood, casting his steely emerald gaze around the room.  
  
Seto had arrived in New York City the night prior, just thirteen hours after he had received the letter of summons from Templar Tech regarding his merger proposition. His unexpected early arrival had done its duty in showing Pendragon that he meant business; Templar Tech representatives had taken his request for an immediate meeting to the CEO, but Pendragon still held out on him by delaying the meeting to early the next morning. Now, as Seto sat at the opposite end of the table, he was able to size up the competition with his own eyes.

_Not much to look at…this should be easy._

“Thank you, gentlemen, for joining me this afternoon,” Pendragon began, looking at all the board members in turn. “I know that along with our weekly board meetings this is an added nuisance in your schedule, but there are some very important matters that need to be discussed here today.” Caleb’s eyes briefly flicked Seto’s direction. “As most of you may know, we’ve had a rather generous offer from Japan’s Kaiba Corporation toward buying out our latest virtual reality technology.” A smirk crept across the big man’s face, splitting his thick red mustache. “And while I can assure you that Templar Tech’s ground is firm on keeping that market soundly secured in our court, I thought we could at least entertain KaibaCorp’s proposal for a little while.” 

_Cute, old man_ , Seto thought, sitting back in his chair and lacing his fingers together as the board committee laughed heartily. _Just you wait._

Pendragon quieted the laughter with a raised palm, gesturing to Seto. “If you will, gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Seto Kaiba himself, President and CEO of KaibaCorp. He has brought this deal to us personally – and _insistently_ , I might add.”  
  
A polite round of applause rippled around the twelve board members at the table, but Seto didn’t move. He locked gazes with Caleb until the clapping had died into uncomfortable silence before pushing himself to his feet. Brushing invisible dust off both shoulders, he straightened his white suit jacket at his hips and gave Pendragon the fakest smile he could produce. 

“I appreciate your introduction, Mr. Pendragon, but we both know that flattery will get us nowhere.” He placed his palm flat on the table, rattling the glass of water at his place setting. “Especially when that flattery is false.”

Pendragon’s eyes narrowed into slits, but his expression didn’t change. He clasped his meaty hands behind his back, staring evenly at Seto. “I meant no offense, Mr. Kaiba, and I think you realize that.”

Seto nodded. “I do. It still doesn’t convince me that you mean business here.” He took in the room, the twelve uncomfortable faces sitting around the table, before drawing himself up to his full, imposing height. “Mr. Pendragon, I am here today on behalf of friendship and goodwill from my company to yours. KaibaCorp has been around for decades, a gaming industry that continues to prosper and produce cutting-edge technology that the entertainment world has constant demand for." He gestured to Pendragon with an upturned palm. "Augmentations for Duel Monsters, clearly, is the top selling product for both KaibaCorp and Templar Tech. I consider this friendly competition.” He smiled tightly, narrowing his eyes. “Gozaburo Kaiba, my predecessor, would have considered this competition a threat; one he would have stomped out immediately, by any and all means necessary.” He stared at Pendragon in silence until the bulky man shifted his weight, looking away. “I need you to understand that I am _not_ Gozaburo Kaiba. I am not looking to 'buy out' your technology, as you say; I've created virtual reality once before, and I could easily do it again.” He crossed his arms. “I’ve been CEO of KaibaCorp since I was thirteen; I once had the same drive that Gozaburo did in eliminating competition, but I’ve come a long way since his death.” He took a short breath. “What I _want_ , Mr. Pendragon, is purely what I asked for - a merger of KaibaCorp and Templar Tech. A marriage of technological advancement and entertainment like the world has never seen.”

Several board members turned their heads to stare at Pendragon, measuring his response. Though the smirk remained on his face, Pendragon’s green eyes had decidedly shifted toward uneasiness. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, evening his gaze with Seto. “Enlighten me; how _exactly_ would a merger benefit the both of us, Mr. Kaiba?”

“Think about it, Pendragon,” Seto said, ticking off the facts on his fingers. “Combining our companies would mean 200% output of sciences and development in gaming and tech. We would be virtually _unstoppable_. Show such a strong connection between corporate giants and other fledgling companies will weed themselves out without us ever having to lift a finger to do so ourselves.” He spread his hands. “Both KaibaCorp and Templar Tech are international names. Why not monopolize the system we both work in to create an efficacy that surpasses anything ever seen before?” 

Pendragon remained silent, and Seto fought to keep the smugness off his face. _I’ve won…I can see him thinking about it now. He doesn’t have a choice but to give in. Then once the merger is complete, KaibaCorp will consume Templar Tech in flames._

“You make very valid - if _theoretical_ – points, my boy,” Pendragon nodded, stroking the fringes of his fiery beard with two fingers. His green eyes danced mischievously. “But it’s no longer my decision to make.” 

An urgent, hushed whispering went up around the board members. Seto frowned, confused. “What does _that_ mean?”

Pendragon smiled viciously. “You may have a silver tongue, Seto Kaiba, but silver is breakable against steel. Have you heard of the legend of King Arthur, son?”

Seto snorted, frustration growing. “I don’t see what that has to do with—“

Pendragon held up a meaty hand to forestall Seto's comment. “Entertain me for a moment, Kaiba. King Arthur, a very long-lived and gracious king, was ruler of England for several glorious decades after he pulled Excalibur from the stone. He slew dragons, fought supernatural forces, and then was cut down in battle for a glorious end to his reign.” He took in the rest of the board members with upturned palms. “Gentlemen, as you know, Arthur Pendragon is a direct ancestor of mine. I take pride in that knowledge, partly because of how rich it got me.” Subdued laughter carried across the table. Pendragon reasserted his gaze on Seto. “But mostly because of the legendary iron will he passed down to me.” He twirled a finger at the Templar Tech agent standing beside the frosted glass door. “And, through me, to my children.” 

The agent beside the door pushed it open, and as if on cue a tall, lanky man walked in. His long orange hair hung curly and unkempt to his shoulders, the navy and white pinstriped suit he wore ill-fitted to his bony frame. He reminded Seto of a weasel, looking for field mice to hunt. Pendragon gestured to him, though the old man's expression took on a disappointed air. Seto suddenly shivered; he had seen that expression before in Gozaburo, when he had not fulfilled some ridiculous requirement or another. It was obvious that the man held disdain for his son. Regardless, he clapped a hand on the bony man's shoulder. “My son, Galen.” 

The weasel man glanced once around the room, gaze completely skipping over Seto, before moving to the left of Pendragon. When he looked to the open door again, Pendragon’s expression brightened like the morning sun. 

“And my _daughter_ , Rachel.”

The woman that entered raised the hackles on Seto’s neck, sending a ripple of adrenaline through his chest. She was strikingly beautiful, a curtain of fiery red-gold hair spilled in loose curls across the shoulders of her black double-breasted dress-suit, and a razor-sharp look to her verdant eyes. She commanded an air of authority that bent the room to her will; not a single eye was elsewhere other than her, Seto included. She held the air of a woman twice her age, though she appeared to be just barely younger than himself. She paused to the right of her father, passing her flinty green gaze around the room. Her eyes briefly lingered on Seto before she focused them on a point at the back of the room. 

She was dangerous.

Pendragon clapped a hand on his children’s shoulders, staring openly at Seto in challenge. “As I said before, Mr. Kaiba, the decision to merge our companies no longer rests in my hands. Just as King Arthur knew his time had come, so have I. I have overseen Templar Tech for thirty years, since my father passed the company to me. In that time I have learned much, including the value of passing the torch at the perfect time.” 

As Pendragon turned to Rachel, Seto noticed Galen’s eyes briefly harden around the edges. Pendragon smiled brightly, removing his hand from Galen’s shoulder to clap both on Rachel’s. “Gentlemen, effective as soon as litigation allows, Templar Technologies is hereby placed in the hands of my prodigious and capable daughter, Rachel.” 

Applause again went up around the room, and Seto felt his heart sink into his stomach. _No_ …

As if sensing his distress, Rachel’s eyes locked with his. A wicked smirk broke her rosy lips, goading his frustration. Her father likewise set his sights on Seto again, a triumphant smile devouring his thick face.  
  
“Mr. Kaiba, I believe the business you and _I_ had together has concluded. If you’d like to continue brokering a merger deal, you are more than welcome to open negotiations with my daughter.” 

Seto kept his face impassive as he slowly came around the table, bowing respectfully before Rachel. “Miss Pendragon, congratulations on your acquisition.” 

“Charmed, I'm sure, Mr. Kaiba,” she replied with a sweet smile, though her voice dripped with acid. She likewise moved around the table, coming to stop inches before him. The smell of her hearty perfume lit an uncomfortable fire in his chest, forcing him to take a step back. “Perhaps we can open negotiations with a test of Templar Tech’s latest virtual reality technology?” Her smile had become sickeningly confident. ‘A game of Duel Monsters _without_ the traditional KaibaCorp holographics?”

He returned her biting smile with one of his own, speaking through gritted teeth. “It would be my pleasure, Miss Pendragon.” He offered his hand for a handshake, which she casually ignored as she turned her back on him and moved away. She stopped at the doorframe, turning back to address the room. “If you would like to witness a legendary battle, gentlemen, I suggest you follow. Seto Kaiba is among the best duelists in the world. Even the King of Games himself had a tough time opposing him.” She impaled him with her green stare. “Let’s see if I fare any better.” 

Without waiting for a response she swept out of the room.

Her praise was meant to upset his balance, but he wasn’t going to fall for the bait. Taking a deep breath, refusing to look at the staring board members or Pendragon, he followed her out of the conference room and into the long white corridor. She was already halfway down the hall, boot heels clicking raptly against the checkered tiles and coppery hair swinging across her back. Seto lengthened his stride until he was matching pace beside her.

“I hope you’re ready for this, Mr. Kaiba,” Rachel said, keeping her gaze focused directly ahead. “I would hate for you to be ill-prepared for such a round defeat in front of your potential business associates.” 

Seto, trying to cap his boiling anger, scoffed at her. “You’re so sure of my failure are you, Pendragon?” 

A grin crinkled her button nose. “Your arrogance blinds you to reality, Kaiba.” She glanced at him. “Or do you _really_ think the descendant of a dragon slayer can’t handle a card deck that's based around _dragons_?” 

He frowned, sudden concern cooling his roiling rage. “Look, lady – I’m not sure what it is I’ve done to insult you, but your pathetic attempts to scare me aren’t working.”

“They're not as pathetic as your attempt to disguise a buy out as a merger deal.” 

He crossed her path in one step, forcing her to stop short. He squared up to her, ignoring the blazing indignation in her eyes. “What the hell is your problem, Pendragon?” He gestured blankly to the air. “What the hell are _all_ of your problems?!”

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms. “ _Our_ problem, Kaiba?! Our problem is YOU.” She stabbed an accusatory finger in his face, curls seeming to crackle with static energy as they shimmered like flames in the corridor's light. “When you learned that we had a successful venture half the world away, you bombarded us with threats of buying us out for the right price. We’ve refused you hundreds of times, even _barred_ you from purchasing our stock, because we _know_ what you’ve done to other companies – startups and settlements alike." She shifted back on her hips, raising her chin defiantly. "Do you _really_ think we’d be stupid enough to think you’d suddenly had a “change of heart” and want to do _real_ business with us?” 

Losing control of his temper, Seto clenched his fists and dug his fingernails into his palms, taking a step toward her and closing the gap between them. She refused to back down, glaring up at him even though he towered over her. Rachel Pendragon was a firecracker, brilliant and explosive wrapped in a pretty package. And – as he had suspected before – she was very dangerous. She had seen right through him, as had her father. Seto had badly underestimated how easy this was going to be.

_But there’s still a chance. If I can beat her at Duel Monsters, I can force my hand and bend her ear. Yugi has done it to me more times than I care to remember; she should be no different._

“All right, Pendragon, have it _your_ way,” he growled, backing off and raising one of his fists. “I honestly don’t give a damn what you or your father think of me or my business practices, but let’s get one thing clear; negotiations _will_ happen when I win this duel.”

Rachel snorted, shaking her head. “There’s that Kaiba arrogance again.” She sighed heavily. Her right hand rose to her chest, clutching at a silver and emerald pendant that hung on a chain around her neck, ending at her red collar flaps that he hadn’t noticed before. She rubbed it with her thumb and forefinger before lowering her hand back to her hip. Some of the fire seemed to leave her eyes. “Tell you what; you win, we broker a deal for this so-called “merger” you have in mind.” 

He stared, waiting for her to name her terms. When it didn’t appear she had any intention to, he frowned. “And your terms are…?”

A grin tugged at the corners of her red lips. “Aren’t you confident that I’m no match for you?”

Her tone twisted his guts. Keeping his face placid, Seto nodded. “You're right - you aren't.” He held his hand out to her again as the twelve board members and Pendragon family finally caught up to them. 

Rachel took his hand this time, her grip confident and tight. She smiled, flashing perfect rows of brilliant white teeth. “Let’s get this started then, shall we? The testing arena is just this way; if you’ll follow me, Mr. Kaiba.” Without waiting for him she turned on her heel and continued down the corridor. 

“She’s a pistol, Kaiba.” Caleb Pendragon remarked as he came up beside Seto, his doting gaze on his daughter’s retreating back. The old man gave him a knowing wink. “I hope you can handle her.”


	3. The Dragon Slayer

Templar Tech’s testing arena was impressive enough to stir a sense of thrill deep in Seto’s chest. With a grid of colored squares checkered across the bounds of the VR arena, it reminded him of a disco dance floor. At the edges of either side were large white tiles, on which stood two devices that resembled a crash harness suspended from a metal band drilled to the floor by two thick support legs. Technicians flocked over each device, making last minute adjustments before the simulation began. 

Seto came up beside Rachel, who had her arms crossed and was admiring her company's creation with her lower lip sucked between her teeth. She shook her head, green eyes shining.

“The marvels of modern technology,” she said, more to herself than to him. After a moment she leaned toward him, keeping her eyes on the arena. “Despite our, ah, _disagreement_ in the corridor I truly am looking forward to watching you experience this.”

He snorted, likewise crossing his arms. “I’m sure you are.” He glanced at her. “Do I even get to know what deck you run? Not that it matters, of course.” 

She tucked a stray strand of red-gold hair behind her ear and granted him a pretty –if demeaning- smile. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Trying to quell the cold chill seeping into his chest, Seto turned his eyes back to the dueling arena. It was the second time her taunting had incited a sense of dread within him, and he couldn’t comprehend it. _I’ve faced tougher opponents, I’m sure_ , he thought, but he wasn’t convinced. Maybe it was her tone of voice, or the way her lips turned up tight at the corners when she deflected the question about her deck, or…

Realization dawned on him, causing his spine to tingle. 

_It’s her. There’s something about her that I can’t place my finger on…_

Pushing the thought aside he pointed to the crash harness device on the right. "So what exactly _is_ that thing?"

"It's just a precaution at the moment," Rachel replied. "The version of virtual reality we're working on is one that allows the user to walk freely in the open environment without losing sense of direction, time, or any danger, while at the same time being able to duel." She grinned. "It's like an _alternate reality_ , if you want to call it that. The duel disk is linked to vital signs, brain waves, and the user's deck to create as realistic sensations as possible."

Seto frowned. "Why does it monitor vital signs?" 

"If the user's heart rate or blood pressure get too high or low - from stress, pain, or otherwise simulated feelings from his or her experience in the VR - the duel disk will automatically sever the connection to the VR and bring the user back to reality." She gestured with an upturned palm at the crash harness. "As it is right now, our sciences department is still working on the player's ability to switch between VR and real time. So for the moment it's just a straight VR simulation." She recrossed her arms, sparing him a smile. "Hence the harnesses."

Extremely intrigued, he opened his mouth to ask more but stopped as Caleb Pendragon inserted his bulky form between them and threw an arm about his daughter’s shoulders. “My darling, I wish you the best of luck.” Without removing his arm, Pendragon turned to Seto. “And Mr. Kaiba, I wish you luck as well. They don’t call my daughter the ‘Dragon Slayer’ for nothing.” 

“We’ll see about that, Pendragon,” Seto replied curtly, turning his attention back to the arena. The technicians had finished with their final tests and had beckoned both he and Rachel forward. He marched across the colored tiles in long strides, slipping into the VR device with the technicians’ assistance and buckling the crash harness about his chest and shoulders. The duel disk, a shoulder-length glove outfitted with a slot to insert his deck, slipped on easily over his left arm. A tingle brushed his skin as the vitals sensors picked up his pulse. He pulled his deck from his back pocket, snapping it into the slot before pulling on the VR headset hanging off his left shoulder from the harness. 

As soon as his eyes adjusted, he was no longer standing in the Templar Tech testing arena. He had been transported to the shore of a gorgeous lake surrounded by a thick forest, the glistening water calmly reflecting the lazy afternoon sun high above. The sun’s rays heated him, relieving his muscles of any tension they had. It was almost a powerful enough illusion to tempt Seto into stepping into the lake. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Rachel appeared on the other side of the shoreline, walking toward him. She stopped at the lapping edge of the lake’s waves, kneeling down and running her hand over the surface of the water. She motioned him over with a grin. Curious, Seto took a step forward; he moved normally, as if he were actually at the lake. Sand squelched beneath his shoes as he approached Rachel.

“Feel the water,” she said. He obliged, squatting down and placing a palm onto the clear surface of the lapping waves. It was cold and soothing. When he pulled his hand back, it dripped realistically onto his white pants. 

Seto was blown away. “This is amazing!” 

“Isn’t it?" Rachel agreed, lifting her face to the sky. "As I said, we want to make the VR as realistic as possible for the user.’ She slowly stood to her feet, drying her wet hands on her black dress-suit. She smiled at him, the reflection of the lake shimmering across her face. “Well, shall we begin?”

He nodded, likewise standing. “Yeah, let’s get this over with.”

Both headed back to their side of the field, animosity returning to Seto’s chest as their life points rose above the lake in each of their respective directions. He gestured to her, sneering. “Ladies first.” 

Rachel smirked and drew her first card, mulling her hand over for a few moments before plucking one from between her fingers and tossing it away from her. It shimmered and disappeared in a flash of gold light. 

“First, I’ll play my continuous spell card Guarded Treasure, which allows me to discard five cards and draw two.” As she spoke, a large golden chest flashed into existence on her side of the field. The cards in her hand dissolved into thin air, becoming streams of light that drifted into the chest through the keyhole. The chest began to glow, then the top popped open and another stream of light flowed out. The fluorescent light braided around her hand, materializing as two new cards between her thumb and forefinger. 

Seto laughed. “Getting rid of your entire hand your first move? That’s not saying a lot for your strategy, Pendragon.” 

She smirked. “So _you_ think, Kaiba, but you didn’t let me finish. Guarded Treasure’s second effect allows me to draw _two_ cards instead of only one during my draw phase.” 

_Interesting_. “But you still only have two cards in hand for this turn; unless one of them is a monster, that leaves you completely undefended on my move.” He glanced down at his hand. The perfect combo was there to bring out his Blue-Eyes first turn, so if she wasn’t able to build some kind of defense against him this was going to be an easy match. 

_Perhaps she’s not as smart as I thought. She’s all talk, no game._

The grin that spread Rachel’s rosy lips killed his excitement. She took one of the two cards she held, pausing to revere it before tossing it onto the field with a flick of her wrist.

“Then I summon the great wizard Merlin to my field in attack position!”

The card exploded in brilliant white light, molding into the form of an old man in a purple and gold cloak. The monster’s attack and defense power rose into the air above its head in digitized numbers. It only had 1400 attack points; nowhere near strong enough to stand up against Seto’s Blue-Eyes. He opened his mouth to make that point clear, but she held up a finger. 

“You didn’t think that was the end of my turn, did you?”

 _But she only has one card left, and she already summoned a monster_ … “What do you mean?” 

Rachel gestured to Merlin, who turned to face her. She bowed respectfully, as if the monster were a real person. “Oh great Merlin, you served my ancestors well in your time on Earth. Now it’s time that you summon them here!” The monster nodded, turning back to face Seto with the same sneer that rested on Rachel’s face. 

He frowned. “What are you doing?” 

Rachel snapped her fingers, and Merlin disappeared into a ball of light. “Merlin’s effect allows me to tribute him in order to special summon one of my Noble Knights to the field from my deck. Merlin’s sacrifice will bring forth Noble Knight Bedwyr to my field in attack position!” 

_Noble Knights? I've never heard of them; this must be a commissioned deck._ The deck in her duel disk slot became suffused with soft white light, and a burst of energy streamed out to impact the ground right before Seto. The energy transformed into a lethal-looking man in knight’s armor, short silvery hair catching light from the augmented surroundings of the lake country. He glared at Seto in challenge. 

Though his 1600 attack points were still not enough to convince Seto that Rachel knew what she was doing. It must have shown on his face, for she admonished him with a click of her tongue and shake of her head. 

“Sir Bedwyr served as my ancestor’s marshal, Kaiba. He was King Arthur’s right hand, and was the only one worthy enough to wield Excalibur in Arthur’s place.” She pointed at him. “I’d think twice before mocking his attack strength, because his effect allows me to continue my turn.” 

_ANOTHER card effect? How many of her cards are like this?!_ He crossed his arms, allowing his impatience to show. “Hurry it up, Pendragon, I don’t have all day.” 

“Patience is a virtue,” she teased in a sing-song voice, slashing her hand forward. Noble Knight Bedwyr reacted by raising his arms, palms up, and tossing his head back to the sky. “Sir Bedwyr’s effect allows me to send a Noble Arms equip card from my deck to the graveyard.” Her deck began to glow again. “And I choose Excaliburn!” 

A beam of light shot from her deck to the left side of her field, where it appeared as a face-up card depicting the bejeweled Excaliburn sword on its face. 

After a long moment Rachel cast the last card in her hand down on the field in front of her. “I place one card face down and end my turn.” She dipped into a mock curtsey, gesturing to him with an upturned hand. “Your move, Mr. Kaiba.”  
  
“Finally,” Seto grumbled, drawing one card from the top of his deck. It was the field spell card, Mausoleum of White. A grin tugged at his lips. _Perfect_. He flicked the card onto the field. “First I activate my field spell card, Mausoleum of White!”  
  
When the card dissipated, the scenery around them shifted and warped into a Rococco-style mausoleum in an effervescent hue of white. Intricately carved marble dragons adorned the pillars and were woven into the colorful painting spanning the crystalline dome over their heads. To the right, an enormous alabaster statue of Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose out of the ground, looming over the field like a predator stalking its prey. 

_And its prey is ready to be eaten_. He pulled another card from his hand. 

“Next, I summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue to my field!” 

The card dissolved, transforming into the pale-haired figure that closely resembled Kisara, a woman from an ancient past that had given her life to save his. She was the embodiment of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's spirit, and even in card form she served to help Seto summon that raw power with little effort. 

Rachel remained eerily silent, simply watching his every move with an unnerving smile on her face. He did his best to ignore her, flicking his wrist. 

“With Maiden’s summoning, I activate the first effect of the Mausoleum of White. It allows me to send a normal monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard and raise the attack of one monster on the field.” While speaking Seto activated his deck, a holographic list scrolling up before his eyes. He selected Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and a beam of light struck from his cards to the graveyard on his right. “I send Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my graveyard, thus increasing Maiden with Eyes of Blue’s attack points by 800 – the level of my Blue-Eyes multiplied by 100.” He snapped his fingers, smirking. “And, since my Maiden was targeted by a card effect, her ability now activates, which allows me to summon a Blue-Eyes from my hand, deck, or graveyard!” He slashed his hand toward the graveyard, palm tingling with the sensation of energy from the returning card. “Go, Blue-Eyes! Show this knight what a dragon can do!” 

The summoning of Blue-Eyes was nothing short of amazing. The mausoleum hummed with power as Maiden with Eyes of Blue turned to the graveyard, lifting her hands and chanting her summoning spell. The mighty dragon rose from the ground beside her, nearly as tall as the dome of the mausoleum. The ground quaked, forcing both he and Rachel to adjust their balances before they were knocked over. When Blue-Eyes fully materialized, its screeching roar pierced the air. Rachel covered her ears, wincing. He openly mocked her with laughter.

“I hope Sir Bedwyr has said his prayers, Pendragon, because not even a Knight of the Round Table can stand against the power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” With that, he thrust his hand forward. “Blue-Eyes, destroy Sir Bedwyr with your white lightning attack!”  
  
The dragon reared its silvery metallic head back, a giant ball of sizzling lightning expanding to fill its gaping mouth. In a blast of wind it unleashed its fury on Rachel’s knight, engulfing him in waves of static energy. However, when Blue-Eyes’ attack was complete and the dust settled, Bedwyr remained standing. A large golden shield with a white and purple coat of arms embossed on its face had appeared on his arm, protecting him from the dragon's electric blast. 

Seto frowned furiously. “What?! Where did that shield come from?” 

Rachel pouted prettily. “You really think I would allow my ancestor’s right hand to suffer such an ignoble death?” She lifted her hand, and the face down card in her backfield lifted up like a trap door. “Your Blue-Eyes activated my trap card, Intrigue Shield!” In response, the golden-purple shield on Bedwyr's arm glinted. “This shield, once equipped to Sir Bedwyr, prevents him from being destroyed by battle as long as he remains in attack position.” Her pout turned into a wicked grin. “Also, it prevents me from taking any battle damage. So your Blue-Eyes, like all other dragons that came up against the Knights of the Round, has been rendered _ineffective_.”

Anger turned Seto's lips up in a snarl. _Damn it…I have to destroy that card or I’ll never hit her life points. She’s smarter than I thought._ He took a card from his hand and placed it face down on his field. “I end my turn.” 

Rachel drew two cards from the top of her deck. She selected one and played it in her back field. “I’ll play Card of Sanctity, which allows both of us to draw until we have six cards in hand.” She smiled. “If we’re going to form a partnership after this it’s best to start learning how to give and take, right?” 

He snorted, drawing two cards from his deck. “Realized your discard strategy wasn’t working, huh Pendragon?” He glanced at the cards he had drawn – Polymerization and another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A wave of excitement crashed against his ribcage. _My next turn I can summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon? What luck! She doesn’t stand a chance._

Rachel spun another card into her monster zone. “It’s time I introduced you to my ancestor, Kaiba. Come forth, Noble Knight Artorigus!” 

Artorigus, as imposing as his name suggested, rose up from the light shower that summoned him. Kaiba was mildly surprised to see that Rachel and Artorigus bore striking similarities, from the same flinty emerald eyes to their incendiary hair color. As Rachel crossed her arms so did Artorigus. “King Arthur Pendragon, as I imagine you can guess, was the inspiration for this monster’s design. Marvelous, isn’t it?” 

“What do _I_ care?” Seto retorted, glaring at her. 

She grinned, pulling another card from her hand. The emerald pendant around her neck glinted in the suffused light from the mausoleum with the motion. “You should care a great deal. King Arthur’s spirit lies within this monster, using his divine wisdom and courage to bolster my other knights. For instance—‘ she flicked the card she pulled into the monster zone “—with Sir Artorigus on the field, the Knights of the Round will do what they can to keep him safeguarded. I special summon Noble Knight Gawayn to the field in defense position by activating its effect from my hand!”

Another knight, this one wearing gold armor, appeared on the field in a dazzling display of light. He kneeled beside Artorigus with head bowed, almost as if in reverence to him. Rachel waved her hand across the field, and both Artorigus and Gawayn began to glow gold. 

Seto frowned. “What’s happening?” 

“Since both of my monsters are the same level, I am overlaying them to XYZ summon a monster from my Extra Deck.” Her smile was depreciating; she flipped her red-gold curls over her shoulder with the back of her hand teasingly. “You haven’t forgotten about XYZ summoning, have you?” 

_Damn it_! ‘Don’t patronize me, Pendragon.”

“No offense meant of course, Mr. Kaiba.” When the glow from her monsters began to die down, they had merged together to form an enormous version of Artorigus crowned with a gold and diamond circlet. “I XYZ summon Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!” She smirked. “When King Artorigus is summoned, I can activate his ability to equip up to three different Noble Arms cards to himself from my graveyard.” She chopped her hand toward the graveyard at her right. “King Artorigus, retrieve your mighty Excaliburn from the stone!” 

King Artorigus stomped over to Rachel's card graveyard, the bear fur faulds at his waist flapping with his large strides. A lumpy, misshapen boulder glimmered to life as he approached the glowing graveyard, the Excaliburn sword sticking out of the top at an angle. Artorigus ripped the sword from the stone with a ringing of steel, turning to face Seto’s Blue-Eyes with a menacing look twisting his scarred face. 

A bead of sweat began to form on Seto’s brow. If all of Rachel’s boasting held any merit, it would mean that King Artorigus was virtually indestructible while wielding Excaliburn. He would have to up his game and play his cards wisely if he wanted to get around her monsters to her life points. _I still have my facedown trap, which will save me for this round._

“Now, as King Artorigus has Excaliburn, his attack points rise by 700, and Excaliburn cannot be destroyed by any of your card effects.” The grin on her face was barely contained. “And, I think you’ll love this next bit; any dragon-type monster that battles with the monster wielding Excaliburn is destroyed immediately after damage calculation, even if its attack points are higher than mine.” 

Seto’s blood turned to ice. “No…!” 

Rachel laughed, pulling another card from between her fingers. “And just for good measure, I’m also going to equip King Artorigus with Magnum Shield!” She played the card face up in her back field, and a large angular gold and fusia shield appeared on her monster’s left arm. “Magnum Shield will allow me to increase Artorigus’s attack points by his defense points as long as he remains in attack position.” She held up one finger, and the digitized numbers above Artorigus’s head rapidly scaled up to 4700. 

“Now, I activate King Artorigus’ XYZ effect, in which I can detach Sir Gawayn from him to destroy one of your spell or trap cards!” She pointed to the lone card in his backfield, wiggling her fingers in a wave. “Whatever you are, little card, _au revoir_!” 

Seto’s heart thudded as his only means of defense against her monsters, Negate Attack, imploded in a flash of white light. For the first time in a very long time, fear crept into his chest. 

“And, to add insult to injury, I activate my spell card Double Strike!” Rachel declared proudly. The spell she tossed into her backfield disappeared in a glittering cloud, enshrouding Artorigus with what looked like a cocoon of shimmering energy. She also sent a card from her hand to her graveyard. “By discarding a monster from my hand, Double Strike allows King Artorigus to do just what it says – strike twice.” Her smile turned sympathetic, voice softening. Her green eyes glistened as she stared at him. “You know what this means for you, Kaiba.” 

Seto stared in disbelief, his body going numb and cold as the fear in his chest took over. This duel was finished – she had ended him in _two turns_. His knees turned to jelly and he fell to them as Rachel initiated her attack phase with a slash of her hand. 

“King Artorigus, slay the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Sir Bedwyr, attack Kaiba’s life points directly and END THIS DUEL!!”

Seto couldn’t bear to watch as the world came crashing in on him from all sides. No sound penetrated his ears, no feeling brushed his skin; even sight left his eyes as the icy grip of defeat took root in the pit of his stomach. Everything turned black, his thoughts going dead as if they held a moment of silence for his memory in the face of such a painful turn of events. Minutes went by, then hours and years. He wasn’t sure what had happened anymore until he felt the searing touch of a hand on his arm. The warmth spread through his limbs, a faint stirring of recognition stimulating his deadened senses as a muffled whisper began to rise. 

“…..Ka……..Kaiba……….Mr. Kaiba!”

Rachel Pendragon’s soft voice, insistent and alarmed, dragged Seto from the depths of the darkness toward the light. He tried to escape her grip, run back to the darkness that had sheltered him from reality, but he was too far above the surface to return. When sight finally returned to him, he saw that the virtual construction of the Mausoleum of White was gone, replaced yet again by the angular lines of the Templar Tech testing arena. Rachel’s face was hovering over his, all mockery having disappeared from it, replaced by concern. She looked relieved as he opened his eyes fully. It was only then he realized that he was lying on his back on the ground outside of the crash harness, and that Templar Tech agents and scientists along with Caleb and Galen Pendragon were circling them. 

“Oh, thank god,” Rachel breathed, turning to one of the agents standing nearby. “He’s coming around. Bring some water for him, please.” When the agent nodded and slipped out of the circle, Rachel looked back to him. Seto allowed her to pull him into a sitting position by his shoulders, still weak from obviously having blacked out.

She squeezed his shoulders. “Mr. Kaiba, are you all right?” 

More and more of Seto’s memory flooded back every second he stared at her. King Artorigus had ripped into his Blue-Eyes, destroying both it and the Maiden with Eyes of Blue before Sir Bedwyr was turned loose on him directly. Though he knew the monster didn’t actually attack him, a soreness throughout his entire body strongly suggested otherwise. 

_A soreness that SHE caused me. She beat me. I've lost my edge as duelist._

Seto turned away from Rachel without response, slapping her hands off his shoulders and struggling to get to his feet. Rachel rose quicker than he did, grabbing his upper arm to support him. That, too, he knocked off with a backhand as soon as he was able to remain still on trembling legs. The agent she sent away returned with a glass of cool water, which Seto downed in one swallow. 

“Mr. Kaiba, I’m sorry to have caused you any pain – that wasn’t my intention,” Rachel replied, genuine regret in her voice. She paused, waiting for him to face her. When he kept his gaze averted, she continued. “I want you to know – want _everyone_ in this circle to know – that Seto Kaiba is a world-class duelist. This defeat does _not_ detract that title from him – it was merely a demonstration of Templar Tech’s virtual reality.”

When Seto still refused to look her direction, exasperation began to tinge her voice. “Mr. Kaiba, though your terms of winning the duel are no longer in effect, _my_ terms have yet to be named.” Fingers wrapped around his elbow, and a gentle tug finally brought his eyes to hers. They were hard and calculating, but yet pleading. “I would still like to open negotiations of a merger with you.” 

A gasp went up around the circle. Caleb Pendragon’s mustache split in surprise, but it was a short-lived reaction. The big man resorted to stroking his beard instead, eyeing his daughter contemplatively. Galen Pendragon, on the other hand, did little to hide a burst of anger that flushed his thin face red.  
  
“Rachel, what are you doing?” he demanded, weasely features twisting into a frown. “He _lost_. You need to send him back where he belongs!” 

“Galen, please,” Rachel snapped, holding up a hand to forestall her brother’s tirade. Her glare was fiery. “I asked Mr. Kaiba for negotiations. I never said anything about forging an actual deal.” She looked at Seto hopefully, red lips parted. “I at least owe it to him to hear what he has waited so long to say.” 

Seto stared at her, remaining silent. Despite having demolished his spirits and dominated his prize-winning deck, Rachel Pendragon was willing to hear him out on his pseudo-merger that she knew was nothing more than a sad attempt at concealing a total buy out. She was a mystery to him, but her end game had become clear. There was no chance of proposing the fake merger now; he would have to do legitimate business with her. 

_I can still become the majority shareholder of the merged company, thus being in total control of business operations. Rachel Pendragon will be my partner in name only; this can still work._

But the longer he looked into her emerald eyes, the quicker that thought began to evaporate as well. She had spared him embarrassment and had agreed to hear him out, and his immediate reaction was to try and deceive her on another front. He winced; that was Gozaburo Kaiba’s way of thinking. Though he wanted to maintain KaibaCorp as the leader, he refused to achieve it by means that would reflect his upbringing in the hands of that man. Sighing, he nodded once.

A relieved smile bloomed across her rosy lips. ‘Then I’ll meet you tomorrow morning in the lobby of your hotel,” she said, dismissing the circle of agents and her family with a flick of her wrist. As they began to split off, she patted his forearm. “Be sure to arrive hungry.”


	4. The Remedy

As promised, the next morning Rachel met with Seto Kaiba in the lounge of the hotel he was staying at. When she arrived she found him sitting near the fire place in the corner of the lobby, fingers steepled beneath his chin and an empty look in his eyes that made her feel a small measure of guilt for what had happened yesterday. She had played many rounds of Duel Monsters with high stakes, but had never seen someone as crushed as Kaiba had been when he had lost.

She was honestly surprised he had remained in New York City after the duel at all. The defeat was so humiliating that, had she been in his position, she would have run with her tail tucked between her legs. And though she would never tell him, her victory was a stroke a powerful luck. Had she not drawn Card of Sanctity and Intrigue Shield, she would have been at the mercy of his Blue-Eyes monsters. 

_It was the perfect tool to kill his arrogance, though. Now he might actually give me something to work with that isn’t fraud._

As she approached him he didn’t move. Only his eyes tracked her as she dropped into the plush leather chair beside him. After a moment of tense silence, in which the crackling fire was the only sound, she sighed and turned to face him. 

“Mr. Kaiba, you don’t come across as the type to be mopey.”

Silence lingered into the uncomfortable, punctuated by the popping flames. Kaiba still hadn’t moved, hadn’t acknowledged her beyond watching her arrival with those hollow eyes. When it was clear that he had no intention of speaking to her, a flash of frustration forced her back to her feet. 

“This is ridiculous. I’ll come back when you can get over yourself.” 

“Why are you doing this?”

Rachel stopped. His deep voice was thick with defeat, as though it were hard for him to swallow. When she turned he was staring at her, his face an emotionless white mask. His eyes, blue as the morning sky, reflected the dancing flames of the fireplace. She pursed her lips, returning to her seat and leaning on the arm of the chair toward him. “Why am I doing _what_?”

He blinked once, slowly. “ _This_. Agreeing to hear my proposition, despite knowing it was a ruse?”

Rachel allowed a small smile to crease her lips. “Key point, Kaiba – _was_." She leaned back, running a hand through her curls. "Now that I know you’ve been knocked far enough off your horse that you and I can speak in sense rather than deception, I intend to devote myself to hearing you out.” She dipped her head. “I _am_ seeking to make a deal with you.”

“Why?” he asked again, but this time his tone grew bold. He sat up a little straighter, clutching the arms of his chair. “Because you pity me? Because you’ve exploited my weaknesses and now feel confident enough to take me down at my lowest?” He scoffed, his eyes hardening. “Get real, Pendragon.”

She exhaled shortly, gritting her teeth. “It’s not out of pity for you, Kaiba – anything _but_. The reason I’m listening is because I agree with your point of monopolizing the market in a shared conglomerate.” She crossed her arms, sitting back in the seat. “I see the merit in joining Templar Tech with KaibaCorp in a legitimate partnership.” 

His eyes scanned her face, filled with disbelief. 

“Prove it.”

She smiled. “You didn’t eat, right?” 

He inclined his head in reply. Her smile widened as she rose to her feet. “Come with me, then.” 

Rachel waited until Kaiba stood, grabbing up a steel briefcase from the floor beside him, before heading for the lobby exit. A light rain had started to come down as they exited onto the boulevard, heading left down the busy sidewalk. The drizzle misted her hair, dewing her face in soft droplets. She shoved her hands in her white coat pockets, glancing up at Kaiba. 

“Ever been to New York City?” 

“Once or twice,” he replied, keeping his eyes forward. His free hand tugged at one of the tails of the red scarf around his neck, pulling it tighter against the cold spring rain.

Rachel let her gaze sweep the wide street, clogged with both pedestrians and cars. She couldn’t help but smile. “Despite its flaws and overpopulation, New York is a wonder. It shapes the people that live here, brings to light their greatest potentials and crafts them into a society of high function. I’ve lived here my entire life, and there are still things—“ 

“Is the chit-chat necessary?” Kaiba cut her off. He still refused to look her direction. “I really don’t care what you think about this place.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes, wiping a build-up of rain droplets from her forehead. “Oh, I’m sorry – I didn’t realize you were an emotionless robot incapable of basic human interaction.” 

Kaiba glared at her. “Cut the shit, Pendragon. All I want is to start talking about this deal and get out of here as fast as possible.”

Annoyance built in her chest. She stepped in front of him, blocking his path. He stopped, sighing heavily and glaring down his nose at her as if she were some sort of insect he was debating on squashing. “Is this how it’s going to be trying to run a company with you?” she demanded, letting exasperation leak into her voice. She pulled her hands from her puffy pockets, raising them. “I’m giving you the opportunity to sell me on the proposal you’ve been badgering us about for months, and here you are acting like a child in time-out.” When he didn’t respond she took a step closer, forcing him to shift back on his heels. She had to lean her head back to look him in the eyes. 

The expression on his face had not changed, but the emptiness in his eyes had been replaced by pain. It was obvious Kaiba’s pride had taken a deep blow, and he didn’t understand how to cope with it. Rachel’s annoyance simmered away as they stared at each other in silence, boxed in on all sides by people walking by. Had their roles been reversed in that duel yesterday, she knew she would be just as despondent. It was disturbing to know that she was so similar to someone like Seto Kaiba, who would do just about anything to win. 

Softening her tone, she let her hands drop to her sides. “Kaiba, I know what it is you’re going through, and while I’m not sorry for the results of yesterday’s duel I _am_ glad you decided to meet with me.” She gave him a tight smile. “Despite what you may think of me at this point, it would be foolish to pretend that a partnership with KaibaCorp wouldn’t be in our interests. Even my father saw that long before he asked you to come here.” She took a step back, allowing him to readjust his stance. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her tan slacks. “We could learn a lot from each other.” 

The tension around Kaiba’s blue eyes slackened, a deep breath sinking his chest. He ran a hand down his face, brushing his thick brown hair to the side with splayed fingers. Eventually, he nodded. 

“Fine. Where are we going?”

Rachel turned on her heel, beckoning him with a flick of her wrist. “I’ve got a lunch reservation at Sant Ambroeus. It’s the least I can do for you while we work out the details of this partnership. Hope you like Italian food.” 

* * *

As Rachel had expected, the opening negotiations had started off extremely heated. Over a table full of food and drinks, Kaiba drove a hard line toward making as much profit for KaibaCorp’s side of the deal as he could, cutting the corners around Templar Tech’s earnings wherever he saw fit. It took every ounce of skill she had learned from her study of law at Columbia University to combat him, biting back when he bit too hard and shoring up her defenses when he went on personal attacks. However, the conversation took a turn during a particularly intense exchange, in which she angrily informed him that he reminded her of the horror stories she had heard about his father. 

Kaiba had gone silent for several minutes, face flushed. When the talks eventually resumed, his voice had taken on a decidedly softer tone and he had become more pliable to her concessions. By the end of the four hours they had spent debating, Rachel and Kaiba’s conversation had turned from business matters to small talk. While he didn’t reveal much of anything about himself other than what was already public knowledge, she sensed a definitive change in his attitude that gave her a brief glimpse of what was behind the stone wall he had obviously erected around himself. 

“Why the Noble Knights?” he asked after a long period of quiet in which they finished their food. Curiosity danced in his eyes. “I get the family connection to King Arthur and all that, but…was that the only deciding factor in building the deck?”

Rachel shrugged, placing her fork down at the edge of her plate. “I suppose so. My father commissioned the deck from Pegasus back when Industrial Illusions first opened their doors, but he never really used it until America starting picking up on the Duel Monsters fad.” She picked up her wine glass, swirling the dark red liquid around. “Then, when I was old enough, he taught me how to play and eventually passed the deck on to me.” 

Kaiba frowned. “Why didn’t he give them to your brother?” 

Rachel shook her head, sipping the musty wine. “Galen was never really interested in the heart of the game. He was in it to win, not to respect the cards and the souls they represented.”

Kaiba snorted, leaning back in his seat. “You sound like Yugi Muto.”

She smiled. “I did hear that ‘heart of the cards’ thing once before.” She leaned her elbows on the table. “But it really is true, Kaiba. When you show respect for the monsters in your deck you earn their trust and, in turn, the deck plays _with_ you, not _for_ you.” She allowed her voice to drop teasingly, tipping her wine glass toward him. “As you experienced first-hand yesterday.” 

Kaiba’s face went pale, and Rachel silently cursed herself. She had finally been getting somewhere with the man that was about to be her business partner, peeling back a layer of his hard outer shell before he shut her out again in less than a second. Her own pride had gotten the better of her.

“I think we’re done here,” he replied quietly, pushing his half-empty plate away and making to stand. 

_Damn it – back to square one_. “Mr. Kaiba, I apologize. I didn’t mean it to come off as an insult.” 

‘I’m sure.”

She rose as he picked up his steel briefcase, smoothing his black coat and wrapping the red scarf around his neck before turning on his heel toward the exit. She followed him, hoping he didn’t leave her behind as she stopped to pay for the tab. Unexpectedly, Kaiba stopped at the cashier first and fished several hundred dollar bills out of his coat pocket. He dropped them into the hands of the wide-eyed girl standing behind the counter. “For the Pendragon tab; keep the change.” He gave Rachel a sidelong glance before heading out the door and onto the street, the hem of his coat flapping at his knees. She followed him, having to jog to catch up with his long strides back the direction they had come. As they walked side by side up the wide street, she looked at him. 

“Why did you do that? I told you it was on me.” 

His expression turned scornful. “And have you upstage me _again_? I don’t think so, Pendragon.” 

Rachel pursed her lips, a retort sharpening on her tongue, but something made her swallow it as she continued to watch him. His face hadn’t changed from a hard frown, but there was something in the way he held himself that had been different than on their way to Sant Ambroeus. He stood straighter, taller –if that was even possible for someone who already towered over everyone else – and though his face was angry she didn’t feel that from his vibe. 

It felt like confidence was coming back into Kaiba, which inwardly made her smile. _Good, I don’t need him seeing me as a dread factor in his life. If this is going to work we need to understand each other_.

“Since we never actually got the chance to put our plans onto paper, I say we meet again over the next few weeks and finalize everything before we bring it to my father,” she suggested as they rounded the corner of the street his hotel was on. 

Kaiba turned to her, perplexed. “Why do we need to bring it to your father? Didn’t he just give you the entire company?” 

‘It’s still going to take some time before everything can be legally transferred to my name, so until then whatever deal we make will have to be approved by him first.” She ran a hand through her hair. “But my father sees things eye to eye with me on this, so I’m not worried about him blocking it. I see him grumbling about some of the concessions I’ve allowed for KaibaCorp, but in the end I think it will be mutually beneficial to us all.”

“Does your brother not own _any_ shares in Templar Tech?” 

Rachel sighed, her heart sinking. The relationship with Galen was a complicated issue that she tried to avoid talking about if possible. While she loved her older brother, he had caused her father financial hell and had more or less been the underlying cause, while accidental, of her mother’s untimely death. Even thinking about it she felt her mind being pulled into the darkness of that train of thought. Her only salvation was meeting Kaiba’s questioning gaze; something about it pulled her back, if only just. 

“He does, but…it’s complicated and I’d rather not discuss it,” she said sharply, her own emotional barrier locking down into place. She reached up with her right hand, stroking the pendant around her neck with her thumb and forefinger. When Kaiba arched an eyebrow, she dropped her hand and continued, “Suffice it to say that Galen is not someone you or I will be dealing with in terms of business management.” 

Kaiba shook his head. “You people…I don’t know what to think of this whole thing anymore. One minute you all reject me and make a mockery of me, and now you want to become bedfellows?” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “Should that worry me, Pendragon?”

Rachel narrowed her eyes. “What should worry you is this deal not going through. I don’t say this out of spite, but you know damn well going back to KaibaCorp as a failure isn’t going to look very good on your record.”

He stopped as they reached the portico of the hotel, turning to face her. “Don’t make me regret not leaving yesterday, because Christ knows I thought about it all night.” 

She planted her hands on her hips. “As long as you don’t make me regret offering you a second chance, you have nothing to fear from me.” 

He nodded once. “Fine. Come back in the morning so we can continue this.” He turned, but stopped himself up short. ‘Oh, and one more thing I’d like to add as a concession for KaibaCorp.” 

She eyed him suspiciously. “And that might be?” 

He awarded her a smug grin. “I want to study your Noble Knights.” 

It took everything in her not to refuse. Eventually she relented, unable to see what harm it would cause her. _It’s not like I plan to duel with him again anytime soon._ “Granted.” 

Kaiba chuckled, not bothering to say goodbye as he moved toward the glass doors of the hotel lobby entrance. Rachel watched his retreating back until he disappeared from sight, not quite sure what to think about Seto Kaiba.


	5. A New Beginning

“What are we doing here again?” 

Rachel turned to Seto, smiling. Her face was dappled with shadow from the sunlight beaming between the trees canopied over the path they walked. After they had successfully completed the terms of agreement for the KaibaCorp / Templar Tech merger that morning following three weeks of intense talks, Rachel had insisted that he accompany her around Manhattan for the rest of the day. He had resisted at first, his only concern being the introduction of the merger to her father so the deal could be finalized. Seto wanted to return to Japan as fast as possible to get things rolling on KaibaCorp’s end, and to put as much distance between himself and Rachel as possible until he was forced to work with her again. 

However, something in him gave in to her pleading and now here they were, strolling along Central Park’s main path. Seto had to admit that it was breathtaking, unlike anything he had ever seen before. The trees were in full color and bloom, vaguely reminding him of the garden path at his estate. And even despite people walking, running, or cycling around them, it was entirely peaceful.

“Since we’ve concluded business for the moment, I figured I could treat you to the sights of the city while you were still here,” Rachel replied, facing the path ahead once again. The shifting light played over her hair, igniting its fiery colors. “You’ve only been here once or twice, and there’s so much to see.” She bit her lower lip, casting him a sideways glance. “And it wouldn’t kill you to be a little bit more social, y’know.”

Seto frowned. “Why are you so insistent that we get to know each other?” he asked, some of the annoyance bleeding into his voice. From the moment he had lost the duel against her nearly a month ago, she had been incredibly persistent about him opening up to her. He honestly didn’t see the need; she was only his business partner. He had no intention of being anything beyond that, especially with their competing alpha personalities. Forging a friendship didn’t seem possible.

Rachel turned to him again, green eyes shining. “I think you know as well as I that entering into a partnership requires a little more than just basic communication.” She sighed, spreading her hands. “I’m not asking you to be my friend, Kaiba. I’m just asking for a little understanding and civility between the two of us.” Her gaze turned sharp. “Enough for us to trust each other.”

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “You’re a piece of work, Pendragon, you know that?” 

Instead of an angry response she surprised him with a genuine smile. Seto’s stomach turned; the way the light and shadow played across her face deepened the striking nature of her attractive features. He refocused his gaze dead ahead, squashing the alien flutter in his stomach before it could develop into anything more. 

_Don’t even go there…_

“So, any places you’d like to go?”

He rolled his eyes. “Back to my hotel room, if I had a say in this stupid little venture." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. "But since I don’t want to argue with you about it, just take me wherever it is you want to go and get it over with.” 

Rachel pursed her lips, eyeballing him and shaking her head. “And _I’m_ the piece of work, huh?” 

Seto glared at her but kept his mouth shut. As much as he was irritated by her determination to get around his emotional barrier, he had to give her credit for trying. Doing his best to swallow his pride, he hung his head. “What about Coney Island later, then?”

Rachel grinned. “That’s the spirit, Kaiba.” After a pause, she asked, “Like theme parks, do you?” 

Seto nodded. “My little brother and I own one in Domino City.”

Her eyes sparkled. “You own a theme park?” 

Her excitement almost broke a grin across his face. It reminded him of the way Mokuba felt about the same subject. “It’s called Kaiba Land. I had it built after taking over KaibaCorp from Gozaburo. He hated the idea, which gave me even more of an incentive to make it the best theme park in Japan.” He smirked. “And to twist the knife in his guts I made admission free. And _everything_ in the park is free for orphans.” 

Rachel stared at him questioningly. “Orphans? That’s pretty specific.” 

Seto grimaced. He had revealed more than he wanted to about his personal life, and now he was stuck with having to explain himself. “My little brother Mokuba and I were abandoned when we were kids.” 

Her green eyes widened in sympathy, a hand running through her red curls. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” 

He shrugged. “Whatever. It’s the past now – it doesn’t matter.” He swallowed before continuing. “One of the only times Gozaburo actually treated us like his children was when he took us to Tokyo Disney.” A sadistic grin crossed his face as the memory flooded back to him. “He never took us there again because Mokuba refused to stop talking about it afterward. When Gozaburo had to “beat the weakness” out of him, that’s when I began making my move toward overthrowing him.” 

Rachel’s eyes burned with the same fire Seto felt in his chest. “What a bastard,” she hissed. “How old were you when this happened?” 

“I was twelve; Mokuba was only six.”

“Only _six_?!” Rachel cried, attracting stares from the other people passing them on the path. She stopped walking, turning to face him. Her expression was full of indignation, as if _she_ had been the one accosted in the memory. Seto had to admire the hatred behind her verdant eyes. “What did Gozaburo _expect_ him to do?!” 

“He expected perfection,” he replied, anger grinding in his throat. “Any sort of emotion beyond logical calculation was considered a sign of weakness. A lot of times, if I didn’t get perfect grades or made any sort of mistake in his ‘tests’, he would—“ he stopped short, realizing how much information he was spilling to her. Seto closed his mouth, shoving his hands back in his pockets and continuing down the path. 

He expected Rachel to badger him for the end of that story, but she only walked alongside him in silence. After a few moments she placed a hand on his shoulder, a pained look knitting her brow. “I’m sorry, Kaiba.”

Seto shrugged off her hand, keeping his gaze ahead. “Whatever.” 

“I meant for _me_.” She bit her lip. “For ever having compared you to Gozaburo. I knew he was a bastard from the beginning, but I never knew how deep that ran behind closed doors.” 

Her sincerity pained him. He did his best to deflect the urge to accept her apology, instead turning the conversation back on her. 

“What about Galen? You _say_ you love him, but obviously there’s some animosity between you two.” 

Rachel lowered her gaze. Seto sensed her fighting against her own emotional barrier. _If she’s going to pry against mine, I’m going to do it right back to her. Make her see how uncomfortable it feels._

“Galen and I were very close as children,” she replied, her tone decidedly subdued. Her right hand thumbed the emerald pendant at her chest. “He’s two years older than me – the same age as _you_ – and he was always there to protect me. Every now and again he still does, but it’s more for his own reasons than for anything having to do with my honor or safety.” Her eyes glazed as her thoughts turned inward. After a long pause, she continued. “When I was fifteen, my father came home to find my mother dead of a broken neck at the bottom of the stairs. Galen was home at the time, and according to him he was trying to help her move a TV downstairs when she lost her balance. His story stood up to the autopsy and forensics, but we still suspect there’s something he’s not telling us about that day.” 

Seto winced. He never had a parent he cared about, so he literally couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to lose one. Even his birth parents were only in his life for a short amount of time. Right after Mokuba’s second birthday they had died in a terrible car accident, leaving their children in the hands of relatives that barely even acknowledged their existence. Once they had used up all of he and Mokuba’s inheritances, they had promptly dumped them off at the orphanage in Kyoto. It was a vicious cycle, moving from one despondent authority figure to another, but it was on a different plane compared to what Rachel must have gone through. 

“What do you think he’s not telling you?” Seto asked, softening his voice. 

Rachel shook her head, red curls shifting across her shoulders. Her hand dropped from the pendant. “I’m not sure. I don’t doubt my brother’s innocence – he’s chaotic, not murderous – but I think he just doesn’t know how to cope with what happened in front of his eyes. It also doesn’t help that he and Mother were fighting about money when all of this happened.” 

Seto frowned. “Why were they fighting over money? Aren’t you guys rich?” 

She nodded. “Of course, but Galen and I have been raised with strict allowances since we were kids.” She flicked her wrist flippantly, a smirk returning to her face. “To teach us the value of money and all that. But Galen has always been really reckless with his share. In high school he got involved with drugs, and since then he’s never really been the same person. Mother found out about it and cut off his allowance for that year.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Makes sense why my father groomed _me_ to take over Templar Tech now, doesn’t it?” 

Seto nodded. “Yeah, it does.” He turned to her, tightening his lips. “ _Almost_ makes me glad to be doing business with you as opposed to him.” 

She looked at him, pleasant surprise crossing her face. An open-mouthed smile spread her rosy lips. “Seto Kaiba….was that a _joke_ you just told?” 

He gave her a stony look. “Perhaps.”

She started laughing; there was no other way to describe the sound but beautiful. It struck a chord in Seto’s heart that he had never felt before. He wanted to laugh with her, and almost did, but he just managed to hold it back and grin instead. By the time Rachel’s laughter died down she was wiping tears from her eyes. She sniffled, looking up at him with genuine mirth. 

“You should joke more often, Kaiba. Humor suits you.” 

“Yeah, well…” he automatically shut down the rising happiness in his chest. His grin disappeared, replaced yet again by his natural bland expression. _I can’t show weakness. I can’t let her think she’s winning me over, because she’s not. I’m doing this for her benefit so she’ll shut up about it. She’s my business partner, not my friend_. “Humor’s never served me any purpose.” He looked to the sky as the path came into an open, treeless space, the sun warming his face. “Besides, I’m ready to go to Coney Island when you are.” 

“Fine by me,” Rachel replied excitedly, grabbing his hand. “C’mon, let’s get outta here and catch a taxi.” She started to pull him along, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. He almost felt guilty as she released him, but forced himself to keep his appearance placid. 

_Don’t let her in…_

“Sorry, Kaiba, force of habit,” she muttered quickly, releasing his hand and running hes through her fiery hair before jerking a thumb over her shoulder toward the path’s exit. She kept her green eyes averted. “Let’s go.”

Seto followed after her in silence, justifying his cold shoulder with himself. It had become an unconscious reaction after so many years of it being drilled into him by Gozaburo that he no longer thought of it as unnatural. But the strain it clearly put on Rachel and others he interacted with proved to him that it was anything but. However, it still proved a useful tool in preventing unnecessary emotional involvement that would hinder him. 

_Hinder me from what?_ The question surfaced in his mind, and it caused him to frown. _Gozaburo has been dead for ten years. You’ve got nothing to prove to him anymore._ Seto’s focus on Rachel increased, on the way her hair shimmered like fire in the sunlight. He fought so hard against the natural instinct to allow her in, but there was no discernible reason for him to do so. 

_You’ll never find out if you don’t try._

Forcing himself to swallow his doubt and dread for just this once, he matched pace with her and gave her a genuine smile. “I’ll say it only once….but I’m excited.”


	6. Breakdown

Sadness touched Rachel’s heart as the taxi approached Kaiba’s hotel. After a fun-filled night spent at Coney Island, she had really made progress in getting her future business partner to relax with her. While at the boardwalk she had taken him to all the different stands and rides she used to love as a child, watching his constraint melt away with every hour that passed. By the end of the night they had become comfortable enough to laugh with each other like old friends. Despite the fact that Kaiba’s aloof behavior returned as soon as they had caught the taxi back from the boardwalk, Rachel still considered it a major victory. 

As the taxi pulled beneath the hotel’s portico in the twilight, a wistful smile touched her lips. She glanced at Kaiba. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

He nodded, but his expression remained neutral. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips, but didn’t quite make it to his face. “Of course. I’ll have to remember to take Mokuba there someday.”

“He’d love it, I bet,” she agreed. 

When Kaiba opened his door and paid the driver for the fare, he looked at her over his shoulder. “How soon can you take the merger paperwork to your father?” 

Her heart sank, but she kept her face impassive. “I plan to go there now, actually. I should have an answer for you by morning.” 

“Why don’t you call me tonight? If he gives you an answer right away, that is.” Kaiba suggested. “I’m in room 226; just have the front desk page me.”

“Okay,” she nodded, wringing her hands. “I will.” 

He stepped out of the cab, but before he closed the door he leaned back in and handed the driver another stack of money. ‘For the lady’s fare,” he explained, meeting her gaze. 

Warmth blossomed in her face, producing a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

He nodded silently, not bothering to say goodbye as he shut the door behind him. When the cab pulled away, Rachel released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. With it flowed a strange sensation of loss that she couldn’t explain. _The fun is over_ , she rationalized, adjusting herself in the seat to lean against the door. She reached her right hand to her chest, clutching the pendant around her neck in a habit born out of nerves. The smooth emerald encased in steel was forged form a piece of the hilt of Excalibur, a family heirloom that had been passed to her. In times of stress, she found it comforting to know such a powerful item was with her at all times. 

_It’s the crash of excitement. The endorphins are disappearing. Nothing else._

Try as she might to find it, though, there was still a piece of the puzzle that was missing. It plagued her thoughts all the way to the Pendragon Estate, where she forced herself to shove it aside for the time being. Stepping out of the cab she entered the pillared white mansion, was greeted by the doorman and directed to her father’s study upstairs. As she arrived she was surprised to see Galen sitting in the study with her father.

“Rachel!” Caleb cried jovially, rising from his desk and embracing her. Galen likewise rose, though he stayed back and kept silent. Her father pushed her back to arm’s length, searching her eyes. “How were negotiations today?”

She nodded, smiling. “They went well. We’ve finalized the details of the contract; it just needs your approval.” 

He clapped his beefy hands. “Excellent!” He gestured to the chair beside Galen. When she approached her brother stepped forward, surprising her with a brief hug. His grip was stiff, not at all loving like her father. She slowly patted his shoulder, and when he pulled back an oily grin had turned his sharp face. It made her nervous.

“Do you have the Terms of Agreement with you, my dear?” Caleb asked. Thankful for the excuse to break away from her brother, Rachel reached into her back pocket and produced the thumb silver drive that Kaiba had downloaded the document onto that morning. She passed it to her father, who stuck it into his laptop and sat back in his chair. As he opened the file he asked, “Did you have a late start today?” 

“Hmm?” she asked before the question really sank in. “Oh, no, Kaiba and I finished before noon. We, ah, spent the afternoon and evening sightseeing.” 

Her father gave her a curious glance, but the heat from Galen’s incredulous glare tangibly burned into her side. Unable to tolerate it, she rounded on him. “Is there something you’d like to say, Galen?” she snapped, allowing the frustration from her perplexity in the cab to burst forth. She challenged his pale green glare with one of her own. “Because I have the feeling that you do.” 

Her brother’s eyes darkened dangerously, the smile wiped from his lips. “Are you kidding me, Rachel? I don’t recall business negotiations consisting of fraternization with the rival company.” 

Ire rose in Rachel’s throat. “ _Fraternization?!_ What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don’t think ‘sightseeing’ with the man trying to buy us out is inappropriate _at all_?” he demanded, gripping the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. He shook his head, wild orange curls bouncing off his face. “I thought you were smarter than that, Rachel – don’t you see what kind of person Seto Kaiba is? He’ll do anything to get his way, or do you not remember the time we spent studying his business tactics?”

She opened her mouth to retort, but he had made a valid point. The entire time she had been fighting to get Kaiba to open up to her, the thought had never crossed her mind that he might have been luring her in by appearing vulnerable. However, it didn’t feel that way when he was around; there were some aspects of his past that were severely jaded and had worried her, but after his terrible defeat at her hands nearly a month ago she didn’t feel like he had been insincere in their discussions. 

_Especially not tonight. His core was exposed, if only briefly; there was nothing jaded about it._

Before Rachel could formulate a response her father slammed his open palm down atop the mahogany desk, stopping her short. He looked at both of his children in turn, his eyes eerily reminding her of the eyes on her monster card, King Artorigus.

“Galen, your sister is trying to close a business deal with KaibaCorp; if that involved sightseeing with Kaiba, that doesn’t mean it’s inappropriate, no matter how you feel about him. In fact, it’s a smart move – displaying hospitality is the best way to get a partnership to be more amenable.” His hard gaze turned on Rachel. “Rachel, your brother loves you and is concerned about your welfare. Give him a break.”

She crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs at the knees. _My welfare is none of his concern_ , she wanted to say but she restrained herself. It would only complicate things more if she brooked an argument and caused a rift between herself and her brother. While he had virtually no power or say in the company goings-on, he still held sway as a member of the Pendragon family. For her father’s sake, she remained silent. Though the look on Galen’s face remained angry, he too opted to stall his argument for now. 

Satisfied, Caleb nodded, turning his eyes back to his laptop and continuing to scan through the Terms of Agreement on the thumb drive. After several long minutes of silence, only punctuated by the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the study, Caleb closed the laptop and laced his thick fingers together beneath his beard. 

“Everything looks wonderful, Rachel. The concessions aren’t too steep, and the profit margins on both sides are agreeable.” He held up a finger. “The only question I have is the concession regarding the allotment of shares.” He shot a weary look at Galen before continuing. “What’s the reasoning behind reducing your brother’s amount of shares in the company to 2%?” 

Galen shot to his feet, rage overcoming him. “ _WHAT?!_ ” he bellowed, a hateful scowl warping his red face. 

Rachel frowned at him, likewise rising to her feet. she held up her hands in a placating gesture. “Galen, there’s an explanation—“

“No, _fuck_ you, Rachel!!” he screamed, fists clenched and shaking. His pale green eyes had turned so mad and crazy that a pang of fear shot through Rachel’s chest. She took a step back as he leaned toward her, stabbing an accusatory finger in her face. “Just because Dad thinks you’re smarter than me doesn’t mean you actually are! Just what in the _fuck_ makes you think you have the right to deny me my share in this company, this family?!” 

“GALEN!” Caleb roared, rising to his feet. He came around the desk, inserting himself between Rachel and her brother and planting his hands on his thick hips. “Your sister said she has an explanation. Either you shut your mouth and listen to it, or you leave and you get nothing out of this deal.” While Rachel couldn’t see her father’s face, the way Galen’s went white meant that it must have looked frightening. “And I mean _nothing_ , Galen Pendragon.” 

For a moment it seemed like Galen was going to listen. He shifted back, dipping his right side as if to sit back down in his chair. Then, without warning, he hauled back and slammed his clenched fist directly into Caleb's face. 

“ _Dad_!” Rachel shouted, catching him under the arms as he stumbled into her. It took him a moment to right his balance, but when he did her father took a step forward and grabbed a handful of Galen’s shirt in his meaty hands. Galen struggled to free himself, but Caleb Pendragon’s grip was like iron. He brought his son’s face nose to nose with himself. 

“ _Get out of my office_ ,” he growled, letting the words sink in for a moment before shoving Galen backwards. Tripping over his own feet, Galen fell to the floor. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head with disbelief. Her father wiped the blood dripping from his nose on the back of his sleeve, keeping his hard stare on his son. “I’ve allowed you so many chances, son. So many chances to redeem yourself, make something worthwhile out of the life that your mother and I worked so hard to build and shape for you. And _this_ is what we get in return?” He gestured to Rachel. “Rachel worked hard to get Seto Kaiba not to buy us out, and you try to undo everything without even giving a chance to hear her reasons for your share cut.” Caleb crossed his arms. “I’m _through_. You don’t know the pain it causes me everyday, facing the members of the board and their side-eyed stares, wondering why my twenty-five year old son is still mooching off the family vault. Why my twenty-five year old son doesn’t have a job, a life, _anything_ in the way of ambition.” His eyes narrowed. “You wonder why your sister gets control of the company over you? It’s because of this, right here.” He gestured in disgust at Galen’s prone form.

“You’ve always loved her more than me,” Galen spat, slowly getting to his feet. His anger encompassed both Rachel and their father, engulfing them in palpable waves. “She was always Mom’s favorite too.” He centered his focus on her. “That’s why _you_ got everything and I got _nothing_.” He eyed their father head to toe. “And the proof of that is clear to me.”

“Galen, you know that’s bullshit,” Rachel argued. His behavior was frightening, erratic; it reminded her painfully of the nights she had spent up with him in their teenage years, talking him down out of a raging drug high and staying by his side all night. She wasn’t sure that he was completely clean, but his speech and reasoning were too lucid for drugs to be the underlying cause. She took a step around her father, giving her brother an imploring stare. “I would _never_ do anything to purposely cheat you, you know that. You have every right to be angry, but please – I know what I’m doing. You _have_ to trust me.” 

Galen’s eyes softened ever so slightly, though his expression remained skeptical. She took another step, extending a hand toward him. “Please.”

Finally, his expression lost its edge, melting away into sorrow as he took her outstretched hand. She pulled him into as brief a hug he had given her earlier before placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel,” her brother said, eyes glazing as he gazed at her. 

Rachel smiled tightly, softening her tone. “It's okay, Galen. Kaiba and I agreed to cut shares as a failsafe in case of hostile takeover from either KaibaCorp or Templar Tech. He and I will both hold 48% of shares, and you and his brother will hold the remaining 4%. That way, if either Kaiba or myself decided to move against the other, we would have a 2% lead to veto the motion.” 

She let the information sink in before continuing. “I _need_ your support. I couldn’t do it without you.” She looked back over her shoulder at her father, who was watching them intently. He nodded, casting his gaze to the floor. She returned her eyes to her brother. “But Dad’s right; it’s time you picked yourself up from this slump and made your own way in life.” She cupped his bony cheek in her palm, arching a brow. “Give him the benefit of the doubt, okay?”

After a long moment Galen nodded, pulling Rachel into a genuine hug this time. Relief flooded her chest, having averted a potential disaster in both business and familial relations. She really _wasn’t_ able to proceed without Galen's cooperation, and despite their differences she _did_ love him. Her thoughts turned to Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba. Though she knew nothing about their relationship, it was obvious that Kaiba loved his little brother very much. He made it clear there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Mokuba, nothing he _hadn’t_ done. In turn, she felt the same of Galen. It only strengthened her resolve to know she shared that in common with Kaiba as well. 

Releasing her brother she turned back to their father, who had a decidedly softer expression on his face. He smiled, returning to his desk and reopening the laptop. With a click of the mouse, the printer at the side of his desk came alive and began spitting out a photocopy of the merger agreement. 

“You’ve made me very proud, Rachel," Caleb said after a moment of silence. "I fully support the merger with KaibaCorp, and any decision you make henceforth with Templar Tech’s assets.” He smiled. “When you return this to Kaiba, give him my congratulations as well. He managed to survive doing battle with you both in the dueling arena _and_ the business arena; it says a lot for his fortitude to stand up to someone like you.”


	7. Crossfire

Rachel couldn’t understand why she had such trouble getting her hair to lay right. Or, for that matter, why she even cared. She had started working on straightening it after she had called Kaiba to tell him that her father had accepted their polished merger contract. She had waited until the next morning rather than calling him that night like he asked, because by the time she had finished visiting with Galen and her father and returned to her apartment on Central Park West it was well past three in the morning. Instead, she had asked him to meet her at her apartment that evening to sign the agreement and share drinks with her.

When Kaiba had called later to indicate he was on his way, her nerves had ignited and left her wandering around her apartment in little flurries of tidying things up. For some reason she also felt the need to change clothes, from casual slacks and blouse to a lavender sun dress that acutely accented the curves of her torso. Now, as she fought with her curls to make them lay straight, she tried hard to rationalize the mixed bag of emotions that had been tossed up within her. 

She was happy that her father had given his blessing to the contract, despite the firestorm Galen had tried to stir up around it. She was melancholy, because after this meeting with Kaiba he would be returning to Japan until things could be fully legalized in both countries. She had gotten him to open up – if only very slightly – within the month of his stay in New York City, and she had to admit that underneath all his bluster and self-indulgence he harbored a rare sincerity that shined like a diamond in the rough. And she was also nervous – even excited - to see him. 

Realization sunk like a cold stone in Rachel’s stomach, causing her to burn herself with the straightening iron. She yelped, slammed the device down on the bathroom counter, pulled the cord from the wall and put as much distance as she possibly could between herself and her own reflection. She moved through the spacious living room, ending up before the huge picture window that overlooked Central Park. Its lights twinkled like fairies in a forest, twilight just beginning to descend over Manhattan. She released the breath that had caught itself in her chest, running shaky hands through her perfectly straightened hair. 

_No….oh no, this can’t be happening…get a hold of yourself, Rachel…._

But the damage had already been dealt. She had uncovered the naked truth behind her random emotions, and it scared her - she had developed feelings for Kaiba. Mustering what strength she could, Rachel tried to smother the butterflies in her stomach by thinking of something else. Thoughts of the still long and arduous road of litigation she faced, of Galen’s outburst the previous night, _anything_ else. But no matter how hard she tried, the truth shined clear as day in the forefront of her mind. 

_Damn it all to Hell_.

Rachel made her way into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of red wine off the rack atop the fridge and popping the cork. _If I can’t deal with it now, at least I can mask it_. As she took a long swig straight from the bottle, she continued to try and maintain a cap on the rising tide of nerves in her body. 

_He’s going to be here any second. Don’t look like a fool._

As if on cue a brief knock came at the door. Rachel exhaled hard, grabbing the cork and working it back into the mouth of the bottle. “Come in,” she called, not bothering to turn. When the door had opened and shut again, she put the bottle down on the counter and raised her head. 

_Here we go…_

“Thanks for coming, Kaiba,” she said, turning.

An explosion blew out her eardrums as a gun fired from the center of the living room. The wind of the passing bullet clawed at her hair as it ripped by inches from her head, slamming into the oak-paneled wall of the kitchen and splintering the wood. A strange man in all black with a hooded mask tracked her with the gun as she flung herself to the side and down on the floor behind the island counter. Scrambling on hands and knees she clawed at the cabinets, searching for any sort of makeshift weapon she could use to defend herself. 

Before Rachel even had the chance to grab anything, the man had rounded the kitchen island and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He yanked upward, pain searing across her scalp and drawing a startled shriek from her lungs. As he drew her to her feet she scratched and punched at her attacker, landing hits on his covered face and arms but not enough to cause him any real pain. He forced her head down and around, twisting her up like a ragdoll until she was facing the same direction he was and tucked tightly against his chest. 

Fear imploded in her core, a cold tingling that raised every hair on her body. If she didn’t find a way to escape, she would be dead. That point was driven home as, when she tried to kick the assassin, he pressed the cold steel muzzle of the gun into her right temple. She grasped his arm and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for death.

Another knock sounded at the door. Rachel’s eyes snapped open, her heart suddenly flaring with hope.

“KAIBA!!” 

With a loud crack, the door snapped off its hinges and Kaiba flew into the apartment, his studded white coat flowing behind him like a cape. The assassin turned the gun on him, snapping off two shots. Kaiba brought up the steel briefcase in his right hand, amazingly deflecting both shots and barreling forward. He tackled the man head on, bringing all three of them crashing against the kitchen counter and tumbling to the ground in a tangle. Trembling with adrenaline and fear, Rachel dragged herself free from the assassin’s grasp, crawling away from the brief brawl that ensued behind her. When she was a safe enough distance away, she looked back. In two surgical strikes, Kaiba struck the gun out of the assassin’s hand and brought the steel briefcase crashing into the side of the man’s head. Without another sound, the assassin lay still on his back. 

Rachel’s mind spun, attempting to comprehend how her world had fallen apart and had been put back together in less than a minute’s time. The edges of her vision swam with the threatening black of unconsciousness, and she barely noticed Kaiba’s hands on her arms pulling her to her feet. He was saying something to her, staring at her with concern riddling his blue eyes as he brushed something sharp out of her hair. His hand came away bloody, which snapped her back to reality. 

“Kaiba!” 

“Are you hurt?!” he demanded, continuing to pull sharp objects from her shoulder and hair. When the pain finally settled into her shoulder and back, she dimly realized that she had slammed into the bottle of wine when Kaiba had tackled all three of them against the counter. The entire back of her dress was sticky with red wine and blood, and jagged edges of broken glass had jammed themselves into her skin and tangled in her hair. 

“N-No,” she replied shakily, grabbing a towel from the oven rack and dabbing at the blood running down her right arm. Kaiba tore the towel from her hands, pressing it against the source of the blood flow at her shoulder and tracking his eyes across her from head to toe. He spared a brief glance behind him. 

“What the hell happened!?”

“I-I don’t know,” she stammered, staring at the stiff body of the assassin lying in the corner of her kitchen. ‘He knocked at the door, and I thought it was you so I didn’t even bother to look…he started shooting, and then _you_ showed up.” In a sudden gush of emotion, she found herself throwing her arms about his neck. “Kaiba, you saved my life!”

He hastily grasped her arms and pulled them off his shoulders, but his face had turned a bright pink. “Save your thanks, Pendragon – we have to get out of here, now. Can you walk?” 

“I think so,” she replied, gingerly testing her strength by shifting her weight. She was still quivering with adrenaline, but her lower body seemed completely unharmed.

“Good, c’mon.” He whirled away toward the front door, grabbing his briefcase and her upper arm and pulling her along behind him. When they reached the elevator bank at the end of the hall and called one to the floor, Kaiba put himself between her and the direction they had just come, shielding her with his body. When the elevator arrived he pushed her inside, blocking the doors until they closed completely and the car was on its way down to the lobby. 

After a long moment of silence Kaiba, who was still facing the doors with his back to her, asked, “What’s the occasion?” 

“What?” she asked, dumbfounded. 

He gave her a sidelong look over his shoulder. “The _dress_ , Pendragon.” 

Embarrassment overtook her anxiety in a heartbeat, and she felt heat rising in her face. She smoothed the fabric at her waist subconsciously, looking at her heeled feet. _Of all the times you could have worn a dress and heels, it HAD to be today_. “I, uh…I don’t really know," she lied. "I guess I felt like it.” 

He stared at her a moment longer before turning back to face the doors. 

“Looks nice.” 

Rachel felt like her chest would explode if her heart pounded any harder. She bit her lower lip, fighting against the rush of conflicting emotion that spun around in her head. She didn’t know how to respond, so she remained silent as the elevator opened out into the apartment building’s empty lobby. Kaiba reached back, grabbing her arm again and pushing her toward the revolving front door. He stayed close to her, eyes scanning their surroundings intently as they exited the building into the breezy night. He flagged down a taxi, opening the door and pushing her inside ahead of him. 

“Where to?” the driver asked, turning around. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of Rachel’s injuries, but she ignored his concern with a wave of her hand. 

“The Pendragon Estate. Step on it.” 

“Ma'am,” the driver protested, gesturing toward her torn-up shoulder worriedly. “Don’t you think we should—“

“She said the Pendragon Estate, _goddamnit_ ,” Kaiba snapped, irritation etched across his angular face.

The driver shrugged, turning back around. “Whatever you say, buddy.”

As soon as the cab pulled away from the curb, Kaiba raised the privacy screen and turned to her. His warm hands examined her shoulder again, feeling for any more stray shards of glass. He grabbed the kitchen towel, which he had thrown over his shoulder when entering the vehicle, and pressed it gently against her wound. Rachel didn’t realize she was staring until Kaiba glanced at her, arching an eyebrow. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

She lowered her eyes in embarrassment. “N-No, sorry. I just…”

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “No, _I’m_ sorry." He reopened them, turning back to her shoulder. "This is just...insane.” 

“I know,” she breathed, clutching the Excalibur pendant with her left hand this time. She dug her thumb into the emerald over and over, forcing her thoughts away from the darkness of fear that threatened to envelope her. Someone tried to have her killed tonight, and she had no idea why. Or, for that matter, who could have arranged it. It unnerved her to think that she had enemies in the shadows already, having only just acquired Templar Tech from her father. It was also unlikely that she was the only one that had them. 

As if reading her thoughts, Kaiba looked up and asked, “Why are we going to your estate?” 

“We have to warn my father and Galen,” she replied, wincing as the cab hit a pothole and caused the towel to dig into her shoulder. “If I had a hit placed on me, they may have as well. And I don’t have my phone on me to call ahead - I left it in the apartment.”

Kaiba reached into the inner pocket of his white coat, producing his cell phone and handing it to her. “Here, make it quick.” 

He continued to dry the blood from her shoulder as she punched in Galen’s number. After a few rings he answered, and his voice twisted her stomach. 

“Who is this?” he asked, sounding shaken. 

“Galen, it’s Rachel,” she replied, and an audible sigh almost blew the phone speaker out. 

“Oh thank _Christ_ ,” her brother shouted on the other line. “I tried calling you multiple times; Rachel, someone broke into the house. Dad....”

Her heart skipped a beat, breath catching in her throat. Kaiba glanced at her, but she ignored him. She frowned so hard her forehead began to hurt. “What _about_ Dad, Galen?!” 

“He….Rachel, he’s dead.”

Rachel's heart stopped, lungs constricting. It was a joke - it had to be. Galen must still be spiteful from his confrontation with their father the previous night; it wouldn't have been the first time he had turned that spite on her, especially with her pronouncement of cutting his shares on top of it all. 

_But...why would he lie about something like that?_

"....What?!" 

"He's _dead_ , Rachel. Whoever broke into the house murdered him."

The finality and defeat in his voice held nothing but solid truth. Rachel’s ears began ringing, her fingers losing their grip strength. The phone slipped from her hand, bouncing across the seat and ending up on the floor between she and Kaiba. Just before her vision was swallowed by tears she caught Kaiba’s concerned expression. She fought hard against the sensation to cry out, her face contorting with the effort. She dug her fingernails into her palms and bit her lip in an attempt to divert her focus, but nothing worked. A terrible sob escaped her lungs. 

Her father, Caleb Pendragon, the only solid source of strength she had left in her life, was gone.

Kaiba's hand urgently grasped her right forearm, giving it a rough shake and tight squeeze. “Pendragon, what is it? What happened?” When she didn’t respond, his voice grew hard. “ _Rachel_.” 

Rachel did her best to blink back the tears, bringing her eyes to his. Realization slowly dawned on his face without her ever having to say a word. Kaiba pursed his thin lips, wrapped his right hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her head into his chest. The tender action broke the last fringes of the grip on her emotions, and reality sank her like a shipwreck. She lost track of time as tears poured from her eyes, sobs wracking her chest so hard her ribs felt bruised. The only thing that kept her intact was Kaiba’s arm around her shoulders, and the continuous thudding of his heartbeat in her ear. 

After what seemed like ages, Kaiba’s hand gently squeezed her left shoulder. “We’re here.” 

Doing her best to pull herself together she sat up, swiping at her tear-stained face. Kaiba stepped out of the cab, taking her arm to help her onto her feet. As soon as she was standing stably he released her, dropping his steel briefcase on the ground, retrieving his phone from the cab floor, paying the driver and then heading up the marble steps to the front door of the estate. She followed numbly behind, dimly aware that he was actively putting as much space between them as he could without being obvious about it. He reached the door well ahead of her, pounding his fist against it until it flew open. 

Galen, bruised and bloody, completely ignored Kaiba and ran around him to snatch Rachel up in his arms. She hugged her scrawny brother tightly, a fresh wave of tears spilling from her eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. He eyed her shoulder fearfully. 

“Rachel, my god – what happened to you?!”

“I got attacked too,” she replied, hanging her hands on his shoulders. She glanced at Kaiba, who was standing by the door and watching them with crossed arms. She turned back to her brother, looking him over. “Are _you_ all right?"  
  
He nodded, curly hair frizzing in the breeze. "I-I think so. I heard the window break and a gunshot in Dad's study, so I ran up to see what happened. By the time I got there...well, the assassin got away, but not before beating the shit out of me."  
  
Rachel swallowed. "Where’s Dad now?” 

His thin face lengthened in misery. “Rachel, no. I can’t let you see that.” 

She tightened her grip on his shoulders. “Take me to him _now_ , Galen.” 

Galen swallowed multiple times before finally relenting with a nod. He grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her back toward the mansion. He yet again neglected to acknowledge Kaiba as they made their way past him and into the circular foyer. They bypassed a knot of Templar Tech security guards huddled together by the Turkish tapestry on the left, charging up the stairs toward the study. Kaiba swept after them silently. When they reached the thick oak door, Galen turned back to her. “Are you _really_ sure you want to see this?” 

“Galen, stop messing around!” 

With a gusty sigh, Galen pushed open the door, and the sight inside knocked the wind out of her lungs. The stately window facing toward the back lawn was broken inward, shattered glass littering the thick green carpet like raindrops in the grass. Beside the mahogany desk lay her father’s pale, lifeless body. On closer inspection, she saw a perfectly rounded bullet hole oozing blood burrowed into his left temple and having exploded out his right. A wave of nausea punched her in the stomach, and she whirled away before the sickness could overtake her. She inadvertently flung herself right into Kaiba's chest; he steadied her with a hand on her undamaged shoulder. He gave her a questioning look, which she answered with a firm nod. 

When Rachel turned back to her brother, he had finally seemed to notice Kaiba’s presence. His face flushed and he crossed the space between them in two steps, knocking Kaiba’s hand off her shoulder with a hard slap. “Get your hands off my sister, you bastard!” Galen snarled viciously, planting his hands on Kaiba’s broad chest and shoving him backward. Though Kaiba stood his ground and narrowed his blue eyes angrily, Rachel threw herself between the two men to prevent a fight from breaking out. She glared at her brother.

“Galen, knock it off!” 

The crazy rage from the night before had returned to his pale green eyes. He tried to step around her but she rooted herself to the spot, throwing her arms out to block his advance. Realizing he wouldn’t get around her without having to physically remove her, Galen flung a finger at Kaiba’s chest over her shoulder. 

“HE has something to do with this, I KNOW he does!” Galen bellowed. “He’s the only one that would stand to gain from having us all picked off!” 

Rachel narrowed her eyes. “Galen, Kaiba _saved my life_. If he didn’t show up to my apartment when he did I would be dead too!” She stared at her brother, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Why would he do that if he was trying to have us killed, huh?” When he tried to step around her again she grabbed him by the lapel and dragged him back to face her. Anger had begun to burn away her sorrow. “ _Answer_ me!”

Though Galen’s rage was hardly dispelled by her statement, he did lose some of his steam. Rather than fight against her to reach Kaiba, he gave up and instead crossed his arms in a huff. 

“I don’t know, Rachel.” He stared at her. ‘But isn’t it the _least_ bit suspicious to you that he shows up wanting to buy us out, then right before the merger you create is sealed you and Dad have hits put out on you?” 

Rachel could see where his logic would have been sound, but for one flaw; she had witnessed Kaiba bursting into her apartment, risking his life to save hers without a moment’s hesitation. It didn’t add up that he would want her dead if he would go to that length of trouble just for her. She shook her head.

“No, Galen. He isn’t involved in this. I swear it.” 

When Galen still didn’t look convinced, Kaiba stepped up beside her and eyed her brother evenly. “If you think I’d put a deal like this at risk by having you and your family killed, you’re even more stupid that I’ve been lead to believe. I may be selfish, but I have no reason – or desire – to kill anyone. Don’t equate me with the previously bad legacy of the Kaiba name.” 

When her brother appeared pacified for the moment, Kaiba put his hands on Rachel’s shoulders and turned her to face him. His azure eyes shined with intent. “Whatever resources I can devote to help track down the person responsible for hiring the assassins is yours.” He inhaled sharply, a line creasing his brow. He clearly struggled with inner turmoil as he continued, “And… I think it would be best if you came to Japan with me. Tonight.” 

“What?” she breathed, heart fluttering. She searched his face for answers, but when she found none she asked, “Why?” 

“Whoever ordered the hit on you is still out there,” he explained, dropping his hands from her shoulders. “When they find out you survived, they’ll come after you again.” His expression flickered with worry, which surprised her. But the moment was brief; it flashed by in seconds, once again replaced by his a deadpan expression. “You’re now the official CEO of Templar Tech. In the interest of our merger, I can’t have you getting killed over a power grab. And right now, New York City is no longer safe for you.” He turned his gaze on Galen, challenge open on his face. “Not that I’d care, but do you have anything to say about that idea?” 

“Well what about _me?_ ” Galen flustered. He slammed an open palm into his chest. “ _I_ could be in danger too!” 

Kaiba shook his head. “They didn’t try to kill you; they came for your father and your sister, the owners of Templar Tech. Sorry, buddy, but they find you just as useless as I do. I think you’re safe here for now.” When Galen tried to protest, Kaiba held up a hand to stop him. He turned his azure gaze back on Rachel. “Rachel? What do you say?” 

Seeing no other options around his logic, she nodded. “Yes, I’ll go with you.” 

Without hesitation Kaiba pulled the cell phone from his inner coat pocket, whirling away and speaking to someone on the other line about bringing his private jet to the Pendragon Estate. When he had moved out of earshot, Rachel turned back to face Galen. All fight had left his thin face, replaced by pure worry fringed with hatred. He pulled her into another tight hug. 

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this, sis?” 

Rachel squeezed her arms around his shoulders. “I don’t have any other choice. Kaiba’s right; the longer I stay here the more danger I sink into.” She pulled back, eyeing him intently. Her heart pounded harder as she made a difficult decision. “Until the threat is past, I need to be out of sight. Galen, in my absence I’m putting you temporarily in charge of Templar Tech.”

His pale green eyes bulged with surprise. “What? But…But Rachel, I—“

“Yes, Galen, you _can_ ,” she answered his unspoken rebuttal, affording him a weak smile. “I haven’t given up on you. I know you have what it takes in you somewhere; when push comes to shove, you’ve always found your way.” She brushed a line of blood from his cheek. “That’s what I’ve always admired about you, big brother.” 

Across the room, she saw Kaiba turn at her last two words before she buried herself in Galen’s bony chest for one final hug. He held her as tight as he dared, kissing her forehead and looking at her with tear-brimmed eyes. He nodded. “Right. Just…hurry up and come back.” 

Her smile was weakened by sadness. “I promise I will. As soon as you think the threat is over, let me know. I shouldn’t be gone more than a few months.” 

Kaiba approached them as they separated, slipping his cell phone back into his coat and nodding to Rachel. “My jet is on its way here. Grab what you think is necessary and get ready to leave.”


	8. State of Mind

By the time the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet was on final approach to Domino City, Seto was tired of watching silent tears stream from Rachel’s eyes. It wasn’t for lack of sympathy; the woman had survived an assassination attempt and had seen her father’s dead body only minutes apart, so he couldn’t begin to guess as to what she must be feeling. The only time she had left his sight after boarding the jet was to shower and change out of her blood and wine-soaked dress, but the entire duration of the 13 hour flight she had spent huddled in her seat with eyes glazed over. It had become an annoyance to him because he felt powerless to help her. 

_Think, Kaiba…the times when Mokuba used to cry, how did you handle it_? Seated across from her, Seto gnawed on his fist in thought. Rachel dejectedly ignored the hot food and drink he had brought to her, only accepting a blanket and pillow he had dropped in her lap after he gave up on conversation that she never responded to. While her gaze was directed to the dimming twilight outside, Seto scanned her face. _She ignored the food and small talk – what else can I do? I don’t want to leave her, but she isn’t making this easy for me_. When he ran out of possibilities he sighed, frustration getting the better of him and forcing him to his feet. 

_I can’t do this anymore. I need to go think._

The thought stopped him in his tracks, realization gripping his heart. _Of course!_ He turned on his heel, stepping before Rachel and extending his hand. “Come with me.” 

It took her a moment to respond. When she did, she gazed at him with tired eyes, observing his hand as though she didn’t know what it was. When he wiggled his fingers impatiently, Rachel peeled the blanket from around her shoulders and took his hand. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch, sending a tingle up his arm. As soon as she was on her feet he released her, turning his back on her as quickly as possible to hide the color rising in his face. He led her toward the front of the aircraft, up the spiral stairs that opened into the corridor connecting the cockpit to the cargo hold.

The steward standing beside the cockpit door gave him a nod. “Mr. Kaiba, do you need anything?” 

“A moment alone,” he replied.

The steward bowed. “Yes, Mr. Kaiba.” 

When the steward disappeared into the cabin, Seto chanced a glance back at Rachel. He was relieved to find that her expression had finally taken on human quality once again. Her brow was arched in suspicion. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, voice cracking from hoarseness. 

In response he turned away from the cockpit and led her toward the direction of the cargo hold. Just before the hold, he stopped in front of metal a door that was labeled “Private Personnel Only” in bold red letters. When he turned, Rachel was curiously inspecting the door. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Her green gaze turned on him, scrutiny replacing curiosity. “What? Why?” 

He sighed, growing frustrated. “Are you normally this suspicious?” 

Rachel crossed her arms heavily, narrowing her bloodshot eyes. “I think I have a right to be a little suspicious of being taken to a weird door in your private jet and told to close my eyes.”

“Just…shut up and close your eyes, Pendragon.” He immediately winced. In a rare moment, he cursed himself for not having taken the time to develop his social skills better. He had been isolated from almost everything when Gozaburo was alive, especially from having friends or relationships. When the man died, he should have thought to take the extra step in putting distance between himself and Gozaburo by becoming a kinder person.

Now, as Rachel’s eyes hardened, he knew he was going to pay for the lack of that particular skill. “The pinnacle of chivalry you are, Seto Kaiba – telling a grieving woman to shut up and do as she’s told.” She turned on her heel, copper hair whirling over her shoulder as she made to walk away. He shot his hand out, stopping her with fingers hooked around her elbow. 

“Rachel, wait," he pleaded, "….I didn’t mean it like that.”

She sighed, turning back. The look on her face told him that he had only one shot at this. Seto pursed his lips, giving her an imploring gaze. While he didn’t want to reveal what he was about to show her, he needed her to know that what he was doing was exceedingly special. He would never have taken her if it hadn’t been for trying to calm her distress. And while he verbally couldn’t express it without coming across as harsh, he hoped against hope that his expression could achieve it instead. 

_I need to comfort her, not undermine her…idiot._

After a tense moment Rachel’s hard expression relaxed, and her eyes fluttered closed with a sigh. 

“This had better be worth it, Kaiba.” 

When he was certain that she wasn’t peeking, Seto turned to the control panel on the wall to the right of the door and pressed the door release. It slid up and open silently, opening out onto the private viewing deck. It was made entirely from reinforced glass, hanging below the jet's belly at just the right angle so that it appeared as though they were standing on the very air itself. The stars twinkled brilliantly as night fell across Japan, and the sparkling light show of Domino City was flowing toward them at a steady pace. He turned back to Rachel, hovering a nervous hand over the small of her back before forcing himself to plant his palm there. He guided her to the center of the deck, the starry night sky whisking by all around. He waited until the lights of Domino grew close enough to make out before he dropped his hand. 

“Okay - open your eyes.” 

While he couldn’t see her reaction, the startled gasp that escaped her throat told him all he needed to know. Her head turned left and right, verdant eyes wide and filled with wonder as she tried to absorb the sight from every angle. She looked down at her feet, turning to face him and watching the clouds explode into vapor as the dragon-shaped jet cut through them. The natural light from the stars and ambient light from the corridor behind them played across her face in such a way that glowed like an angelic being. Try as he might to pull away, Seto found his eyes riveted to her. As the last traces of sorrow in her countenance melted away into awe, the sincerity and innocence of Rachel’s wonderment was alarmingly alluring. His breath caught in his chest; it startled him to know that such a sensation existed in him, taking hold deep in the pit of his stomach before he could stop it. It frightened him; every fiber of his being fought against the urge to allow it cultivate, to grow into something that he had never been exposed to before. A tremble had taken up in his hands as he managed to suppress the alien sense inside him, studying Rachel as a wide smile broke her red lips. Her eyes sparkled as brightly the emerald necklace she wore. 

“Kaiba, this is _incredible_!” she breathed, splaying a hand across her chest over the pendant. “How did you manage to build something like this?” 

He shrugged, shoving his shaky hands in his pockets to hide them. “Money. I had it designed specifically for Mokuba and I to have a place to think or relax on our long flights around the world. No one but the two of us has ever been allowed in here.” His chest constricted as her sparkling eyes met his. “I….thought it would ease your mind.” 

“It’s wonderful,” she replied softly, her gaze slipping back to the sky outside. 

Seto swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. He forced himself to turn away toward the exit. “Yeah, well….don’t get attached. Like I said, it’s for Mokuba and I only. And we’ll be landing soon, so we’d better get back to the cabin.” He moved toward door. 

“Thank you, Seto.” 

Her use of his first name only brought him up short. He glanced over his shoulder, realizing that she was staring at him. Her eyes were full of thankfulness and something else he didn’t quite understand. 

He nodded. “You’re welcome.” Whirling away to save what little he had left of his composure, he fled the private viewing deck as fast as he could. Instead of heading back to the cabin he made a beeline for the bathroom, locking himself inside and splashing ice cold water from the sink across his burning face. He stayed there for the remainder of the flight, only exiting when the jet had landed and was cooling down on the runway of the Kaiba Estate. When he finally mustered the courage to leave, he found the steward assisting Rachel with retrieving her luggage from the cargo hold. 

Seto did his best to avoid meeting her gaze when she turned to observe him. “The servants will show you to your room and make sure you’re comfortable there. Then get some sleep – you look like you got hit by a freight train.” He swallowed as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. “In the morning, I expect you to meet Mokuba and I for breakfast at 8am sharp. Don’t consider this a vacation; you’re just here so that I know our merger deal is safe.” 

“I understand, Kaiba,” she replied, the reversion to using his last name stabbing unease into his heart for some reason. He nodded and left the cargo hold, exiting the jet and making his way to the mansion without waiting for her. He went directly to his private suite, slamming the door behind him and leaning his back against it.

 _You’re losing it, Kaiba_. The memory of Rachel’s face bathed in starlight swam unbidden across his mind’s eye, stirring a painful vortex of repressed emotion in the pit of his stomach. _All you’re doing is protecting your assets by bringing her here. Without her, the Templar Tech deal will be lost. She means nothing more to you than that._

He pushed off from the door, walking to his bedroom and throwing himself on the mattress face-up. Try as he might, the image of Rachel Pendragon slowly etched itself into his mind, an image that he knew would stay with him forever.


	9. Waking Up

Rachel had a hard time deciding whether or not to show up to breakfast the next morning. When she had received the summons from Kaiba’s butler at 8am sharp, she had already been awake and staring out the bay window of her room at the gorgeous garden for hours. She could hardly skip the meal; not only would it be incredibly rude, but she also had not eaten for close to 24 hours. The emotional turmoil she had been subjected to since the previous night just continued to evolve, creating a black hole in her stomach that absorbed all feelings and numbed her entire body.

The knowledge that her father was murdered hadn’t quite sunk in all the way, but Rachel was painfully aware of its existence. It lurked beneath her subconscious, rearing its head to snap every so often but not truly latching on despite her having seen Caleb Pendragon’s dead body first hand. She could still see it, fresh as if she hadn’t left her father’s study. His pale, motionless form face-up beside his desk, the window broken inward by an attack that had come from the back lawn…it was so real to her that she felt if she reached out she would be able to brush a hand over his cold, dead face. 

_I’ll never talk to him again, never be enveloped in his tight hugs. He’s gone forever_. The burn of tears stabbed at the backs of her eyes, but Rachel had cried so much since waking up that nothing happened. Her hands throbbed painfully as she wrung them for the millionth time, watching the sun slowly rise and splash soft pinks and yellows across the Kaiba Estate. And again, for the millionth time, the thoughts rushed through her head of what she could have done differently to prevent the assassination attempts at all. 

_I could have turned Kaiba away and sent him packing, like Galen suggested. Obviously someone was slighted by my agreement to forge a merger with him. If I had just turned him away…_

Seto Kaiba’s angular face exploded across her vision – like all her other thoughts that morning, for the millionth time. The moment Rachel even thought the words she knew she could never have turned him away. What he offered was too valuable to ignore. And after their flight from New York to Domino City last night, the stakes had been imperceptibly raised. 

In some way, the dynamics between she and Kaiba had shifted last night. Not only had he saved her life, he had also granted her the privilege of witnessing the most indescribable sight from the private viewing deck of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet with the obvious hopes of consoling her. As the world raced by them on all sides, it was as if they had stepped out of time for the briefest moment. Nothing had mattered in that space except the two of them. Rachel could tell by the way he had regarded her that something had changed in that very moment between them. It was unspoken and unrealized, but incredibly powerful. 

_I just don’t know what to think anymore._

As hunger gnawed at her stomach, Rachel decided it would be best to continue pressing ahead. If there was any one thing in the world she needed right now – aside from food – it was not to be alone. Reaching up to the Excalibur pendant with her right hand, she rose from the chair by the window and began pulling clothing from her luggage. By the time she had freshened up and headed down to the dining hall, her sense of dread had been completely overtaken by the drive for sustenance. When she was shown into the immense room by the estate staff, she was met with nothing short of a banquet. The long table was laid out with a spread of traditional Japanese and American breakfast foods, including drinks and a newspaper set at each place. It would have overwhelmed her had it not been for the fact that Kaiba, reading the newspaper, refused to look at her. 

“You’re _late_ ,” he stated flatly, turning the page. His plate was empty, and she winced; he must have been waiting for her to arrive before starting. 

She sighed. “I’m sorry, I just—“

Kaiba exhaled forcefully through his nose, setting the newspaper angrily to the side. Though his stare was cold, it wasn’t nearly as hard as she had feared it would be. He gestured to the seat beside him, at the same time glancing across the table at the other man seated there, who Rachel could only guess was his little brother. Mokuba rose as Rachel moved to the chair beside Kaiba, indigo eyes shining with excitement. He bowed deeply to her, black ponytail sliding over the shoulder of his yellow suit; though the resemblance to Kaiba was unmistakable, Mokuba was a world’s difference in character just by his reaction to her alone.

“Miss Pendragon, it’s wonderful to meet you,” Mokuba smiled warmly, his voice not quite as deep as his brother's. “Seto has told me all about you.” 

Rachel returned the smile. “You must be Mokuba. It’s very nice to meet you; your brother speaks very highly of you.” 

Mokuba’s smile deepened as he glanced back to Kaiba, who had not moved since Rachel had approached. He spread his hands to take in the entirety of the table. “Seto had the kitchen prepare everything we could think of for breakfast.” His eyes suddenly lost their shine. “It’s the least we could do for you after yesterday.” 

Rachel smiled graciously, turning her gaze askance at Kaiba. “I really appreciate that.”

Kaiba pursed his lips, reaching for the ceramic coffee carafe set between their place mats. “We still have business to conduct regarding the implementation of the merger and opening an investigation into your father’s death.” He slowly filled both of their mugs with steaming black coffee. “You’ll be useless to me if you’re doing nothing but crying all the time.” 

Anger simmered in her chest as she slipped into her seat, but he made a valid point. It would do no one any amount of good to have half of a partnership crumble in instability and leave the other half to support both the business and the partner. She kept her mouth shut, reaching for the coffee and pouring cream into it. A brief but uncomfortable silence fell as Kaiba signaled the wait staff to begin serving them. When her plate was nearly overflowing with everything from syrupy pancakes and eggs to steamed rice and a small bowl of miso soup, Mokuba struck up conversation once again.

“I hope you enjoy your stay with us, Rachel. Have you ever been to Domino City before?”

Rachel shook her head, sipping the coffee. It was perfectly brewed. “No, I haven’t. I’ve visited Tokyo with my—“ she paused. _With my father_ she was about to say, but she could feel the impending dread bringing him up would provoke. After a momentary pause, she continued, “—on business for Templar Tech.” She smiled weakly, brushing her red-gold curls over her shoulder with her free hand. “Considering that we deal almost exclusively in improvements for Duel Monsters, you’d think I’d have been to Domino before.”

Mokuba beamed, taking a hearty bite of a strawberry-topped pancake. “I think you’ll like it here. There’s a lot of things to see and do, especially—“

“She’s here on _business_ , Mokuba,” Kaiba cut him off. “Not to play around.” 

Rachel felt her ire rise as the teenager chastely closed his mouth, looking down at his plate and poking around at the contents. Unable to help herself she rounded on Kaiba, who still hadn’t touched his food. “Is your brother not allowed to formulate his own thoughts?”

Kaiba turned, glaring at her. “Don’t start with me, Pendragon." 

“I wouldn’t have to if you haven’t been acting like an _ass_ since I came down here.” 

His eyes hardened into chips of ice. “Well if _you_ hadn’t been almost an hour late, this conversation could have gone a lot differently. Namely, I wouldn’t have to reiterate how we agreed that this was not a vacation for you – I’m only protecting my own investments by bringing you here.” 

Rachel scoffed angrily and shook her head, though her heart plummeted. _Perhaps last night was nothing…a trick of the light_. “Yeah, you’ve made that pretty damn clear to me, Kaiba.” She pushed her seat back, rising from the table. Across from them, Mokuba sat in complete silence, watching the altercation with the same timidity that a child would while watching his parents argue. She turned on her heel, heading toward the door. 

“Where are you going?!”

Kaiba’s voice, though callous, sounded strained. She ignored him, tears welling up in her eyes as she hastened her pace. 

“Rachel!”

She burst into the hall, tears flowing freely. She began to run, physically trying to elude the emotions that had begun to chase her. Her path weaved left and right, down a long corridor she had no idea where it led. Not only did she have her father’s death weighing down on her, but she had foolishly allowed herself to fall into a complex emotional trap woven by her own mind. It was stupid to think someone like Seto Kaiba could ever have a heart. When the corridor came to a windowed dead end, her emotions finally caught up with her.

_Especially about you._

Rachel threw herself against the wall, sliding to the floor. She grabbed the window's red velvet curtain, pulling it around her in a childish attempt to shield herself from the invisible onslaught that crashed over her in waves. 

* * *

Seto rose from his chair as Rachel disappeared through the dining hall door. He took a step to go after her, but found himself rooted to the spot. His ribs ached with stress. _You idiot_ , he thought, numbly staring at the open door and doing his best to ignore the curious eyes of Mokuba and the wait staff. _You had to ruin what fragile connection you had with her because of your own fear_. He clenched his fists. The pain on her face had been clear as day, and he failed to see it around his own terror that he might be drawn in by her again. 

“Seto?” 

He turned to find Mokuba coming around the table, concern riddling his expression. Seto did his best to mask his turmoil as Mokuba gripped his shoulder. “Seto, what was _that_?”

“Nothing,” he growled, trying to knock Mokuba’s arm away. His brother held it firm, freezing him in place with a stern glare. 

“Big brother, don’t lie to me.” When Seto didn’t respond, Mokuba’s grip tightened painfully. “Rachel’s father just died, and she’s in a strange place – don’t you think you ought to show at least a _little_ sympathy?” 

Seto gritted his teeth. “That’s not it, Mokuba. She was being…she was….” His argument died in his throat; his brother’s glare meant Mokuba clearly wasn’t going to buy whatever story he could spin. In a moment of clarity, he realized just how futile the fight to remain lording over his own emotions had become since that unspoken moment with Rachel on the private viewing deck. It had kept him up most of the night, only lulling him to sleep when his body had finally grown exhausted. Something had taken root within him, and it was growing unchecked. 

_Get a grip, Kaiba…you’ve never needed anyone but yourself and Mokuba. You don’t need her. FIGHT IT._

“Get off me,” he growled, slapping Mokuba’s hand off his shoulder and heading toward the door. As he passed by the ogling wait staff, he flung his left arm back toward the table. “Clean that up! _Clean it now_!!” 

The staff rushed to do his bidding as Seto stormed from the room, slamming the dining hall door closed behind him and heading left down the main hall. So many emotions flooded him at once that his natural defense kicked in; rage. He was angry with himself for having driven Rachel away so recklessly and without thought, but he was also angry with _her_ for putting him in that bind in the first place. He realized that he blamed her for getting caught in a web of sensation he was ill-prepared to deal with.

 _It’s all her fault. She lured me somehow, tricked me into lowering my guard. She's been doing it from the beginning. I don’t know what her game is here, but I’m not going to stick around to find out._

A weak sob stopped him mid-stride. Following the sound, Seto turned left at a small hallway intersecting the main one. At the very end, curled up on the floor beside the picture window and swaddled in the crimson curtain like a baby was Rachel. Her shoulders shook with sobs, quiet ones like on the flight. Her red-gold hair haloed her head in unkempt curls, curtaining her face in shadow. 

All rage immediately evaporated from Seto’s heart at the sight. It was awful to see such a strong woman at the mercy of events spiraling beyond her control. To know that he had added to that misery for no good reason other than self-preservation tempered him completely. 

He approached her slowly, not sure of what to do. His approach went apparently unnoticed, as Rachel continued to sob and wrap herself tighter within the curtain. When his shadow encompassed her, she finally looked up. Her eyes were neon green and swimming with tears.

A long moment of silence passed between the two before Seto finally mustered the courage to break it. He extended a hand to her. 

“Come on.” 

Rachel sniffled, swiping desperately at her eyes and turning away. “Why should I?”

“Because I need you.” 

The words stung coming out of his throat. To her, they could have meant any number of things; apparently she knew that, because her eyes narrowed with confusion as they returned to him. To Seto, the words meant something he didn’t understand. He knew that he needed her with him – in what way was unclear. The drive to cheer her up, perhaps, or the fact that he needed to discuss business with her were both logical points. But he was afraid it ran much deeper than that, back to the pit of his stomach where that sensation had begun to grow. 

Rachel sniffled one more time before laying her fingers across his palm. Her touch ignited a foreign sensation in his naval, and he did his best to fight it as he pulled her to her feet. In a flash of panic he realized that he couldn’t drop her hand. Instead, he found himself pressing it between both of his palms. 

“I need you…to be happy here,” Seto ground out, squeezing her hand. “Our merger is important, and I know you want it done as quickly as I do. But…your state of mind needs to be right to do it.” Eventually, he found the willpower to release her hand. Even so, he made sure he held it all the way to her side. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, Pendragon.” 

Rachel bit her lower lip, her verdant eyes never having left his that entire time. She idly brushed the back of the hand he had held before reaching up to the pendant at her chest. 

“It’s okay, Kaiba…I overreacted.” She scanned his face, her voice diminishing to a whisper though her eyes spoke volumes. “I’m just so scared.” 

_So am I_. Seto put a firm hand on her shoulder, steering her around to face the end of the corridor. “I know. But, like it or not, we’re in this together now. If you go down, I go down with you, and vice-versa. At this point, KaibaCorp can’t afford to lose Templar Tech.”

Rachel nodded affirmatively. “And Templar Tech can’t afford to lose KaibaCorp.” She swallowed, turning her eyes to front. “It would be too great of a fall for us.” 

He set his jaw. “At least we understand each other.” He slid his hand from her shoulder. “Now, you need to eat something. After that, we’ll talk business.”


	10. Concessions

“Do you have any idea who would try to kill you?”

Rachel shook her head, thumbing the Excalibur pendant in thought. She sat on the soft couch in Kaiba’s office, across from the KaibaCorp agent questioning her. After they had concluded a comfortable breakfast from what was left of the servants cleaning the dining table, Kaiba had called a meeting with a team of private investigators to open a case into her father’s murder. They had drilled her with questions, scouring every angle of the situation as thoroughly as they could. She had answered every question with crystal clarity. Now, at the last question, she couldn’t seem produce an answer.

“I can imagine a number of people, but none seem correct.”

“Give me a list of those people, Miss Pendragon.” 

She bit her lower lip. “Well, the entire Board of Directors of Templar Tech for one. They’re all afraid of losing their jobs with the merger, though I’ve made it clear to them that they wouldn’t.” 

“Anyone else?” 

Rachel shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

The agent watched her closely. “How about your brother?” 

“What _about_ him?” she challenged angrily. “He’s innocent.” 

“You don’t think your brother has any reason to want you and your father dead?” 

Rachel’s heart pounded as she sat forward, making sure the agent’s eyes were on her at all times. “My brother is _innocent_.”

The agent was undeterred. “Did you not tell me earlier that he had suspected Mr. Kaiba of hiring the assassins?” 

Rachel scoffed, leaning back into the plush cushions of the sofa. “He was upset; of _course_ he was going to speak out of fear.”

The agent stared at her. “Do you suspect Mr. Kaiba was involved?” 

Rachel was dumbfounded by the question. She turned to Kaiba, who gave the agent an annoyed look before turning back to his laptop at his desk. She turned back on the agent, letting the incredulity bleed into her expression.

“Are you serious!?” 

“We have to cover all angles, Miss Pendragon. Do you, or do you _not_ , suspect Mr. Kaiba of involvement in your father’s murder?”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Rachel snapped, getting to her feet. On the other side of the room at the gaming console, she caught sight of Mokuba trying not to laugh. “I think this interrogation is over now.” She glanced at Kaiba again. “And I think _you_ need more loyal employees.” 

The agent also rose to his feet, apologetic. “Miss Pendragon, I’m just doing my job.” 

Rachel sized him up, planting her fists on her hips. “A job you’ll be lucky to have once you find my father’s killer – _if_ at this point, since you seem so quick to accuse the wrong people.” She took a step toward him, inclining her chin. “As co-president of the company Mr. Kaiba and I are forming, I’ll see to it one way or another.”

The agent’s face turned red, and he gave her a quick bow. “Apologies, Miss Pendragon. I guarantee that the Kaiba Corporation will do everything in its power to bring your father’s murderer to justice. But we _will_ be investigating every suspect you’ve listed—“ his eyes shifted to Kaiba “—including your brother and Mr. Kaiba.” 

Rachel made to protest, but Kaiba held up a hand to stop her. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “Yes, Nelson, we understand that. Now get started. I want progress reports every day.” 

“Right away, Mr. Kaiba.”

When Nelson had left the office, Mokuba’s laughter came forth unhindered. He dropped the console controller, clutching his sides as fits of laughter overtook him. 

“You’re a loaded gun, Rachel, you know that?” 

Rachel couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve heard that analogy applied to me before.”

“So have I.” Kaiba’s voice brought her around. He snapped his laptop closed, standing from his desk and coming around to the couch. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He shoved his hands in the pants pockets of his cobalt blue suit. “It was your father’s warning to me before our duel. I should have listened.” He sat on the soft leather seat. “Speaking of, I’d like to make good on my concession now.” 

She frowned. “Which one?” 

Kaiba gave her a look as if the answer should have been obvious. “To study your Noble Knights. Remember?” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “You agreed to it.”

Rachel grimaced. “I did, didn’t I?” Though she wanted to debate, his face brooked no argument. With a resigned sigh, she reached into the back pocket of her white slacks and produced her crushed velvet deck pouch between her thumb and forefinger. She held it out to him. “Not a smart move for me, but…a deal’s a deal.”

Kaiba took it from her reverently, pulling the cards from the pouch and fanning them between both hands, scanning them intently. Mokuba rose from his seat, moving behind his brother and leaning on the back of the couch for a closer look. Rachel sank into the cushion beside Kaiba.  
  
“What’s the main strategy of your deck?” he asked. His tone had taken on a soft, almost childlike wonder as he stared at the cards in his hands. Rachel leaned toward him when she spotted the King Artorigus XYZ monster in his right hand. The motion brought her shoulder into his chest, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn’t flinch at her touch. She plucked the monster from his fingers and held it up. 

“The main strategy is to get King Artorigus out as quickly as possible, and to render him indestructible through the Noble Arms equip cards. The other knights in the deck provide the swarming necessary to overlay him first or second turn, usually.” 

Kaiba nodded slowly, eyes never leaving the cards. “And once he’s out on the field, its game over.” He glanced at her. “At least for dragons.”

She grinned sheepishly. “That’s the idea.” 

“Is there _any_ way to get around him?”

“He can be targeted by your average spell and trap effects, but if he gets equipped with Magnum Shield or Exaliburn it’s harder to get rid of him.” She shrugged. “Really, the easiest way to get around him would be not to let him get out on the field at all.” 

“Seto told me all about how you defeated him,” Mokuba remarked, staring at the cards almost as intensely as his brother. He gave Rachel a sad smile. “I would have loved to see your duel. Defeating my brother isn’t an easy task.”

“No, it isn’t,” she agreed, slipping King Artorigus back into Kaiba’s fingers. She licked her lips, glancing at Kaiba. “I didn’t want to admit this, but it was an incredible stroke of luck that allowed me to win.” When he frowned at her, she smiled. “If I hadn’t drawn Card of Sanctity, it would have been over for me. Your taunt about discarding my entire hand was actually accurate.” 

Kaiba stared at her for a long moment before, surprisingly, a smile tore across his thin lips. Her heart pounded as a deep chuckle welled up from his chest. With the mask of indifference lifted for just a moment, the teasing smile was the most handsome expression she had seen on him yet. But in a flash it was gone, once again covered by the mask of neutrality. 

“I _knew_ it!”

Rachel snorted. “I still _won_ , Kaiba, don’t forget that.”

He laughed. “Just barely, now that I know the truth.” The grin returned to part his lips. “We’ll have to have a rematch, then.”

Mokuba’s face brightened, indigo eyes shining. “Great idea, Seto! You guys can duel at the Kaiba Land arena!”

Rachel and Kaiba shared a look; she could see the suggestion had brightened his blue eyes, but it began to die just as quickly as his smile did. She grimaced inwardly as he looked at Mokuba. _Come on, Kaiba…relax._

His eyes slid to hers once again, and to her amazement that glimmer of happiness survived. “Maybe after we complete the merger,” Kaiba conceded, turning back to studying the Noble Knights.

The warmth of hope blossomed in her heart. After their confrontation that morning, it was evident that Kaiba was putting effort into making good on his promise to see to her happiness. While it was obviously an uncomfortable notion for him, the attempt returned strength to the budding sensation Rachel had been harboring since the flight from New York. With it came a new level of respect for him that left a smile on her face and optimism in her heart. 

_I won’t call it a friendship, but it’s something._

After a few more questions about her deck, Kaiba handed it back to her and rose from the couch. He straightened the silver tie beneath his white collar. “Well, I have a few affairs to put in order before we begin our first meeting with KaibaCorp’s Board of Directors.” He gave her a half-hearted grin. “You can stay with me until we’re ready, or Mokuba can show you around the estate. Whatever you choose.” 

Before she could answer Mokuba excitedly sprang around the couch like a child, grabbing Rachel’s hand and pulling her to her feet. “Come on, Rachel – we should have a duel! I want to see your deck in action!” 

A surprised laugh escaped her chest as he pulled her toward the door. She cast a helpless look back to Kaiba, who watched them with beaming eyes. The last she saw of him as she and Mokuba turned into the corridor was a happy smile turning up the corners of his mouth.


	11. Change of Heart

The next two months proved to be incredibly productive. Seto and Rachel had met with the Board of Directors of KaibaCorp over the span of the first month, poring over every detail of how the merger would affect the company as a whole. Seto also made use of KaibaCorp’s holographic technology to arrange real-time holo meetings with Templar Tech’s board so that both companies would be on the same page. The times when Galen Pendragon was present at the meetings brought him unease; there was still something about the weasely character that didn’t sit right with him, but seeing Rachel’s animated conversations with her brother made it bearable. 

By the beginning of the second month, the rebranded name had been introduced: The Kaiba-Templar Corporation. It was simple and effective; Mokuba and Galen both had suggested outlandish titles, but Rachel and Seto both agreed that the merging of the two names was much less hassle than rebranding everything completely. The original iconography of KaibaCorp, the interlocking K and C, would be emblazoned atop the shield and sword of Templar Tech’s design for the new symbol. Everything was coming along perfectly. 

Seto wanted to be suspicious of how well things were falling into place, but there was no evidence beyond his own reservations that supported his thoughts. He and Rachel were settling in comfortably as co-owners, any tension they had held toward the other evaporated completely with the wild success of their deal. Seto had also begun to grow very fond of her, seeking her advice and company when he could. It was still a very alien sense to him, to have grown so familiar with someone that wasn’t Mokuba, but at the same time he realized that allowing his light to shine around her alleviated a lot of stress he didn’t know he had. It was a breath of fresh air.

By the last week, the investigation into Caleb Pendragon’s murder was the only thing that still irked him. Despite hiring his best agents to get it solved, they had only been able to confirm what he had already suspected; the hired guns came from someone inside Templar Tech. The source was about as clear as mud, having been filtered through several public workstations and using a different IP address for each assassin hired. The only telling information they had was the funds with which the killers were paid; the contractor had been sloppy and had taken them directly from a private fund listed in Templar Tech that no one had known about until KaibaCorp agents had come across it.

After that, the FBI had stepped in on Galen’s request and had placed an effective halt on KaibaCorp’s investigation. When Seto had told Rachel about it she had called Galen immediately and demanded to know why he had brought in the FBI.

“The Board thought it was the best course of action, sis,” Galen had explained sadly, spreading his bony hands to encompass both she and Seto in the projection. “I’m only in temporary charge here, and they know when they can push and shove against me. They thought it in our interests to allow the government to handle it, not a private agency.” 

“But they're _part_ of that private agency now,” Rachel had argued, throwing up her hands in frustration. “Don’t they realize that yet?” 

Galen only shrugged. “I’m sorry. No offense to Kaiba, but an internal investigation was no longer an option.” At that point, he had sighed and given his sister a firm look. “When are you coming back? The threat is obviously past.” 

Seto, unsure of what her answer would be, had turned to hide the conflicting emotions he was sure crossed his expression. While it was obvious that Rachel could return at any time to secure the last fragments of the conglomerate in New York, he secretly hoped against hope that she would stay with him a little longer. He wasn’t sure why, and the idea of having her living in the estate indefinitely was frightening; but he couldn’t imagine losing the connection they had established so shortly after it had solidified. 

_She’s shown me that I can be so much more…I still need her here. She can’t leave now._

His silent prayer had been answered when she had replied, “I know, but there’s still so much to be done here that it’d be impractical to leave just yet. It’ll be another few weeks at the least, I think.”

Galen had been angry, but had eventually understood her reasoning and had signed off with an almost tearful farewell and promise to be in touch.

Now, as Seto and Rachel sat together with Mokuba in the parlor having drinks a few hours later, everything but business was on their minds. 

“I’m glad you decided to stay a while longer, Rachel,” Mokuba said cheerily, sipping the hot sake he had poured for the both of them. “I’ve never faced a duelist that’s on the same level as Seto.”

“Hey,” Seto interjected teasingly, sitting at the bar on Rachel’s right side with his own drink. “Rachel’s a tough opponent, but I’d hardly call her a world-class duelist.” When she gave him a reproaching look, he smiled. “First class, maybe, but I still hold the title for the world’s greatest duelist.”

She sipped her sake, eyeing him over the rim of her cup with sparkling, mischievous eyes. “And the name _Yugi Muto_ means nothing to you?” 

Seto conceded her point. “He’s the only one – aside from _you_ , now – that I’ve ever come close to considering a worthy opponent.” He stared into the vodka tonic he had poured for himself, swirling it idly. “Besides, it was really the pharaoh that was the ‘King of Games’, not Yugi.” 

Rachel lifted her glass, dipping her head. Her red-gold curls spilled across her cream-colored sleeveless blouse. “Point taken.” Her smile remained playful. “But you have to admit that Yugi is still good on his own.” 

Seto snorted, downing his drink in one swallow. “Whatever. He and his dork patrol always thought they were top of the line.”

Rachel giggled, warming Seto’s heart. He couldn't help but smile, watching her finish her sake and run a hand through her hair. Her green eyes flicked to his, filled with a deep and bright happiness that he would never understand how he had missed before.  
  
He hadn’t realized they had been staring at each other until Mokuba broke the silence by noisily clearing his throat. Seto glanced at his teenage brother, who jerked his head quickly in Rachel’s direction before she turned to look. Seto frowned, not understanding the indication until Mokuba rolled his indigo eyes and said, “Well, I still think you both should duel at Kaiba Land. It would draw a lot of attention for the crowd to see the owner battling with his soon to be co-owner.”

When Rachel smiled into her sake cup, Mokuba desperately mouthed the words ‘take her on a date’ over her head. The idea instantly stirred apprehension in Seto's chest, quickening his pulse. _I can’t take her on a date…we’re business partners!_ He violently shook his head, but as Rachel looked up again Mokuba put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Y’know what? As vice president of KaibaCorp, I demand that you both take a week off to have fun.” He stared pleadingly at Seto, killing the argument that rose in his throat. “You’ve been doing nothing but work since you arrived, both of you; now with the merger all but complete, it’s about time Rachel did some sightseeing around Domino.” 

_Sightseeing_. The word brought a flood of pleasant memories from two months ago, when Seto and Rachel had done the very same around New York City. While they had still been at odds then, they had managed to break away from their emotional restrictions for a while at Coney Island. Admittedly, it had been one of the better days Seto had in recent memory; deep down, he knew he would do anything to recreate that moment of pure bliss, spending time with Rachel and simply enjoying himself. 

_Now I can do that without pretending to be someone else_. When Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, he granted her a genuine smile and set down his tumbler on the marble counter. “As president of KaibaCorp, I concur.” He gestured to Rachel. “What do you think?” 

Rachel nodded, clacking her sake cup on the counter as well. Her smile was gorgeous. “As CEO of Templar Tech and soon to be co-president of Kaiba-Templar, I also concur.” 

Mokuba nodded, lording a victorious look over Seto. “Good, it’s settled then. I can handle things while the two of you are away.” He stood, flipping his black ponytail over his shoulder as he went for more sake. “Enjoy life while you can, with whomever you can – that’s always been my policy.” 

“And a good policy it is, Mokuba,” Rachel declared, lifting her cup as he brought the porcelain carafe to the counter and poured her more. She eyed Seto with a knowing look. “I think your brother is starting to agree.” 

Seto snorted, but nonetheless granted her a grin. “I can admit when I’m wrong.” 

“Except when it comes to Duel Monsters,” she teased, playfully nudging him with her elbow. 

He nudged her back, barking out a haughty laugh. “Says the girl who only won because she drew Card of Sanctity.”

She conceded with a tip of her cup towards him. “Even so, you _know_ my knights can defeat your Blue-Eyes.” She grinned viciously. “Remember what happened when Artorigus pulled Excaliburn from the stone?” 

Seto grimaced. He expected his ire to rise, his tone to turn biting and severe upon such an insult. It was his normal reaction when it came to questioning his prowess as a duelist, but nothing came except the desire to continue bantering with her. He realized that the longer he did, the less he felt the need to go on the defensive because he recognized her as just teasing him. 

And, if he was honest with himself, it was fun. 

“Oh _please_ , Pendragon, my Blue-Eyes would have eaten you alive and you know it,” he mocked, reaching out and clamping a hand on the back of her neck to simulate the bite. “Just like _this_.” 

She squealed with her beautiful laughter, batting away his hand and rising from her seat. She came around behind him, throwing her arms about his neck in a soft choke-hold. Her russet curls framed his face like a soft, fragrant blanket. “Oh, so it’s like _that_ , huh?” she cried, jabbing her fingers up under his arms. “Did you forget I have a brother I used to roughhouse with, too?” 

Uncontrollable laughter exploded from deep within Seto’s sternum as she tickled him, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He stood from his chair, twisting around and breaking her hold on him. She backed away, hands up for intercepting and a grin eating her entire face. He cracked his knuckles playfully, shrugging off his cobalt suit jacket and matching her grin with one of his own. “All right, Pendragon, you asked for it. Mokuba knows I don’t mess around when it comes to tickle fights.” 

“He’s telling the truth, Rachel,” Mokuba agreed, and Seto thought he detected a hint of hopefulness to his little brother’s tone. It was gone in the next moment when he continued, “You better run!” 

“ _Never_!” Rachel hollered before throwing herself at Seto. He caught her in both arms, squeezing her waist tightly and lifting her off her feet. Her flaming locks slapped him in the face and shoulders as she struggled, both of them competing and roughhousing that abruptly came up short when they locked eyes. All motion and time stopped, their smiles and laughter slowly dying away as he held her suspended in the air like a ballerina. 

The way Rachel’s hair spread wildly about her shoulders, haloed from the dimmed parlor lights behind her was angelic. Seto hadn’t put much thought into their position as they were play fighting, but now with that moment rapidly disappearing he became acutely aware of how close their faces were. In a moment’s nerves he set her down, running an awkward hand through his own thick hair to smooth it. 

He could tell she had noticed as well – her cheeks had flushed a brilliant pink, and she stepped around beside Mokuba at the bar for a cup of water. Mokuba, witness to the entire moment, flashed a knowing wink at Seto. Seto pursed his lips, fighting to quell the apprehension that stung his body by shoving his hands in his pockets. When Rachel had turned away from the counter behind Mokuba, he saw she was clutching her emerald pendant with white knuckles. 

“Well, I think you two should get some sleep if you’re going to Kaiba Land tomorrow,” Mokuba interjected, putting away the sake and clearing the empty cups from the bar. He smiled brightly at them both in turn. “You’ll need all your energy; it’s a big place.” 

Rachel clasped her hands at her waist, eyeing Seto with a subdued smile. “I’m excited.”

Seto returned the smile, allowing unfiltered joy to crash over him in waves for the first time in years. “Me too. I can’t wait to show you everything.”


	12. Kaiba Land

The next day, hearts eagerly fluttering with trepidation, Seto and Rachel arrived at the front gates of Kaiba Land. Seto’s pulse quickened as he parked and leapt out of the vehicle, meeting Rachel on the other side, who stood facing toward the intricate modernistic-style white gate. 

On Rachel’s suggestion they had driven themselves rather than utilized Seto’s personal chauffer, so as not to attract so much attention. She had also convinced him to wear ‘civilian clothing’ – jeans and a t-shirt – which was something he hadn’t really done since he was adopted from the Kyoto orphanage. _Act like a park-goer, not the park owner_ she had admonished him when he had shown up at her room dressed in his white KaibaCorp coat. Now, with only a few curious heads turning his direction, he felt more relaxed and comfortable than he had in years.

“So this is your theme park,” Rachel wondered aloud. He looked down to see her green eyes scanning the peaks and valleys of the numerous roller coasters and other attractions spanning the length and width of the massive park. A glowing white smile split her face, even brighter than the white and pink embroidered tunic that hung off her shoulders. She turned to him. “It’s _enormous_ , even from out here!” 

He returned the smile. “That’s the idea; it’s supposed to be a world of its own.”

She shook her head in awe, curly red ponytail swinging back and forth across her bare shoulders. “Well, I think you’ve succeeded at that, Kaiba.” After a long moment she exhaled, gesturing to the park. “Shall we?”

“Absolutely.” 

No one seemed to notice them as they approached the massive gate, slipping through the entrance terminals and entering the main concourse. Rachel, having gone through before him, skidded to a halt at the sight. Admittedly he was taken aback by it as well; it had been several years since he had entered the park this direction, and had become unfamiliar with how truly magnificent the first impression of the place really was. 

The main concourse was shaped like a horseshoe, in the middle of which was erected a gigantic marble fountain carved into the majesty of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Crystal water spewed from the three mouths of the monster, splashing down into the rounded brick basin below. Children splashed water at each other, shrieking with laughter in the midst of a game of tag. Park benches and flower boxes lined the outer rim of the horseshoe shape, and smaller statuettes of different Duel Monsters creatures rested between the benches and shrubbery. The smells of hundreds of different carnival foods from across the world hung on the air around them, convening at this one place advantageously to attract customers. 

“It’s… _amazing_!” Rachel said, turning about. She was trembling with excitement. “I can’t wait to see this entire thing!”

Seto grinned. “Well, what do you feel like doing first?” 

Rachel shook her head, looking all around. “I can’t even begin to imagine where to start.” She brought her gaze back to his. “Why don’t you take me to all your favorite places? Like I did with you at Coney Island?” 

He nodded his agreement. “A fair trade.” He moved to the left path of the concourse, which led around the back of the fountain toward the park’s heart. “Come on, I know the perfect ride to start with.” 

Seto led her to the Blue-Eyes Jet Coaster, more or less designed after his personal airliner. He marveled at the sleek composition of the looped rails as they approached; Mokuba had always enjoyed high-speed thrill rides, so he created this attraction specifically with that in mind. It was the fastest roller coaster in all of Japan, rated as high in fun and thrill by critics as the scale would allow. Rachel also preferred the faster rides, he remembered; the first attraction she had taken him on at the boardwalk was the Thunderbolt. However, where that coaster had high-velocity dips that remained straight, the Blue-Eyes Jet had high-velocity turns, loops, curves, and everything else imaginable for a roller coaster. 

_I can’t wait to see the look on her face._

“Oh my God, what is this?!” she giggled, throwing her head back to ogle at the massive structure. 

“This is my pride and joy,” he replied, clapping a hand on her shoulder and steering her forward toward the end of the long line. “The Blues-Eyes Jet Coaster. It’s the fastest thrill ride in Japan.” 

Her eyes lit up like emerald beacons. “Are you serious?!”

Seto gave her a triumphant grin, smoothing his brown hair with his hand. “Do you really question me, Pendragon?” 

Rachel whirled around as the train went by over their heads, filled with screaming passengers. The transparent elation that riddled her rubbed off on him, enough to almost make him take her hand in excitement. 

_Why don’t you?_ He heard himself ask before the thought was killed by Rachel turning back. She glowed with happiness, clapping her hands together beneath her chin like a giddy schoolgirl. The way her nose crinkled as she smiled was an attractive feature Seto had never noticed before; he allowed himself to admire it, matching the brightness of her smile with his own. 

"Oh, Seto, I can't _wait_!" she cried, turning away from him and leaning against the line's railing to get a better view of the coaster.

Seto couldn't help but smile. _This is going to be a great day._

* * * 

After having ridden the Blue-Eyes Jet Coaster seven more times on Rachel’s insistence, Seto had to demand they take a break for food. He led them to Madolche Café, named for the Duel Monsters card archetype, and once they had ordered their food they found an empty booth at the back of the restaurant. Sliding into the seat across from him, Rachel took in the sights with wondrous eyes. 

“This place is phenomenal, Kaiba,” she sighed, resting her chin in her hand. “Truly. You’ve outdone yourself.” 

“Thank you,” he grinned, watching her closely. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Her green eyes slid to his. “I’m glad you are, too. It’s a nice change of pace to see you smiling rather than frowning.” 

“Yeah,” he replied, letting his gaze fall to the polished wooden tabletop. Though he had a hard time admitting it to himself, even now, Rachel’s efforts to excavate through his emotional barrier to his heart had undoubtedly succeeded. Before he had met her, Seto was still full of the loathing and rage he had harbored since being taken in by Gozaburo Kaiba. Despite having had the evil within him banished by the pharoah through Yugi Muto, some of the darkness had lingered. Part of it Seto was able to distance himself from, but when he had met Rachel her light had burned away any remaining traces of it. Her feisty spirit had competed against his and had won. 

And he was so glad it did. 

Rachel must have sensed the depth of his thoughts, for he found her staring at him with an inviting expression. He sighed, pulling open the restraints around his heart for just a moment. 

“I’ll admit this only once, but…I’m glad you never gave up on me, Pendragon.”

She smiled softly. “In order for us to be good at handling a business together, we had to be able to handle each other first.” She sat back as the waitress arrived with their food and drinks. Once she had deposited their plates on the table and left, Rachel leaned forward and continued, “I have to tell you that I was afraid it would never work.” She paused to sip on the chocolate milkshake she had ordered. “On either of our ends, honestly. I was stubborn and just wanted to see you burn, and you were trying to deceive your way into buying out Templar Tech; you can imagine where it was a tall order to try and reason with you.”

He laughed, feeling none of the animosity his old self would have instantly thrown in her face. It was relieving. “That _is_ a pretty daunting task, you’re right.” He popped a french fry into his mouth, grimacing at the overly salty flavor. “Ugh, how can you Americans eat these things?”

Rachel giggled, reaching over the table and snatching a fry from his basket. She crunched on it happily. “Because they’re delicious, that’s how.” 

Seto grinned. He grabbed a tofu bun from one of their appetizer plates, holding it up. “ _This_ is the only thing on this table that’s delicious, in my opinion.” He took a bite. “Then again, I’ve never been one for fast food.”

She shook her head, fiery ponytail whipping onto her shoulder. “For shame.” 

They spent a few minutes eating in silence before resuming conversation. Rachel sat back against the booth seat, running a hand over her hair. “You know something, Kaiba?” 

“What?” he asked, finishing up the last tofu bun. 

Her eyes glimmered. “The more I get to know you, the more I find myself coming to like you.” She cocked her head. “When we first met I was angry at you without having any reason to be. I based my assumptions on things you’d done in your past, even the recent past.” She gestured across the table. smiling. “And now I find myself truly enjoying your company at a theme park, with the exact opposite mindset I had of you to begin with.” She leaned her elbows on the table, chin in her hands. “I hope the world gets to experience this side of Seto Kaiba more often.”

Seto mulled over her bold statement, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. The more he thought about it, the more he knew she was right. He wouldn’t be able to hide his change of heart for long, especially if he expected the partnership with Rachel to work. The ruthless business practices of KaibaCorp no longer applied – hadn’t applied since Gozaburo’s death. It was about time he moved on, and embraced what Rachel herself practiced – acceptance. 

“I don’t think I really have the option to refuse,” he joked, drawing a wider smile from her. “It won’t do me any good to look weak to my enemies, but,” he gestured to her with a flick of his wrist, “I’d imagine they have to go through both of us now.” 

She nodded, raising her milkshake glass to him in a toast before drinking down the last of it. After clattering the glass back down on the table and licking her red lips, she slid out of the booth. “Now, before we have that rematch you promised me, I want to see more of this park.”


	13. Eyes Don't Lie

“What about this one?”

Kaiba stopped beside her, staring up at the attraction with a grimace. It was one of the only rides they still hadn’t gone on since arriving at Kaiba Land. They had passed by it numerous times on their way to and from different attractions, and every time Kaiba had completely ignored it like it didn’t exist.

“ _This_ one?” he questioned, his deep voice strained.

She frowned, looking up at him. The attraction was called Murderer’s Mansion, which she assumed was just a traditional haunted house. Indeed it looked the part; it was constructed like a large Edo period pagoda, painted to appear ramshackle and ominous. There was a small line to enter, which didn’t strike her as unusual – haunted houses were typically not the most exciting rides, especially not in a place like Kaiba Land.

“Yeah, _this_ one,” she reiterated, gesturing to the building. When he didn’t respond right away she glanced at him. “Why? Is there something wrong with it?”

He shook his head, pressing his lips together into a thin line. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “No, there’s nothing wrong with it…I just never cared for this one.”

“Why not?”

He turned to her, blue eyes perturbed. “When I was still in high school, I created this ride to get back at Yugi for defeating me in Duel Monsters in front of the whole school.”

Rachel snorted a laugh. “Quite the grudge holder you are, Kaiba.”

A weak smile briefly flitted across his lips. “Yeah, I regret it now, but back then it was life or death – sometimes literally.” The smile disappeared. “But the way this ride was created was beyond necessary.” His gaze scanned the building. “Originally I titled it ‘Death Terminal’, and it consisted of five sections.” He pointed to each section of the pagoda in turn to describe them. “The first level was a shootout game, kind of like the wild west parlor games you have in America.” His finger rose to the next section. “The second level was the ‘Death Row’ section, which consisted of more or less a simulation of death by electric chair.”

Rachel was taken aback. She blinked, a frown hardening her brow as a gasp filled her lungs. “ _What_?!”

Kaiba’s face twisted with genuine regret. “I _told_ you I don’t care for this ride, Pendragon.”

Rachel stared at him in disbelief. “Kaiba…tell me that’s not part of it anymore.”

He shook his head vehemently, thick brown bangs shifting across his forehead. “No, and thankfully I came to my senses before anyone actually rode on it. I switched it all up to be just the haunted house instead.” He glanced at her. “But it’s still not like any other haunted house. When you enter you’re hooked up to EKG sensors, which are in turn hooked up to KaibaCorp holographics computers. Once you enter the room the sensors detect your worst fears and…create them.” He continued on, gesturing to the third level as if what he had just said was completely normal. “But while it was still the Death Terminal, the third level was a room where you had to avoid falling boulders, and the room after that was a chess puzzle…”

Rachel zoned out, unable to believe what she was hearing. It caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand; realizing just how cruel Kaiba once was – and not too long ago either – frightened her. Though she was certain none of that cruelty existed now, it was still unnerving to know what he had once been capable of.

He must have noticed her distress, because he stopped speaking and took the hand that had risen to her mouth in shock.

“Rachel, that’s not who I am anymore," he pleaded with her, squeezing her hand. "Back then I was full of rage, hatred…the world was a dark place for me, and I couldn’t escape it.” His eyes softened. “And as much as I hate to admit it, Yugi showed me the way out. The pharoah banished the darkness from my heart somehow, and to this day I am still trying to atone for the sins I’ve committed along the way.”

The raw passion of his admission broke her heart. It was plain as day that he felt his contrition wasn’t enough, and by the way he gripped her hand she knew in this moment what he cared about was convincing _her_ of his revolution.

Rachel slipped her fingers from his grasp, placing both hands on his upper arms. His muscles were taught with tension. “I know, Kaiba. I may not know you as well as I’d like yet, but I know enough to know you’re not the man you were in high school. You’re not even the same man I met three months ago.” She dropped her hands, grinning. “You’re still a self-centered ass, of course, but I agree that your cruelty is gone.”

A relieved smile spread his lips. After a moment he nodded to the pagoda. “Do you still want to go through with it?”

She sighed, brushing the cotton sleeve of her embroidered tunic with her left hand. “It’s the only thing we haven’t done here besides our fabled rematch duel, so might as well.”

When they had finally gotten to the front of the line and had the EKG sensors hooked to their temples and chests, Rachel began to regret her decision. Her heart thudded against her ribcage at the mere prospect of knowing that once she stepped on the ride, she would be accosted by her worst fears. She had no idea the depth to which they extended, and wasn’t very inclined to find out. But she couldn’t turn away now.

Kaiba turned to her. “Are you ready?”

She shook her head. “Not really, but it’s a little too late for regrets.”

He laid a hand on her shoulder. “If you remember that it’s just a simulation it won’t be as bad.” He bit his lip, blue eyes glistening. “And…I’ll be there alongside you.”

Rachel’s heart pounded even harder. It comforted her to know that, despite their differences in the beginning, they had grown close enough to feel the need to protect each other. _The ideal business partnership I wanted_.

“As will I, Kaiba.”

The ride operator cleared them to enter the first level of the pagoda. When they entered it was pitch black inside, the only source of light coming from the open door they came through. When it closed again, they were subjected to crushing darkness. Panic began to rise in her throat until the simulation began.

In a flash of white light, the cramped confines of a dusty broom closet slammed down from the ceiling, boxing she and Kaiba in so close that they had to press together to fit inside. They both grabbed each other's arms, holding tight as the smell of cleaning solution overpowered their noses. The muffled laughter of children wafted through the spaces between the door jamb, filling the cramped little room. Kaiba's arms tensed beneath her fingers; Rachel looked up to see sweat beading on his forehead, eyes darting around. 

“What is it?” Rachel asked. The children’s laughter nearly drowned out her voice. “Why are we in a broom closet?” 

Kaiba didn’t answer right away. She looked at the crack of light coming in beneath the door, seeing the shadow of little feet run by every so often. She only noticed that he had started hyperventilating when the sounds from beyond the door lulled for a moment. Her eyes lifted to his face again, seeing it had turned pasty white and clammy in the little light they were afforded. _He's claustrophobic_ , she realized. She reached up, brushing the bangs away from his forehead. 

“Kaiba? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he choked, swallowing. He wiped at his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, inadvertently knocking her hand away and squeezing his eyes shut. A few long, deep breaths eased his posture. Standing straighter, he opened his eyes and scanned the closet interior, squeezing her elbows in reassurance. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Do you know where this place is at?” Rachel asked, letting her arms fall to her sides. The loud, blissful laughter beyond the door unnerved her. 

He nodded. “When I was a little boy, I was playing with some kids who I thought were friends at the orphanage. They convinced me to play a game of hide and seek, and when they saw me run into the broom closet they locked it from the outside.” His eyes rose to the cobwebbed ceiling above. “I was stuck in here for six hours until Mokuba finally found me.”

Rachel winced. “That must have been terrible.” 

Kaiba sniffed. He gently shifted himself in front of her, facing the door. “It was.” Without warning he brought his foot up, planting a powerful kick against the direct center of the wood. The lock snapped off, hinges rattling as the door flung open into a small, empty playroom. The laughter had died the moment Kaiba had broken free of the illusion’s grip on his mind. He stomped into the playroom, footsteps echoing off the gray, ragged walls and tiny desks. He turned, beckoning her with a flip of his wrist. 

“Let’s go.”

Rachel followed behind, moving beyond the playroom into a long, dark hallway. It had no lights nor windows, the only source of light being the EKG sensor pads on their temples and chests. The smell of must and mold overpowered her, so much so that she nearly gagged. Kaiba seemed unaffected; by the way he strode confidently through the darkness, she suspected he might not be seeing the same thing she was. 

Her theory was proven wrong when the floor disappeared beneath her, dropping her into a small body of freezing water that began to expand and consume the hallway. She went under, the water pressure and horrific chill slamming into her like a sledgehammer. Rachel struggled her way to the surface, finding herself stuck in a hole carved from a thick sheet of ice. The ice was rapidly refreezing over the water, closing in on all sides to entomb her. 

Terror pierced Rachel’s heart as she grasped desperately at the edge of the ice. A painful memory surfaced, one she hadn’t thought of in several years; her father had taken she and Galen ice skating on a small, still tributary of the Hudson River that had frozen over. She had fallen through a thin patch of the ice, and though her father had been right there to immediately pull her out it had felt like it took him years. Now, as the ice began to creep over her flailing arms and threatened to seal her into the freezing water, that same panic resurfaced anew.  
  
Before she could even think to scream a hand latched around her wrist, yanking her free of the frigid water and onto the solid ground of the musty, dark hallway. 

“Are you okay?!” Kaiba demanded as she blindly grasped two handfuls of his shirt, the same way she had clung to her father when she had actually fallen through the ice. Though she was still shivering, it took a moment to realize she was actually quite warm and completely dry. When she did, the fear and shivering vanished instantly, as did the frigid water and ice. She shook her head as Kaiba pulled her to her feet. 

“I had hoped never to relive that…” Rachel said, more to herself than in response to him. She could feel his questioning gaze on her; forcing a smile, she turned. “When I was eight, I fell through some thin ice on the Hudson River's tributary. My father pulled me out right away, but I felt like I was going to die in that hole. I thought I’d gotten over it,” she laughed weakly, tightening her ponytail. “I guess not.” 

Kaiba’s expression was sympathetic. ‘I understand. I—“

The words caught in his throat as the hallway warped into a thorny, twisting hedge maze, trapping them between walls of rotting ivy and bramble. An eerie fog settled atop the hedges, the silvery moon and stars just visible through it above. A large, bubbling koi pond materialized to their right; with a start, she realized that it was a sinister-looking version of the garden at the Kaiba Estate.

“What are we doing _here_?” she asked, an artificial breeze kicking up around their ankles. She turned to look at Kaiba, who had gone pale yet again. She grasped his upper arm. “Kaiba?”

He looked at her. “This is…a memory of mine. There was a night that Mokuba and I snuck out of the estate, planning to run away. We got lost in this stupid hedge maze that Gozaburo had planted on the back lawn, and he came after us.” He swallowed. “He was going to kill us, but we managed to get back in the estate and lock ourselves in our room until he calmed down.”

Rachel frowned. “But if you know you survive…why are we here?”

A rustle in the hedge behind them made her jump. Kaiba grabbed her hand, yanking her forward. The fog swirled around them as they dove behind a corner of the hedge. Thorns poked into her back and arms as she pressed herself against the vines, heart racing. Though this wasn’t her memory, she could almost feel Kaiba’s fear locking up her own throat. His hand crushed hers, an aware sort of horror etched onto his face.

The rustle had gone silent, leaving them alone with the wind that swirled around their shoulders. Taking a chance Rachel inched forward toward the edge, ignoring Kaiba’s urgent tugs on her arm. Slowly, carefully, she peered around the corner of the hedge. Her stomach flipped; at the spot where they had been moments ago was Gozaburo Kaiba, a nightmarishly big man with grizzled hair, a neatly trimmed mustache and wearing a blood-red business suit. She had only ever seen pictures of him, which had been bad enough. Seeing him in person, even a holographic representation, was enough to justify Kaiba’s terrible fear of him.

He was also carrying a large hunting rifle.

“I know you’re out there, you little _prick_ ,” the hologram called, Gozaburo’s monstrously deep voice perfectly replicated. “You _and_ your brother. This isn’t going to end well for you if I find you, Seto!”

Rachel turned back to Kaiba, nodding her head toward the path they had turned into. When he made no indication of moving, she cupped a hand to his cheek and forced him to look at her. Her touch seemed to snap him out of his paralyzation; his azure eyes came into focus, scanning her face.

“We need to move,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded, and she pulled him behind her as they scurried down the path they had taken. Another rustle sounded at their backs, closer than the first time. Refusing to look back they forged ahead, hands clasped tightly. At the intersection she led them right, and they both skidded to a sudden, confused halt.

In the middle of the path were perfect mirror images of themselves, staring back at them with blank faces. After a beat, the apparitions turned toward each other, leaning in to embrace like lovers. Alarmed, Rachel watched herself lock lips with the mirror Kaiba in a passion so intense it made her skin crawl. Beside her, the real Kaiba flinched as though he had been punched in the chest. 

A gunshot exploded behind them. Rachel pulled Kaiba to the ground, the massive bullet whistling by over their heads. Beyond, her mirror image's right side exploded open as the shrapnel slammed into her, holographic blood splashing onto the gravel path ivy vines. The body fell limp, mirror Kaiba catching her in his arms and sinking to his knees in despair. He released a blood-curdling cry of anguish that raised the hair on the back of her neck. 

Rachel's guts twisted into a knot. She didn’t have time to process what the vision could possibly mean - or which of them was projecting it - before the real Kaiba pulled her to her feet and shoved her forward. 

“ _Run_!!”

They stumbled toward the still screaming mirror Kaiba, who vanished in a swirl of light as their feet pounded through him. Rachel glanced over her shoulder as they passed through; rather than seeing their mirror selves reappear, she was instead met with Gozaburo Kaiba chasing after them and reloading the hunting rifle. His grey eyes were mad with rage. 

Kaiba grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right, down another intersection the maze opened to them. They both ground to a stop; the hedge abruptly ended, opening into the sweeping foyer of the Pendragon Estate. It was decorated in the same fashion as when she was a teenager, with red plush carpeting and the large Turkish tapestry hanging near the bay window on the left. A frown burned her forehead.

“What the hell…” she whispered.

“Rachel?” Kaiba asked warily, staring confused at the scenery. He glanced over his shoulder, back toward the hedge maze. “What is this?”

She had no answer, baffled. The longer she stared at the place, the more real it became to her. She could almost feel the sunshine shining through the window, smell the familiar scent of teak wood and vanilla candles that her mother used to burn.

_My mother…_

“…….than you deserve, Galen!” 

Her heart stopped. Her mother’s soft voice, just as she remembered it, came floating from the second floor landing of the staircase. After a long moment Lisa Pendragon appeared at the top of the stairs, staring angrily at someone just beyond Rachel’s vision. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun, as always, and she was wearing the same white blouse and tan slacks she had been wearing the day she was found dead.

“Oh _God_ …” Rachel sputtered, tears stinging her eyes. She dropped Kaiba’s hand and began to run forward into the foyer, but his arm around her waist stopped her in her tracks. She struggled, but he held her steady.

“Rachel, no – it’s just a simulation, remember that!” He said urgently, pulling her back into his chest.

“I’m sick and tired of you assuming that life is always going to be handed to you on a silver platter, Galen,” her mother shouted, standing at the edge of the second floor landing. Her back was to Rachel, and her position was precarious at best. Rachel struggled harder against Kaiba’s grip.

_I have to get to her, to warn her. Maybe I can save her!_

“Mom!” she cried, desperate to get her mother’s attention. It went unheeded, the hologram ignoring her and continuing to argue with an invisible version of her brother.

“I FOUND YOU!”

Rachel whipped around. Gozaburo Kaiba had caught up to them again, his dark eyes glittering menacingly. In a swift motion he cocked the rifle, aiming it directly at Kaiba’s chest. He didn’t seem to notice her at all. Kaiba’s grip on her tightened to the point of making it difficult to breath.

She turned back to the scene of her home, where Galen had appeared next to her mother. The two were inches from each other, shouting at the tops of their lungs. Then, in a motion so swift Rachel had no time to react, Galen drew his left hand up and backhanded Lisa across the face.

Rachel’s mouth fell open as she watched the holographic simulation of her mother tumble down the stairs, landing on the top of her head at the bottom. With a sickening crack as loud as a gunshot, the woman flipped onto her stomach and lay still. Galen, at the top of the stairs, looked down at her with a mix of terror and calm that turned Rachel’s knees to jelly. After a moment Galen disappeared, then reappeared with a large television and tossed it down the stairs after his mother. It slammed into the wall first, gouging a large dent into the teak wood before smashing into shards right beside her mother’s head.

_Exactly like how she was found. Galen killed her._

“ _MOM_!” she screamed, falling to her knees. She dragged Kaiba down with her, who did his best to support her with one arm as he twisted around to deal with the projection of Gozaburo coming up behind them. As Rachel tried to cling to the last bits of sanity she had left, Kaiba’s shout pierced her haze of despair.

“Override Protocol, Seto Kaiba 1025 – END THIS SIMULATION!”

As the holograms swirled into vapor, the image of Galen locked eyes with Rachel. The last she saw of him was an evil grin before Kaiba ripped the EKG sensor pads from her temples and chest. The sense of dread she had been experiencing immediately began to recede, leaving her hopelessly confused as Kaiba pulled her to her feet. He wheeled her around, cupping her face in both his warm hands and checking her over with worried blue eyes.

“Rachel, are you all right?!”

She nodded, looking around. Gozaburo and the hedge maze had vanished as well, leaving them in an empty black room with dim red emergency lighting.

“Yes, I’m fine…" she turned worried eyes on him. "Did you see-?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I saw it.”

The entrance of the haunted house burst open behind them, and the ride operator entered.

“Mr. Kaiba, is everything okay?”

Kaiba’s face hardened, turning to the operator. “Shut this down now, and schedule it for demolition tomorrow. No one else comes on this thing, effective _immediately_.”

The operator swallowed, bowing quickly. “Right away, Mr. Kaiba!” he managed to squeak before rushing back out the door.

After a long moment Kaiba turned back to Rachel. Without a word he pulled her into his chest, hugging her protectively. Rachel was too dumbfounded to react, simply leaning against him and staring at the place where she had witnessed her brother murder her mother. Though she knew it was nothing but a simulation reflecting her fears, it still left her with a deep-seated feeling of dread in her sternum.

_It’s not the truth, Galen was proven innocent. My mother lost her balance taking a TV downstairs…Galen couldn’t have killed her._

_Could he?_

“Is _that_ what you think happened to you mother?”

Kaiba’s deep voice drew her from her reverie. She pulled back, looking into his eyes. He kept his hand around the base of her neck, the other wrapped around her waist. Rachel didn’t even care, her thoughts still churning with doubt. She shook her head, running a hand over her curly ponytail.

“I don’t know what to think anymore. I used to believe Galen killed her, but the evidence supporting his story was – still _is_ – insurmountable. It _can’t_ be true…” she searched Kaiba’s eyes hopefully. “Can it?”

He stared at her. “It was just a simulation of your fears. I’m sure it didn’t happen that way.”

She nodded, some of her confidence returning. “What about Gozaburo?”

He shook his head, brown hair shifting across his eyes. “I had post-traumatic stress about that night for years, unable to stop wondering about what would have happened had he actually caught us.” He shrugged, inadvertently tightening his hold on her. “I’m pretty sure it would have ended exactly as it did just now.”

“He would have killed you,” Rachel confirmed, realizing that the horrible sound of her mother’s neck breaking was actually the gunshot from Gozaburo’s rifle. She pressed her lips together. “I’m just glad it’s over.”

He gazed at her for a long moment before it finally seemed to occur to him how precariously they were standing. He released her, letting his hands hang at his sides. “Me too.” He turned toward the exit. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Seto.”

He stopped, tossing a questioning look over his shoulder at her. She sighed, unable to stop herself from spilling what was on her mind.

“That vision in the hedge maze….of _us_ ….”

Kaiba’s face tightened. “What about it?” 

Rachel shrugged, words failing her. “I…I, ah…”

He turned square to her. “I don’t know which of us that came from, if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

Though it didn’t make her feel any more confident she nodded, casting her gaze to the floor. After a silent moment, she caught him staring. She sighed. “Seto, I want you to know that I’ll never allow anyone like Gozaburo Kaiba to come into your life again.” She gave him a sad smile. “You’ve suffered enough at his hands for a lifetime.”

Kaiba’s face slackened into respect. “And I’ll protect you from your brother, Rachel.” He extended his hand to her. “I swear it.” 

She took his hand, lacing her fingers between his and allowing him to pull her out the exit and back into the bright sunshine of the early summer afternoon. Their hands remained entwined the rest of the day without so much as another thought about how – or why - it happened.


	14. Burden of the Mighty

“I still can’t believe you beat me _again_.”

Rachel giggled, leaning back in the passenger seat of Kaiba’s car, taking in his content smile. The streetlights they passed cast his angular face in soft, yellow light as they drove back toward the Kaiba Estate for the night.

Their evening at Kaiba Land had concluded with the fabled ‘rematch duel’ Mokuba had proposed. After their less than desirable experience in the Murderer’s Mansion ride, she and Kaiba did what they could to forget everything they had been put through. First, after going on as many roller coasters as they could handle before twilight began to fall, they grabbed dinner at another restaurant beside the Blue-Eyes Jet Coaster. When they had finished, Kaiba led her to the public dueling arenas for his second chance at redemption. 

Once their duel had gotten underway, word had spread throughout the park that Seto Kaiba himself was dueling with Rachel Pendragon of Templar Technologies. The crowd that packed into the dueling arena around them was insane, reminding Rachel of the baseball games she used to go to as a kid. 

Though Kaiba put up a better fight this time, bringing out his Blue-Eyes dragons in full force against her Noble Knights, she still reigned supreme after managing to bring King Artorigus out with only 400 life points to spare.

A small part of her victory, she believed, came from Kaiba’s sudden unwillingness to do her any harm. During an intense battle phase, he had struck her defense-mode Noble Knight Gawayn with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon; despite the monsters being holographic, the physical force of the blow had knocked her flat on her back and broke the wind from her lungs. 

“Rachel!” he had cried, calling off the attack of his remaining Kaiser Vorse Raider in a move that surprised their audience to confused silence. When Rachel had gotten to her feet, she saw his blue eyes brimmed with concern. Though he had tried to mask it by setting his jaw and playing two cards in his backfield, the emotions he battled with had been transparent on his face. 

Thinking about it now caused Rachel’s heart to take a leap. She gazed at him again, stroking her fingers through her ponytail. “You only lost because you didn’t attack me with Kaiser Vorse Raider when you had the chance.” Curiosity overwhelmed her, dropping her smile. “Why _didn’t_ you attack? I was wide open – you would have dropped my life points enough to have prevented me from bringing out Artorigus when I did.” 

Kaiba’s smile dropped as well, tapering off at the corners of his thin lips as he kept his eyes on the road. She noticed his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“I…I don’t know,” he admittedly softly. He glanced at her, blue eyes darkened by the shadow of his bangs. “I must have still been shaken up by the Murderer’s Mansion.” 

Rachel sensed that wasn’t the entire truth, but she decided not to push it. She had seen his eyes herself when it had happened, how they had widened with distress as she fell. There was something there, something she also felt deep in her chest, that she didn’t quite understand. When he turned back to the road and rested his hand on the shift stick between them, that feeling prompted Rachel to cover his hand with hers. 

“Kaiba…you can tell me,” she plied gently.

As another streetlight passed overhead, Rachel saw that his face had flushed red. His lips tightened, and for a moment it looked like he might hit her with a biting retort. Instead, he turned the hand she was covering palm-up, twining his fingers through hers. It sent a jolt through her chest, causing her breath to quicken.

Kaiba remained silent for a moment as he slowed the car, turning it into the curled golden gates marking the entrance of the Kaiba Estate. “Rachel, I—“ he began, but a frown cut him short. “What the _hell_?”

Rachel looked forward, gasping. The entire building was surrounded by KaibaCorp agents and Domino City Police, and KaibaCorp helicopters were shining their searchlights around the perimeter. Kaiba dropped her hand, slamming his foot on the gas and speeding up the drive. The car was barely even stopped before he leapt out, sprinting up the steps to the first KaibaCorp agent he could grab.

“What the hell is going on here?!” he was shouting as Rachel came up beside him. “Where’s my brother?!”

“Mr. Mokuba is inside, sir,” the agent responded, tapping his headset. “He requested to see you and Miss Pendragon as soon as you both returned. Would you like me to—“

“Just tell me where he is!” Kaiba yelled angrily.

“He’s in Miss Pendragon’s rooms, sir.” 

When they had arrived at her rooms, Rachel felt like she had walked into another simulated nightmare. Everything was in shambles or destroyed. Her clothing had been pulled from the suitcase and torn in shreds, her electronic devices shattered beyond recognition. Even her makeup had not survived the ordeal, having been smashed against the walls and carpets to create a rainbow of color among a disaster. 

Mokuba, standing in the center of it all with what looked like a scanning device, turned as they entered. “Seto, Rachel – thank God you’re both okay.” He stepped over a pile of broken glass from the destroyed window, coming toward them with purpose in his stride. Kaiba grabbed him immediately, examining him from head to toe in a quick once-over before crushing him in a hug.   
  
“Mokuba, what’s going on?”

Mokuba pulled away from his brother, indigo eyes troubled. “Someone broke into the estate while I was at the satellite facility overseeing repairs.” He gestured around the room. “Clearly they came for Rachel, but thankfully you guys were gone.” His eyes slid to hers. “I think your assassin might be back.” 

A frustrated sigh escaped her lungs, surprising her. Rachel knew she should be terrified of the prospect that whoever had been hired to kill her had managed to track her down. Angry even, at having allowed herself to believe that running to Japan would keep her safe indefinitely. It had been the right course of action to put distance between herself and whoever wanted her dead, but apparently she and Kaiba both had underestimated how _badly_ she was wanted killed.

Rachel turned to the nearest KaibaCorp agent, who was on his knees picking through her belongings. “Get me a glass of red wine.” When he didn’t respond right away she stomped her foot right beside his hand. “ _Now_ , damn it!” 

Startled, the agent gave her a quivering, “Yes, Miss Pendragon!” before leaping to his feet and running out of the room. When he was out of sight she returned her attention to the Kaiba brothers. Both were staring at her, Mokuba in shock and Seto with an admiring grin ghosting his lips. She crossed her arms, hugging her sides. “I don’t like this.”

Kaiba ran a hand through his dark hair. “Ever since your brother cut us off from the murder investigation, we’ve been blinded to Templar Tech’s operations in your absence. The lead we found makes it obvious it’s someone in the company behind this.” His gaze turned icy. “I hate to say it, but I have a sick feeling your brother might be trying to hide it.” 

“To what end?” Rachel asked, moving to his side. “It doesn’t make any sense for Galen to cover something like that up. He doesn’t have any connections to anyone on the inside – nobody likes him – so if anything it might have been a design by accident.” Something Galen had said flitted across her memory, bringing her head up. “On our last video call Galen said that the board thought it in their best interest to involve the FBI, cutting KaibaCorp out of the investigation.” She scanned Kaiba’s face. “What if one of the directors is using avenues to make it appear that Galen is somehow covering it all up?” 

“That makes sense,” Mokuba agreed, nodding.

Kaiba shook his head. “It makes _perfect_ sense, but it’s not right. It can’t be right.” 

The KaibaCorp agent reappeared in the room with her glass of red wine. When Rachel took it from him, she chugged the entire glass and handed it back. “Another,” she demanded, not bothering to take her eyes from Kaiba. When the agent disappeared again, she sighed. “How is it not right, Kaiba?” 

His azure gaze was reprimanding. “Pendragon, I make it my business to know people inside and out before ever laying eyes on them. I know everything about your board of directors; every charity they’ve donated to, every crime they’ve committed. I even know the names of their wives and children, and what years they were born.” When the agent returned with a second glass of red wine, Kaiba snatched it from him before Rachel could. He took a long drink, draining half of it before passing off the glass to her. “Trust me when I say that none of your directors would be stupid enough to attempt framing your brother. They aren’t even smart enough to know when they’re in deep water, if their cutting us off from investigating your father’s murder tells any tales.”

Rachel sipped slowly on the musky wine this time. “So what’s your theory, then?”

Kaiba shook his head, spreading his hands. “At this point, I’ve got nothing. I’ve had my agents in America since we arrived here, and they’ve been trying to find a way to tap into the Templar Tech system without being caught by the FBI.” He gave her a sidelong glance. “You know how I feel about your brother – how _you_ feel about your brother – if he’s not aware of the espionage in Templar Tech, then he’s done a damn good job of playing dumb.”

Rachel frowned. She couldn’t help but remember how Galen had looked on the night of her father’s death; he was scared, possibly even more than _she_ was. He had much more to lose with her dead, so it just didn’t add up that he would be deliberately ignoring - or worse, _abetting_ \- the person who was hunting her. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Kaiba was on to something. Her brother’s explosive outburst with their father the night before he was murdered had frightened her to the core. 

_And with what I saw at the Murderer’s Mansion…_

Rachel exhaled, sitting on the edge of the messy bed and putting her face in her free hand. She allowed her eyes to fall closed, not realizing how tired she was until their weight crushed down on her. “I’m so tired.”

Someone sat on the bed beside her; she half expected it to be Mokuba, but when she managed to peel her eyes open she saw Kaiba instead. His eyes were glassy, full of sorrow for her. He gently wrapped both hands around her wrist. 

‘Rachel, this _will_ get resolved,” he promised adamantly. “No matter what happens. Once we can get you back to America to solidify your assets, Kaiba-Templar will be unstoppable.” He squeezed her wrist, pulling her close. “ _We_ will be unstoppable. And if I find whoever is trying to kill you before they’re discovered, God have mercy on them – because _I_ won’t.”

Rachel felt herself melting beneath his fiery gaze. There in his eyes blazed a kind of passion she had never seen in him before, one so intense that it was almost too much to observe. But she found herself unable to look away; a powerful sensation took hold of her heart, gripping it like an iron maiden. It took her a moment to recognize it in his eyes – and in herself - but when she did her guts twisted into a knot.

It was love.

It took an intervening cough from Mokuba to draw their attention off each other and back to the situation at hand. The younger Kaiba brother glanced from one to the other, frowning. “Seto, what should we do in the meantime? Obviously it’s not safe for Rachel here anymore; the suspect was able to get past our security without us noticing until it was too late.” 

Kaiba pressed his lips together in thought. After a long pause he said, “We’ll have to leave. Go somewhere for a few days until we can throw them off the trail long enough to get Rachel back to New York safely.” He pondered her. “I’m going back with you.”  
  
Mokuba’s face dropped. ‘But Seto, you just got back…what about the introduction of the KaibaCorp rebranding to the public?” 

“Rachel and I will take care of that before we leave,” Kaiba replied, getting to his feet. Rachel likewise stood, handing her half-full glass of wine back off to a KaibaCorp agent. When Mokuba made to refuse, Kaiba quieted him with a stern glare. “Mokuba, I need to make sure nothing happens to her. If she gets killed right after getting back into New York, I—“ he stopped himself, swallowing. “ _We_ will lose everything. KaibaCorp is no longer its own entity.” He glanced at Rachel out of the corner of his eye. “It can’t fly without Templar Tech now.” 

Rachel nodded, unable to comprehend how else to react. The hidden meaning behind his words wasn’t lost on her; and he was right. She and Seto Kaiba had grown so close in the past two months that their partnership had developed into something beyond conveyance. She had never thought it possible, thought she had been imagining the growing intimacy between them as a flight of fancy. But there was no denying it now. The only thing she could do was to wait and see where the current led them.

Kaiba obviously felt the same, for her turned to her and grasped her hand openly for all to see. “Mokuba, please. I know I can count on you to run the show while I’m gone; don’t let me down.” He squeezed her hand before releasing it. He nodded to one of the KaibaCorp agents standing nearby. “Get a chopper ready.” As the agent left to carry out the command, Kaiba took in both she and Mokuba. “Rachel and I will stay in a hotel somewhere until it’s safe to come back and get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet. Be ready for my return.” He clasped a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Mokuba nodded, worry in his eyes. “When will you be back?”

Kaiba shrugged. ‘When it’s over.” Rising to his full height, he nodded to Rachel. For a moment, he was his old self again. “Pendragon, grab what you can and let’s go. I’ll make sure the chopper is secure and meet you there.” He stared at her for a very long moment before sweeping out of the room, the remaining KaibaCorp agents following him out. 

After a moment of silence, Mokuba grinned and took Rachel’s hand. 

“I think my brother likes you.”


	15. Strangers in a Strange Love

Seto’s anticipation grew painful, tightening around his heart the longer Rachel took to contemplate his question. She cast her gaze out the window, absently stirring honey into her steaming cup of green tea. Her yellow silk and white lace wrap-style blouse glowed in the matching tone of the morning sunlight, casting a soft hue of saffron across her loose curls and bringing out its golden highlights. It caused Seto's heartstrings to tug harder. 

After the break in at the Kaiba Estate, Seto and Rachel had moved to a hotel in Tokyo for their last week in Japan. While it still wasn’t entirely covert, it was safer than remaining in the same place. They had ultimately decided –despite some reservations - that sharing a room was the safest option afforded to them. In the event that they would be discovered, Seto didn’t want to give the assailant a second chance to finish the job.

Rachel sighed, lowering her green eyes to the steaming tea. “I don’t know, Kaiba” she said, continuing to swirl her spoon. “Do you think it would be wise?” 

Seto shrugged, trying hard to mask the anxiety in his voice. “We’re going to be giving a public press conference for Kaiba-Templar in a few hours – _that’s_ risky, too.”

Rachel granted him a grin. “Yeah, but we’ll have KaibaCorp security there.”

Seto arched an eyebrow. “Am I not security enough for you, Pendragon?” 

A full smile touched her red lips. “Still arrogant, I see.” She set her spoon to the side, taking a sip of the tea and leaning back in her wicker chair. She gazed at him over the rim of her cup. 

He returned the smile, lacing his fingers beneath his chin and allowing himself to dote on the way the light framed her face. “Do you expect any less of me?” 

Rachel shook her head, lowering her cup to the saucer. “Nope.” She tucked a stray lock of red hair behind her ear, eyes searching his face. “But that still doesn’t convince me that dinner in a public restaurant is a good idea.” She gestured to him with an upturned palm. “Your face is an international icon; that makes it hard to do things incognito.” 

“Normally you’d be right, but where we’d be going is VIP entry only,” he replied, unable to prevent himself from reaching across the table and taking her hand. “I’ve been to Aragawa many times with Mokuba, when we needed to get out but not get harassed.”

Her cheeks pinked as she slipped her fingers from his grasp playfully. “You’re awfully persistent about this…” her eyes sparkled. “Are you asking me on a _date_ , Seto Kaiba?” 

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. _Take her on a date_ Mokuba’s suggestion echoed in his head, as it had for several days now. It was a distressing thought, one that went against everything he had brought himself up to believe. Though Rachel had broken down many barriers within him, some he never even knew existed, it was still difficult to comprehend how he had come to the point of caring for her so much. It went far beyond her physical beauty and mental prowess to a place he was still afraid to go, but was gaining the courage to with every day that passed. 

Finding solace in that strength, he grinned. “And if I _am_?” 

A nervous sort of apprehension flickered across her eyes, but was gone the next moment. It was obvious her feelings mirrored his almost exactly. She splayed her hand on the table invitingly, her smile growing. 

“I’d say that this is some crazy dream I’m having…but if you’re having the same dream, it has to be real.” She tapped her fingers on the tabletop. “Right?” 

Seto covered her hand with his again. “Right.” 

Rachel grinned. “Then I accept.” After a moment of silence – into which Seto released a relieved sigh – she cast her gaze out the window to the sunny street beyond once again. 

“There’s something we haven’t discussed yet,” she said, picking up her teacup again. She didn’t move the hand he was holding. “What the selling point of Kaiba-Templar will be for the public. How would a merger of the two most prolific gaming companies benefit the average user? Aside from Duel Monsters improvements, of course.” 

Seto leaned back, contemplative. “KaibaCorp is involved in more than just gaming and Duel Monsters – nearly 80% of all tech I’ve created is state of the art or above the current level of the planet’s knowledge.”

Rachel gave him a sly grin. “So why don’t we make _that_ the selling point?” 

He stared at her, confused. “Make _what_ the selling point?” 

She winked. “Your genius. Instead of using it for your own personal gain – as the world knows you _love_ to do – show them the difference in Kaiba-Templar by using it for more productive purposes." She raised her tea cup. "Creating medical equipment that can save lives, safer vehicles and aircraft…that sort of thing.” 

Seto felt inexplicably assaulted by her suggestion, so much so that he pulled his hand back from hers. A spur of aggression spiked in his chest as he leaned across the table. “Absolutely not,” he snapped. “I’ve worked too hard to bring my inventions to life to have them used by the ungrateful. No one truly appreciates my work in that field except _me_ , and I can’t—“

The shock on Rachel’s face stopped him cold. It took him a moment to realize that he was standing, palms planted firmly on the tabletop and leaning far enough over to suggest menace. Mortified, he stood straight, attempting to apologize, but the damage had already been done. 

“Rachel, I—‘

“No, y’know what? It’s okay,” she said, but her tone obviously indicated otherwise. She abandoned her tea, standing as well and straightening the thick red belt that cinched her waist. When she met his gaze, that fiery spark of indignation had returned to her verdant eyes. “How _dare_ I suggest that you put your brilliance to better use. My apologies, Kaiba.” She reached into her jeans pocket, setting a stack of money on the table. She gave him one last glazed look. “I’ll see you at the press conference. Maybe you’ll have thought a little more about it then.” 

“No, Rachel _wait_ ,” he begged, but it was too late. She turned on her heel and marched out of the lobby café, loose copper curls swinging across her back with every step.

Furious with himself Seto followed after her, attempting to catch up before she could get into the elevator without him. Just as the doors were closing he slipped between them, jabbing the door close button so no one else would come in with them. Once the doors were shut and they were on the way up to the 17th floor, he rounded on her. 

“Rachel, I’m sorry,” he tried, but she turned her back on him with arms crossed. Desperation overtook him, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. She came around, eyes glossy with tears and struggling to release herself from his hold. Frustrated Seto pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head to get her to stop. 

“Pendragon, _stop_!”

After a moment of struggle the fight drained from Rachel’s face. Her lower lip quivered as tears began rolling down her cheeks, chin dropping. It pained him to know that he had caused this emotional loss of control in her, but there wasn’t anything he could do to fix it if she was trying to wrestle with him. 

“I’m sorry, Seto,” she whispered after a lengthy pause. “I overreacted. I just…I'm still stressed about the assassin returning, and I remember what you told me about the Death Terminal ride, and…” She brought her gaze up, and a tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "I was afraid that cruelty was coming back." 

Guilt exploded in Seto’s heart, so much so that it caused him to tremble. Releasing one of Rachel’s hands, he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilted her face to his. Despite her eyes being puffy and red with tears, she was still very beautiful. 

“Rachel,” he exhaled, wiping the stray tear away with his thumb, “don’t apologize. I know I’m still a selfish asshole –“ that generated a watery smile from her “—and I _know_ that’s something I struggle with. I’m still getting used to having a person that I can trust and depend on aside from Mokuba, so…I’m sorry.” He leaned toward her, sighing. “I think we can arrange my technology to be used in a public setting, aside from Duel Monsters holographics. If that’s what you think will sell this merger to the people.” 

She stared at him for a heartbeat before nodding. “Yes. I know it will.” Her gaze shifted to the hand still pinning hers above her head before returning to his face; her eyes had suddenly turned hooded and heavy, scanning him curiously. Her red lips parted, one copper eyebrow rising in anticipation. 

A stabbing, painful desire to kiss her rose up in the pit of Seto’s stomach. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but by then it was too late; he had already began dipping his chin to meet hers, heart pounding out of his chest. Her fingers curled around his, digging into the back of his hand as their lips came so close he could almost taste her chapstick. He let his eyes fall closed, his heart catching fire.

The moment was destroyed when the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening to admit a small flock of people. Seto snapped his eyes open and immediately straightened up, releasing Rachel's hand as the people who came into the elevator stared at him in awe. 

“Y-You’re Seto Kaiba!” one young man cried, pointing. His finger immediately found Rachel, eyes widening. “Is this your girlfriend?! She’s _gorgeous_!” 

“Mind your own business, _chump_ ,” Seto growled, placing his open palm on the kid’s chest and twisting him back around toward the open doors. “Now take the next one.” He shoved him back out onto the landing, where the kid tripped over his own toes and landed on his knees. The others with him looked as though they might protest, but when Seto inclined his chin and narrowed his eyes they cowered and followed their unfortunate companion out onto the landing. 

Rachel stabbed the door close button, and when the metal plates had slid together again she erupted with laughter. He smiled, taking her in; none of the pain from earlier seemed to be present in her at all, which lifted his spirits. She swiped the last remaining tears stains from her cheeks. “I normally would have found that rude, but the way he fell…it was so funny!” She turned to him. “Is that bad?”

He chuckled, shifting to face her and leaning his shoulder into the wall. “Not at all.” 

He couldn’t help but stare as she smoothed her hair with her hand. _I was going to kiss her – and she didn’t stop me. What does that mean?_ Part of him wanted to grab Rachel, reel her in to finish that ghost of a kiss that stung his lips. She was so beautiful, inside and out, and her companionship so valuable to him that he allowed himself to admit she drove him crazy. He forced himself to look away before the thought could consume him, spurring him into action when he wasn’t sure if Rachel would reciprocate. 

_But she wasn’t going to stop me…._

The elevator reached their floor and stopped. When the doors opened into the empty landing, Seto pushed off the wall and prepared to step out. Rachel caught his hand; when he turned, she pulled him back into the elevator and right into the kiss he had been yearning to discover. Though it was over in seconds, it felt like a lifetime; her lips, hot and soft, pressed against his for the briefest of moments before she released him. Dumbfounded and numb, he could only stare. 

Rachel’s expression, while more prescient, was just as devoid of the ability to process what just happened. She tried a grin, but it died on her lips. 

“I was curious,” she explained herself softly, shrugging one shoulder. Dropping his hand, she sighed. “I, uh…” She searched his eyes, helpless. “What do we do now?” 

_What DO we do?_ For the first time in a long time, Seto was at a loss. The carnal desire to take her was still there, burning him alive. But the fear of where such passion led was there too, like the jaws of a beast waiting to consume him. He wanted so badly to let go, to allow himself to feel true love for her, but the last vestiges of his old self still clung tight like a noose around his throat. 

“I don’t know,” he replied slowly, watching her closely. “I don’t know what to think.’ 

Rachel’s right hand rose to the pendant around her neck, stroking the emerald with her thumb. She shook her head, green eyes full of confusion. “Maybe we _shouldn’t_ think about it.” She moved past him, catching the closing door with her booted foot and holding it open. He followed her down the hallway toward their room. When they reached the door she stopped, facing him. “At least…not now.”

Seto nodded; though it pained him, she was right. Losing themselves in thought about a future they may or may not have would kill their drive to bring the Kaiba-Templar dream into full reality. And on the very day it would be announced to the public, it was the furthest thing they wanted from their minds. With a heavy heart, he gestured to the door. 

“Right. Let’s just….get ready for the press conference.”


	16. Will and Testament

Seto woke from a restless nap he had slipped into after the press conference. The early afternoon rays of the sun peeked through the blinds, warming his face. They also brought a flaming quality to Rachel’s incendiary locks, oscillating between crimson red and golden yellow with every breath she took. She had also fallen asleep in her bed across the room, completely at peace.

He relaxed back into his pillow, staring at the ceiling. His heart seized as, yet again, the ghostly sting of Rachel’s kiss burned his lips. Try as he might, the image wouldn’t leave him, haunting him moment after moment of what must have gone through Rachel’s head when she acted on that impulse. He had seen it in her face, had felt it in the press of her lips; her emotions had been raw and exposed in that one fleeting moment, leaving him in complete shock. Embarrassment quickly filled the void left by the sudden loss of thought, leaving him torn between wondering what happened and what _could_ have happened. 

_I can’t understand why I feel this way. I want so much more with her…_

His thoughts were broken by a message notification from his phone. Sighing, Seto grabbed it from the night table and scrolled up the video call. 

“Kaiba.”

The thin face of Roland, head of KaibaCorp's security detail, fizzed to life on the screen. “Mr. Kaiba, Galen Pendragon is on hold for you. He said he has an urgent message for Miss Pendragon, but she hasn’t been answering her phone.”

_God damn it._ He glanced at Rachel’s sleeping form. “Give me a minute to see if Rachel is available.” 

“Sir, Mr. Pendragon has been on hold for—“

“He can wait _forever_ as far as I care,” Seto snapped. “Patch him through when I say so. Video call.”

“Yes, Mr. Kaiba.”

Seto felt terrible for disturbing Rachel when she looked so peaceful. He slid out from between his covers, moving quietly to her bed and sitting beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Rachel.”

Her eyes slowly opened, focusing on him. Confusion furrowed her brow as she sat up, running a hand through her tangled russet curls and tugging on her lacy wrap shirt. 

“What is it?” 

He sighed. “Your brother needs to talk to you – something urgent, apparently.” 

She frowned. “Did he say what it was about?”

Seto shrugged. He handed her his phone, switching it to video mode. “I don’t know, I just got the message from Roland.” He pressed the activation button, and the screen glowed blue. He leaned out of the shot so that it was only Rachel that Galen would see. “Go ahead and patch Pendragon through.” 

“Right away, Mr. Kaiba.” 

A miniature version of Galen’s face materialized on the screen. He raised an eyebrow at Rachel’s unkempt appearance. “Did I catch you sleeping, sis?” 

“Obviously,” she replied, running her free hand through her hair again and yawning. “Seto said you had urgent news?”

“ _Seto_?” he asked, voice turning hard. 

Rachel ignored him. “What is it that couldn’t wait another day, Galen? You know I’m on my way home tomorrow morning.”

__

__

Galen’s ire receded, replaced by exhaustion. His weaselly face twisted into a grimace. “Rachel, the FBI’s investigation turned up something in Dad’s study. The night before he was murdered, he was working on getting everything transferred to your name…but apparently he had drafted a second copy of his will.” His face sharpened. “In that second version of the will…he split Templar Tech between the two of us.” 

Seto’s heart dropped into his stomach. He looked at Rachel, whose face lit with rage. 

“ _What?!_ ” He had never heard her voice so deep and threatening before. She stared daggers at her brother’s image. “That’s impossible! His will was already submitted to the court!”

Galen shrugged helplessly, orange curls shifting onto his shoulders. “I’m sorry, sis – I don’t know why he did it, but it has to be reviewed by the board before they can complete our side of the merger.” 

“But the merger has already been made public here!” she snarled. “Kaiba-Templar already has people investing in its Japanese stock! Are you telling me that we’re going to have to shut all that down pending some bullshit litigation?!”

Galen’s tone turned acidic. “Are you questioning Dad’s last will, or are you questioning _me_?” 

“I’m questioning _all_ of it,” she shouted, gripping Seto's phone so tight he was worried she might crack the case. “Dad’s murder, whoever’s trying to kill me, this supposed will – just what the hell is going on here?!” She pointed an accusatory finger at the screen. “And yes, I’m _especially_ questioning you, because all of this seems awfully _fucking_ convenient for you, Galen.” Her green eyes burned with anger. “Once Dad is out of the way and I’m run off to another country to avoid getting killed, you cut off the investigation into the assassins and then _randomly_ happen to find this Will?!”

Galen’s thin mouth twitched with rage, but after a long moment of silence he released a forceful exhale through his nose. 

“I know how it looks, Rachel, but you _have_ to believe me when I say I had nothing to do with this. The FBI is still looking into Dad’s murder. They have a lead as to who hired the assassins, but I’m out of the loop for now.” His eyes turned relieved. “But I’m glad you’re coming home.”

Rachel clearly wanted to continue arguing, but she bit her lower lip and nodded. ‘We’ll continue this conversation when I see you.” Before he could respond she cut off the call, handing the phone back to Seto and throwing her head back down on her pillow. 

“This is _impossible_ ,” she breathed, rubbing her eyes. 

Seto bit his cheek, tossing his phone onto this own bed. “Something isn’t right here.”

“You’ve got _that_ right,” Rachel quipped, blinking. She turned toward him. “What are we going to do? You heard him – Templar’s board is refusing to move forward until this stupid will issue is resolved.” 

He honestly had no idea how to get around that. If what Galen said was true, they faced _months_ of pending court battles fighting for who would get the rightful ownership of Templar Tech. Despite Caleb Pendragon’s handing-off of the company to Rachel in front of the board itself, it would only stand as hearsay against a will. Even if it were split two ways, with Rachel and Galen sharing everything, the prospects for the Kaiba-Templar merger to actually proceed were now incredibly dim with her brother’s interference.

_This is bad._

“With Galen potentially co-owner of Templar Tech, we know Kaiba-Templar will die in its infancy," Seto remarked lowly. "The only thing we can do is try to find a way to circumvent him, or prove the will is a forgery.” He looked at Rachel. “Your father wouldn’t have given Galen any control of Templar, you’re certain of that?”

She nodded fervently, red curls rustling against her pillow. “Yes. In fact, my father attempted to disown Galen the night before—“ her voice trailed off, dying in her throat. Her eyes turned desperate with hope as she sat bolt upright. “Seto, my father was going to _disown_ him. I managed to calm them both down, but after I left that night God only knows what happened between them.” Her speech became impassioned. “After the scuffle with my brother, Dad would _never_ have given him anything beyond a swift kick in the ass on his way out the door. Seto…” she swallowed nervously. “You don’t think Galen could have forged it? You don’t think…” 

He stared at her, knowing exactly where her thoughts were heading. “He doesn’t seem to have the intelligence level to make a perfect forgery of your father’s last will, let alone try to have you both killed.” 

Rachel shook her head, unkempt red hair seeming to crackle with energy. “I don’t know anymore…Galen has always been a very good liar.” She shivered. “And with the experience at Murderer’s Mansion, I would be remiss not to believe that he had something to do with my mother’s death after all.” She chewed her lower lip, looking at him. “If Galen is involved, if he’s trying to kill me…” She turned a desperate gaze on him. “Seto, you _have_ to stay here. Having you return with me would give him the perfect opportunity to take us both out, if that’s his plan.” Her jaw set in determination. “I will _not_ allow you to become a target.”

Seto shook his head. “ _No_. We’ve been through this already, Pendragon. I’m coming back with you – you _can’t_ go alone. Even if Galen isn’t the one trying to get you killed, his greed will still inadvertently make you vulnerable for attack.” He stared at her until she looked away. “I can’t let you go alone with that on my conscience.” 

Rachel’s face softened. After a moment, she nodded. 

“Knowing my father, he wouldn’t have given up without a fight,” she said. She gave him a sad look. “Since Kaiba-Templar is officially on hold, KaibaCorp is back up as a singular company again. We can use what weight that has to aide us in the search for clues.” Her fingertips grazed his as she pushed herself off the bed. She moved toward the picture window overlooking the Tokyo skyline. “We shouldn’t go to dinner tonight. We should leave – right now.”

Seto’s heart dropped. He likewise stood. “Stop that. We aren’t leaving until tomorrow morning.” When she turned to argue, he gave her a stern glare. “And besides, jumping ship right after talking to Galen will give away your suspicions of him. Think about it, Pendragon.” 

Argument still boiled behind Rachel’s green eyes, but after a moment it simmered away. With a reluctant sigh she resigned. “You’re right. We’ll just…try to enjoy tonight, then make our plans for figuring out this mess on the flight back.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Fair?”

“Fair,” he agreed. Peeling his eyes from her, he returned to his bed and fished out his wallet. He handed her a stack of Yen, which she took questioningly. “Now go buy yourself a dress. Aragawa is the most expensive restaurant in Japan, and it’s completely black-tie.”

“I have my own money, y’know,” she declared, trying to hand back the cash. “I don’t need you to buy it for me.” 

Seto palmed her hand and pressed it against her chest. “I’m not doing it for your benefit, Pendragon,” he lied, hoping his tone sounded convincing. “It’ll just be quicker than trying to convert your money.”

Her eyes remained suspicious, but she eventually relented and slipped the Yen into her back pocket. When he was certain her argument was over, he grabbed his black KaibaCorp coat from the coat rack and threw it over his shoulders. “I’ll be back later.”

“Where are _you_ going?” Rachel demanded, though her eyes were anxious.

“I’ve got some affairs to put in order before we leave,” he replied, combing his brown hair with his fingers. “When I return, if you’re back before I am, I’ll knock in a pattern so you know it’s me.” He glanced at her. “Do you know Morse code?” 

“Yes.”

“The knock will spell out STO – Safe To Open.” He turned to her. “Do _not_ open this door to anyone else. We don’t know who’s what around here, even the hotel staff.”

She nodded. “I won’t. But going out in public by myself is a bit risky, don’t you think?” 

He grinned. “You _won’t_ be alone. I’ve already got KaibaCorp agents watching this place; they’ll be watching you like a hawk when you leave.” He sobered, taking in her face. “But….please be careful regardless.” 

“You too,” she replied quickly before turning toward her closet. 

Satisfied that she was busy getting ready, Seto left the room. As he reached the elevator bank, a thought struck him. He pulled out his phone, tapping in the number for the Mikimoto pearl jewelers as fast as his fingers would allow.

“This is Seto Kaiba – have your best selections ready for me when I arrive in 10 minutes. Show me anything less than your most expensive pieces, and I’ll burn your establishment to the ground.”


	17. Looking for a Friend

Rachel couldn’t help but take it as an omen that a thunderstorm would brew on her last night in Japan. She stood at the picture window of the hotel room she shared with Kaiba, staring across the brilliant hub of Tokyo below. Lightning arced through the clouds that darkened the horizon, sweeping in over the ocean. It reflected her mood like a mirror; a turbulent cycling of emotions that left her unable to do much but lose herself in the storm beyond. 

Not only was she afraid of returning to New York and facing whatever consequences had built around her absence, she now also had to deal with the supposed ‘second will’ her father had drafted before he was murdered. It threw a wrench in everything, nearly destroying Kaiba-Templar the very day it was announced. She had no idea what Galen’s angle was on this, but it boded ill for all involved.

She sighed, turning away from the window as a brisk knock sounded at the door. It was quick, in separating dots and dashes of Morse code that spelled the letters STO – Safe To Open, the code she and Kaiba had decided to use when he left that afternoon. She nervously plucked at the hanging sleeves of her lavender gown as she made for the door. Before the press conference, Kaiba had suggested they spend their last night in the country to the fullest – a last hurrah to peace. At his insistence Rachel had agreed to an expensive dinner and night around Tokyo, one that required her to shop for a dress. She really hadn’t noticed the color until she tried it on, stunned to realize she chose the same shade of lavender as her ruined sun dress the night Kaiba saved her life; the night she realized that her feelings for him had begun to change. 

_And then this morning…what was I thinking?_ Rachel shook her head as the memory of kissing Kaiba in the elevator resurfaced. It was an impulse reaction, one she hadn’t really thought about until it was already done. The tension beforehand had been palpable, brooked by an argument about the practical implementation of KaibaCorp technology under the rebranding. It was one of the only times she had seen such hate toward her on Kaiba’s face, and it frightened her; she had tried to walk away, but he ended up catching her. 

She tensed as she reached the door. She could still see the look on his face at the moment he realized what he was about to do when he had her pinned against the wall; the innocence, like a babe lost in the woods…

 _I wasn’t going to stop him either. And then, when it was interrupted, I CRAVED it. What’s wrong with me?_

Battling back her overwhelming confusion, Rachel pulled open the door to admit him. Kaiba, having left the room before she had put on her dress, gazed at her appreciatively as he slipped in. 

“Wow,” he remarked quietly as she shut the door. When she turned to face him, she couldn’t help but laugh at the stunned look on his face. 

“What?” she teased, regaining her composure. She tossed her head back dramatically, resting the back of her hand on her forehead. “Never seen a woman in a dress before?”

“No, it’s not, ah…” turning red, Kaiba quickly wheeled away from her and toward his side of the room. “I’ve seen plenty of women in dresses, Pendragon. You just….look different in one.” 

“ _Different_ , I assume, is your way of saying ‘good’?” she asked playfully. 

He stopped in the middle of opening his suitcase, giving her a sidelong glance. 

“Obviously.” 

Rachel winced; his tone was decidedly clipped, meant to avoid conversation. She shouldn’t have been surprised – what happened between them had been painfully awkward for them both – but it did nothing to quell her rising sense of despair. She had come to the point of considering Seto Kaiba an invaluable part of her life, and she didn’t want to lose that. 

She took a tentative step forward, clasping her hands at her waist. He shrugged off his KaibaCorp coat, pulling on the three piece red and black suit he had pulled from his suitcase. When he had brought the crimson tie around his neck, impulse propelled her forward. He turned, simply watching as she took the tie and looped it into a crisp Windsor knot. Only the very distant thunder broke the heavy silence between them.

At the last loop she pulled the knot into place at his throat, brushing a hand over it to smooth the wrinkles across the surface. She didn’t dare meet his gaze, though she felt it burning into the top of her head. Before she could finish, his hand closed over hers, pressing it firmly to his chest. 

“Rachel,” he said softly. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, a quick prayer running through her mind before she forced herself to look up. She was met with a tender gaze, Kaiba’s blue eyes shining like sapphires. He smiled. “I have something for you.” 

“For _me_?” she stammered, puzzled. Where she had expected a rebuke of some sort for touching him – though she had no rational justification for that train of thought - she was met with the same affection he had regarded her with since Kaiba Land, almost as if the blunder from that morning didn’t exist. 

He nodded, lowering her hand and gesturing toward the large mirrored vanity that stood at the corner of their room near the window. 

“Stand in front of the mirror and close your eyes.” 

“Close my eyes?” she questioned, glancing at the mirror. “Why?” 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “What is it with you and being weird about closing your eyes around me?” 

Rachel giggled, pressing a hand to her chest. She shook her head, red-gold curls falling across her shoulders. “I don’t know…force of habit to be suspicious, I suppose.” She gathered her dress in her hands, standing before the mirror and staring at her own reflection for a moment before letting her eyes fall closed. 

The sounds of Kaiba rustling through his suitcase were punctuated by thunder, which was growing closer. After a moment, his heavy footsteps came up behind her. 

After a pause something cold and hard fell around her neck, resting on her collar bone. He brushed her hair over her left shoulder, clasping what was obviously a necklace of some sort and gently grasping her upper arms above her hanging sleeves. 

“Okay…look.” 

Rachel opened her eyes, floored to see a flawless string of white pearls ringing her throat. Each individual stone was polished smooth, reflecting the light from the lamps in the room almost as if they were suffused with their own glow. _That’s where he went this afternoon_. Her hand immediately flew to her neck, touching each pearl individually with her fingertips. They felt like glass; she couldn’t begin to imagine the worth of it. 

“Seto….my god, it’s _stunning_!” she breathed, staring at the necklace in the reflection. She glanced at him. “What did I do to deserve this?”

He smiled handsomely, stroking her arms with the backs of his fingers. “Consider it an apology for how I acted this morning.” His azure eyes turned to her neck. “And…you just deserve it.” 

Rachel swallowed around the growing lump in her throat. As much as her hand itched to fall to the Excalibur pendant for comfort, she forced it to stay splayed across the priceless pearls. Her eyes fell back to the necklace, unable to stand the heat of Kaiba’s gaze any longer. A strike of lightning brightened the room, thunder rumbling almost as loud as the pulse pounding in her ears. After a moment of thoughtful silence, he clasped her arms once more and brought his gaze to hers in the mirror. Rachel became uncomfortably hot, face stinging. A weak smile crossed her lips, a tremble forcing her hands to her sides. The passion behind his gaze remained. Another fork of lightning backlit them in white, shadowing his face at enticing angles.

Sudden panic spurred her into action. She ducked out of his grasp, turning to face him with as big a smile as she could muster. She nodded to the window, where the storm had begun to bear down on Tokyo. “We should, ah, probably get going before we get soaked.”

As if broken from a spell, Kaiba blinked and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah…right.” With a smile he offered her the crook of his elbow. “Let’s go.” 

She looped her arm through his, exhaling away most of her tension. Her smile turned genuine. As they left the room and arrived at the elevator bank, her stomach flipped with embarrassment. Kaiba must have felt the same, as he patted her hand when they arrived. His face was bright red.

“You maybe, uh, wanna take the stairs?” he suggested nervously.

“Absolutely,” she replied, relieved that he had mentioned it first. 

* * *  
When they had arrived at Aragawa in the pouring rain, Kaiba shielding her with his coat, they were greeted like royalty. The Maitre’ D and wait staff were lined and ready for them at the door, bowing deeply when they entered. Two women in traditional, floral kimonos stepped forward, taking Kaiba’s wet coat and her shawl. The staff remained bent at the waist as the Maitre’ D straightened, looking at each of them in turn with reverence. 

“Master Kaiba, Lady Pendragon; you honor us greatly with your presence.” He swept his arm behind him. “We have arranged your private table for you; if you will follow me.” He led them between the candlelit tables of the main dining area, which were filled with people. Rachel was surprised to recognize some of the faces that turned toward them as they passed; the wealthiest of the Japanese elite, all gathered in one place as Kaiba had mentioned they would be. Some of them shared nods of recognition with Kaiba, some with her; all eyes scanned them with scrutiny.

Once out the main area, they passed through a door lined with crimson velvet curtains, leading to a hallway that had separate rooms branching off. Each room had a candlelit booth or table and its own personal wait station at the far corner. The Maitre’ D led she and Kaiba into one such room. Two glasses of red wine were already waiting for them as they slid into the half-moon booth opposite each other. Satisfied that they were comfortable, the Maitre’ D excused himself with the promise of returning with their salads. Once he was gone Rachel sat forward, testing the wine. It was her favorite; a strong, heady merlot. She eyed Kaiba with a knowing smile.

“My favorite kind of wine.” She raised her glass to him. “Your doing?” 

“Who else?” he replied, likewise raising his glass and sipping from it. After a moment he sat back, casting his gaze around the softly lit room. “This room is specifically reserved for the Kaiba family. Has been since Gozaburo’s father was around.” He pointed to the ledges where the walls met the ceiling. The mahogany panels lined there were intricately carved into ancient-looking designs, depicting figures and locations that she assumed held some significance. “See those reliefs? They depict the Kaiba legacy, from its beginnings as a noble family in feudal Japan to now.“ His finger traced the boards to the opposite end of the room, where the last one clearly showed he and Mokuba standing before the KaibaCorp building. 

Rachel’s eyes scanned the images again. “I don’t see the one of Gozaburo adopting you and Mokuba.” 

Kaiba snorted, downing his glass of wine. “There wouldn’t be one of that. Gozaburo considered our adoption the lowest point of his life; he took a knife to the original panel, and I never bothered to have it replaced. I’d prefer to think of us as having been born from the ashes of a phoenix.” 

Rachel nodded her agreement, likewise finishing her glass of wine. “Seto Kaiba, from nowhere and comes from nothing, now one of the richest men in the world.” She grinned. “I agree, that version is much better.” She set her empty glass at the edge of the table for a refill, which was brought immediately by a waiter that appeared from the doorway. “Now that I think about it, that would be a perfect anecdote to add to our shares profile for Kaiba-Templar—“

He stopped her midsentence with a wave of dismissal, leaning his elbows on the table. “No, none of that, Pendragon. We’re not talking business here. We’ve already opened the company to the public.” He leaned back in his seat as his own glass of wine was refilled, crossing his arms. “We’re here to celebrate. We can iron out the details when we return to New York.” 

Realizing he was right, Rachel acquiesced and nodded, smiling. “All right, Kaiba. We’ll spend the evening your way.” 

By the end of the three hours they had stayed there, eating and drinking more than they should have, laughing and truly enjoying each other’s company, Rachel had learned – and shared – more things with Kaiba than she had ever thought she would. They had also moved closer together, tipsiness making it difficult for them to understand each other being so far apart. They both pondered over their childhoods, school years, business decisions – even their shared passion for stargazing.

“My parents used to take Galen and I out to Whiteface Mountain during the August meteor showers,” Rachel recalled with a smile. She brushed her red-gold curls over her shoulder. “It was the best place to view them; no light pollution from the city, hardly any people on the trail. We would spread out a blanket and just lay back for hours watching the stars shoot by.” She leaned into Kaiba’s shoulder, sighing. “I miss those days.”

His arm curled around her shoulders tightly. “Why don’t we go there when we get back?”

She looked at him, trying to focus on the blurring lines of his face. “To Whiteface Mountain? Is it already August?” 

He nodded, lifting his wrist to look at a watch that didn’t exist. “Uh, I think so, yeah. I know it’s summer.” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his dark bangs off to the right. His cheeks were flushed pink. “I’d love to see the meteor shower from where you watched it as a kid. It’d be special – for both of us.” 

Rachel smiled, reaching up to tidy his hair. She brushed his bangs back down above his eyes. “There, I fixed your hair – I like it like _this_.” She traced her fingertips down his cheek as he smiled. “I would _love_ to take you to Whiteface Mountain, Seto. We can camp up there, make s’mores over a bonfire…just the two of us.” 

Kaiba pushed his free hand through her hair at her temple. He bit his lower lip, scanning her face with grin. “Sounds great.” 

Rachel sobered considerably under his scrutiny, turning her attention anywhere but his face. She absently touched her fingers to the Excalibur pendant, shifting such a way that forced him to withdraw his arm from her shoulders and hand from her curls. She tried very hard to ignore the hurt look on his face. 

As she thumbed the emerald Kaiba’s hand grasped hers, sending a jolt through her sternum. He turned her fingers up so the pendant laid across them openly. 

“So what exactly _is_ this?” he asked, examining the pendant closely. He touched the emerald with the tip of his index finger. “I see you touching it a lot – especially when you’re stressed out.” 

Rachel swallowed. “It’s a family heirloom, made from the hilt of Excalibur. My father always told me it still held the magical properties that were bestowed on it by Merlin and the Lady of the Lake. It would keep me safe from harm, grant my deepest desires – whatever I needed it to do in that moment.” She smiled, closing her fingers around it. “I’ve always used it as stress relief; something about rubbing the emerald is like a worry stone for me. It’s very soothing.”  
  
Kaiba smiled. “I’ve never been one to believe in hocus pocus and fairy tales…but I believe _you_.”

She grinned, her fingers tracing the length of the pendant’s chain up to the pearl necklace. Their glassy smoothness was cool, circling her throat protectively. She found it comforting on an entirely different level, one that brought an added sense of security to her peace of mind. 

“Hopefully it has the power to get rid of this will situation and find my would-be killer,” she remarked, dropping her hand from the pearls and back into his. “It’s the last thing standing in our way.” 

Kaiba nodded. “We’ll find him. And get rid of your brother’s stupid will.” A smile broke his lips as he squeezed her hand. “After that, we’ll make good on your promise to watch the meteor showers. Just the two of us.”


	18. Lost Innocence

The flight back to the United States was delayed the following morning due to the thunderstorm from the previous night. It had refused to die down, lingering over Tokyo all night and late into the next afternoon. By the time the clouds had broken up, it was nearing dusk. 

When the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet was leveled out at cruising altitude and speeding with all due haste back to New York, Rachel sought refuge in the private viewing deck while Seto consulted the fastest route of return with the pilot. Sitting on her side with legs tucked beneath her, she watched the endless Atlantic Ocean fly by far below. It was flat and calm, the silvery moonlight casting a hazy glow across its crystalline surface. 

_The calm before the storm_. Her hand absently found the pearls at her throat, tracing them to the Excalibur pendant’s chain. She allowed herself to admit that she was terrified of returning, for many reasons. The most glaring problem she faced was her own brother. Had she not known any better, she would automatically assume Galen had hired the hits on her and their father. His behavior over her month and a half absence had changed drastically; when she had left, he was erratic and in shambles. Now, in the times that she had spoken with him, he seemed confident and collected – something she couldn’t recall seeing in him before. Coupled with the fact that everything that happened on Galen’s end seemed suspiciously coincidental, it did nothing to alleviate her horror that her own brother could be involved. 

_That isn’t like him_ she tried reasoning with herself. _Galen was always jealous and hot-headed, but he would never try to kill me. For what it’s worth he loves me. And what I saw at that stupid ride was just a projection of my imagination. Even Seto agreed with that_. Her fingers found the piece of Excalibur, thumbing the emerald slowly. The only thing that even remotely made sense was his drive to sabotage the merger. That had been his stance since the beginning, when she had dueled Kaiba and had won negotiations her way. But she still had difficulty believing Galen would do something as risky as forging a legal document and hiring a hitman to kill her. 

And then there was Kaiba. Now that he had made it painfully obvious he was planning to put an end to Galen’s runaround once and for all, he had effectively made himself a flashing target. Rachel wished he would have stayed behind, for more than just his own safety. Everything that had happened between them during her semi-exile had culminated beyond the point of no return, and there was nothing she could do about it. He was constantly on her mind, awake and in dreams, and there was no place she could physically go where he was not. She fought hard to preserve what little she had left of resisting the temptation to give in to her feelings, to save herself from becoming attached in all the wrong ways. She saw it in Kaiba as well; the difficult fight to contain emotion he had never experienced before led to many awkward conversations and situations, most of which drew them closer rather than split them apart. 

_And then I kissed him_. She squeezed her eyes shut as the memory assaulted her again, drawing out the raging beast of yearning from her very soul. That one second mistake had thrown her into an endless cycle of distancing herself emotionally and desperation for more. She had come to know Seto Kaiba very well over the past three and half months, and any previous animosity she had harbored toward him had completely vanished. The diamond in the rough she had found in him before had come out polished and shining, completely open to her as she suspected it never had been to anyone. And, as many spats of argument they had, there was one consistency about him she could not ignore. 

She loved him. 

“So much for this being a restricted area.” 

Rachel jumped, turning at Kaiba’s voice. He stepped into the viewing deck, studded white coat seeming to glow in the pale light of the moon. He shut the door behind him, then moved to the front of the glass paneling beside her. He cast his blue gaze far out across the ocean. 

Rachel got to her feet. “I’m sorry, I just…I needed a moment.”

He turned to her, a grin tugging the corners of his lips. Part of his chin was obscured by the coat's tall, stiff collar. ‘I’m just giving you a hard time, Pendragon. You can come here whenever you want.” Her distress must have shown, for the grin dropped into a frown and he turned to face her. “Is everything okay?” 

She shook her head, taking in the starry sky. “I don’t know what to think anymore, Seto. My brother, the merger…” she bit her lip, glancing sidelong at him. “Nothing adds up anymore. Everything is just so…confusing.” 

He gave her a sad look. “I know. It’s like a war started, but without the fighting. There’s no side to choose and only a handful we can trust.” He took a step toward her, black pants and turtleneck taking on an iridescent silver glow as he moved. The metallic bracers on his forearms gleamed in the moonlight. “Are you still worried about the will?” 

“Among many things, yes,” Rachel replied heavily. Her hand clasped her pendant again, heart beginning to race as Kaiba moved closer. When he was right beside her, she turned. His blue eyes were kind, taking her in entirely as he waited for her to lay out her thoughts. In a split decision that brought a stab of nervousness through her heart, she squared up to him. _Breathe_. “It’s also…us.” 

A frown furrowed his brow. “ _Us_?” The worry in his tone was palpable, fists clenching at his sides. 

Rachel swallowed, the truth bubbling up from her chest. “Seto…I’m so lost. Everything has happened so fast and so unexpectedly that I can’t wrap my head around it. I feel like I’ve been floating in space, with nothing solid to anchor me down.” She searched his eyes for answers, and when she found none she forced herself to continue. “I want to let go so badly, to just…allow things to take their course, but I’m afraid.” Desperation clawed at her throat. “ _Please_ tell me I’m not alone in this.”

Kaiba’s gaze turned compassionate, hands taking hers. He rubbed the backs of her fingers with his thumbs. “Rachel, you’re _not_ alone.” He paused, clearly mustering up the courage to continue. “I don’t really know _how_ to tell you what I’m thinking. Everything about this is new to me, and I feel like I’m going nuts.” He reached out, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. “You pulled me out of a very dark place, one I should have been able to get myself out of but didn’t know how. You gave – _give_ – me a strength I never knew I possessed. And…” he bit his lower lip, struggling to find the words. “I’ll always owe you for that.” 

Tears stung the backs of Rachel’s eyes. She had somehow known all along that this is how it would be, a connection between them that ran much deeper than just partners in a corporate setting. She had battled her emotions for so long, so hard, that it took her until now to realize that she had already lost that fight a long time ago. 

Her thoughts were reflected in Kaiba’s eyes as he pushed his fingers through her fiery hair, wrapping an arm about her waist and pulling her close. The metal bracer against her back was cold, but comforting. “I don’t want to run from this anymore; I _can’t_. I _need_ you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, and I won’t make it through this without you.” His grip tightened painfully. With a shuddering breath, a finality as fiery as the sun washed his face of all denial.

“I _love_ you, Rachel.” 

Rachel’s heart stopped, and all resistance fled her. Tears streamed from her eyes – of happiness or distress, she couldn’t tell. Both emotions ran rampant within her at his bold confession. Feeling weak she grabbed his upper arms above the navy straps on his biceps to support herself. She stared at him, finally allowing herself to let go. 

“I love you too, Seto!” 

Swift as the sky that passed beneath them Kaiba gathered her up in his arms. The kisses they shared were sensual and instinctive, full of emotion that needed no explanation. She allowed them to rule her actions, leaving no stone unturned in freely expressing the love she had forced herself to hold back for so long. It was something, from this moment forward, she vowed to never restrain again. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his neck beneath the stiff collar, pulling him deeper into their kisses. 

They were interrupted by a chime and the jet’s intercom crackling to life. “Mr. Kaiba, you have a message from Mr. Mokuba.” 

Kaiba broke away from her and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and hanging his head on her shoulder. He splayed his fingers over the pearls at her throat. “I’m a little _busy_ right now – is it urgent?” 

“Not as far as he indicated, sir.” 

“Then put it into my voicemail, and don’t disturb me or Rachel again unless it’s life or death.”

“Understood, Mr. Kaiba.” 

When the intercom crackled off again Kaiba pressed his forehead to hers, resuming his passionate kisses. His right hand wound through her curls, fingers cradling the back of her head and pulling her lips against his hard. Then – to Rachel’s dismay – he seemed to lose steam and slowed himself to a stop. His left hand slid from the pearls to her shoulder as he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“Damn it….Mokuba wouldn’t call me in flight unless it was something important,” he grumbled. “I _have_ to take it.” He opened his eyes, staring at her apologetically. They had turned sky blue. “I’m sorry.” 

Rachel smiled weakly, still trembling from the overwhelming release of emotion that had just occurred. “Just hurry back,” she replied softly, playfully flicking the straps on his arms before craning her neck to kiss the tip of his nose. “I don’t want to have to wait for you to have another revelation before you kiss me again.” 

He grinned, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her several more times reassuringly. “Not on your life, Pendragon. I like this too much.” With a final stroke of his hand through her hair, he turned and headed toward the exit, the hem of his coat swirling around his booted ankles. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

* * *

“Seto, we might have a problem.” Mokuba’s indigo eyes narrowed. “Is…Is that _lipstick_?” 

Seto swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping away the faint red of Rachel’s lipstick from his lips. “Nevermind that, what’s wrong?”

Mokuba’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his black bangs, an excited smile cracking his face. “Big bro….are you and Rachel—“

“ _Focus_ , Mokuba,” Seto snapped, running a hand through his hair to smooth it. It was already hard enough to pull himself away from Rachel to make this call; he didn’t need comments from the peanut gallery to tempt him into running right back to her arms without hearing what the problem was. 

It took a moment for Mokuba to shake off his excitement. Clearing his throat, he said, “It may be nothing, but the financial analysis department noticed that KaibaCorp has been receiving a steady flow of income from Templar Tech since before Caleb Pendragon signed off on your merger agreement.’

 _Unusual_. “How _much_ income?”

“They estimate it started at $200 a day, then began increasing slowly by %15 percent of the initial $200 each week.” 

Seto frowned. “That’s almost $12,000 a _week_ – who authorized this kind of money to come through to us? And for what purpose?” 

Mokuba shrugged. “I’m not sure. Was it listed as a pre-concession in the Terms of Agreement for Templar Tech to share its profit with us?” 

He shook his head. “Not as far as I know – Caleb Pendragon would have had a cow about it unless, Rachel convinced him otherwise.” He sat back in his chair, gnawing on his index finger. His hand still smelled like Rachel's beautiful, fragrant red hair. “And you said it started coming through _before_ he signed the agreement?” 

“That’s what the chief analyst reported.” 

_This is weird_. Something about the situation raised the hackles at the back Seto’s neck, but he couldn’t even begin to think of why. Companies sharing profit after agreeing to a merger was not wholly uncommon; it was part of the transition stage of combining shares. It _was_ , however, odd that it had begun before the merger was even signed into law. Steepling his fingers in thought, he leaned toward the laptop screen again. "Is the account where this money has been coming from listed among Templar Tech's financial reports?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "That's the other strange thing - the account seems to be a dummy account, one kept off the company's official records. There's no report of it anywhere among Templar's official reports; at least, not as far as we've seen."  
  
_It must be the same account the assassins were hired from._ Seto sighed heavily, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Have the account verified through any means possible, and keep track of the income flow. You’re right that it may be nothing, Mokuba, but in my experience with the Pendragons there’s usually an ulterior motive behind all of their actions – beneficial and dangerous alike. As soon as you know where the money is coming from – and _why_ – let me know.” 

“Will do, Seto.” A sly grin ate his little brother’s face. “I hope you and Rachel have a good flight. Give her my love.” He cut the transmission before Seto could retort, leaving a smile on his face. Though the income influx was strange, he chalked it up as either a fluke they would correct or the traditional sharing of profits for shareholder transition. _If it’s the same account the killers were hired from, I’ll deal with it when the time comes_. He pushed himself to his feet, signing off his laptop and heading back toward the private viewing deck as fast as he could walk. 

_The only important thing right now is getting back to Rachel._


	19. Rough and Tumble

“Rachel!” Galen ran across the roof landing pad, baggy black suit flapping in the hot backwash of the jet’s engines as they cooled down. He was followed by two Templar Tech agents in navy blue uniforms, both of whom looked more menacing than Seto remembered them to be. A sense of unease crept into his throat as he watched Rachel and Galen embrace; aside from his general dislike of the man, both Seto and Rachel’s suspicion had put them on edge when the jet was on its final approach to New York. 

And it didn’t help matters much that they had agreed to hide their newfound love from the idiot as long as they could. If Galen knew they had become romantically involved, the situation would get a lot more complicated than it had to be. As Seto approached them, he noticed the Templar Tech agents stiffen. 

“….glad you’re back,” Galen was saying, pressing his sister’s head to his chest.

Rachel peeled back after a moment, holding her brother at arm’s length by the shoulders. Her white and purple pinstriped dress-suit jacket bunched at the shoulders, messy red bun glowing like flames in the sunlight. “It’s good to be home, Galen.” Her tone sounded genuinely happy. “How have things been in my absence? I mean…aside from the will and all that?”

Galen sighed, orange curls shuddering. “It’s been an experience. I’ve learned a lot about the daily operations of overseeing a company; I would have hated to be in Dad’s shoes for as long as he was.” A weaselly smile split his lips. “I don’t know how you have the fortitude to keep up with all this.” After a long pause, he brought his pale green gaze to Seto’s face. In a surprising turn, he stepped around Rachel and extended his hand with a smile. “Mr. Kaiba, I can’t thank you enough for taking care of my sister during this ordeal.” 

Seto took his hand, giving it one firm shake and dropping it. “Right.” He stepped past Galen, annoyed. “Now that we’re back we’ve got work to do, Pendragon.” He shot a narrowed gaze over his shoulder, Rachel taking up pace beside him as they headed toward the rooftop stairwell. “Cleaning up this stupid mess _you_ created.” 

When he turned back, he found the two navy-clad Templar Tech agents standing in front of he and Rachel with arms crossed. Though he couldn’t see their eyes behind the thick black sunglasses they wore, they radiated mistrust. He tried to step around them, but they both shifted to block his way again. 

“Get out of the way,” Rachel growled, putting voice to his thoughts. The men hesitated, looking to one another before about-facing to let them through. She shared an angry look with Seto before whirling on Galen, who had come up behind them. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the guards. “Are these assholes new here or something?” 

Galen gave her a tight-lipped grin. “I’m sorry, sis – things have been really tense lately, especially with the person wanting you dead still on the loose. I’ve implemented higher security details around the premises and myself.” He gave a scathing look to both guards. “Though it should be _obvious_ that my sister – the _head of this company_ \- and Mr. Kaiba are _not_ security threats.” 

“Apologies, sir,” the guard on the right rumbled. 

Seto’s stomach churned with misgiving, sharing a look with Rachel. It was bad enough that neither he nor Rachel trusted Galen as far as they could throw him; it was even worse that he seemed to have gained an upper hand in authority while Rachel had been gone. 

When they had entered the stairwell and began to descend to the executive office floor below, Galen said, “I’m sorry you feel like I created complications in the merger, Kaiba. I swear it wasn’t by design.” Seto looked back to find a sad look on his face. “I have complete faith in my sister about her decision to press forward with the deal, now that I have a basic understanding of how these things work. I read your Terms of Agreement and saw the press conference; I’m impressed with what Kaiba-Templar is offering and would love to be a part of helping it grow.” He spread his hands helplessly. “But with our father’s apparent change of heart, I don’t see a quick way to get things back on track.” 

“How _exactly_ was the will discovered?” Rachel asked, shooting a questioning green gaze at her brother. She gestured to herself and Seto. “Set— _Kaiba_ –and I were there right after Dad’s murder. How was it not discovered until just recently?” She shot a glance at Seto. “I mean, wouldn’t the police have cleared the place out for evidence?” 

As they reached their landing Galen stepped to front, holding the door open for Seto and Rachel. They stepped out into the marble tiled executive corridor of the Templar Tech office complex, several couriers walking up and down the hall delivering stacks of papers and thumb drives to each office door. 

“They did,” Galen replied, putting himself between Rachel and Seto so he could talk to them evenly. He glanced up at Seto. “When KaibaCorp agents came around to investigate, the board got suspicious and hired the FBI. When _they_ had examined everything thoroughly, they discovered the redrafted will in a file of assets still yet to be transferred to you, Rachel.” He shrugged. “After the night we had before he died, I’m not so sure what you said could have had that profound of an effect on him.” He turned to Rachel. “However, I _do_ think that it’s possible the assassin could have planted it, too.” 

Seto frowned, stopping in mid-stride. He brought his stare on Galen. “ _What_?” He caught Rachel’s confused look over Galen’s head. “And you’re just _now_ sharing this information with us?!” 

Galen sighed, apologetic. He shrugged. “I’m sorry, Kaiba, I should have mentioned that before.” He glanced at Rachel. “I was upset at Rachel for accusing me of interfering, and it slipped my mind. But yes, I do believe we need to take any angle of this into account.” He turned his gaze back on Seto. “While it’s very possible that my sister managed to convince our father not to disown me, it’s still unlikely. The more sensible cause for this would be internal sabotage.” 

“You think someone on the board might have done it?” Rachel asked softly, glancing around the corridor to make certain no one was within earshot. To Seto, it was clear she was feigning surprise; they both already knew someone inside Templar Tech was the culprit, but they didn't need Galen to know that. 

Galen nodded. “Yes, or…’ he swallowed, keeping his gaze firmly on his sister. “It could have been someone from KaibaCorp. We don’t know yet.”

“None of my people would have done this, Pendragon,” Seto stated, annoyance rising in his chest. “I’ve told you before that hiring assassins is beneath me, or anyone that works for me.” He found his fist clenched around the handle of the steel briefcase he was carrying. “So get that out of your head already.”

Galen glared at him for a long moment. “Of course it wouldn’t have been _you_ , Kaiba, but who knows about your employees? Didn’t your agents investigate _all_ angles?”

 _Yes, and they found nothing, you moron._ “They were thorough, and nothing came through on our end. So drop it, Pendragon.” 

“Galen, we’ve looked into every side of this we could and have found nothing,” Rachel intervened, pulling her brother’s gaze back to her. “Kaiba’s agents found a suspicious account buried in Templar’s assets, which happened to have a large sum transferred out of it a few days before the hit.” She held up a hand to quell Galen’s surprised reply. “That’s something _we_ should have told _you_ , but we figured you might have already known.”

Galen sighed, running his hands through his curly orange mop of hair. “What a nightmare.” He flung an arm out with no apparent direction. “To think that this has been under our noses the entire time…” He rounded on Seto. “Your agents are absolutely positive that the account wasn’t foreign? It was inside Templar Tech the whole time.” 

Seto rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_ , Pendragon.”

Galen sighed, clasping his hands tightly behind his back. “This changes things, then.” He glanced back at Seto. “Would you be willing to share your findings with the board? So we can at least get the ball rolling on fixing this mess?’

Seto sighed. “Do I really have a choice?”

Galen grinned; it was hideous. “Not if you want this to work.” 

“So in the meantime the Kaiba-Templar project is on hold, which gives us time to work through any other pending problems we might have getting everything legalized until the will situation is figured out,” Rachel interjected, putting herself between Seto and Galen. She placed a hand on her brother’s chest. “Our Japanese investors aren’t going to like this too much, so we have to throw them a bone of some kind. An incentive to stay with Kaiba-Templar while these issues are getting cleared up.” 

“How about a free demo model of the Templar Tech duel disk system?” Seto suggested. 

Galen and Rachel shared a look. “Is it finished enough for a demo?” Rachel asked inquisitively. 

Galen nodded. “It should be. It’ll require a few more tests, but I think that’s something we can work on rolling out.”

Rachel set her jaw. “Have it done within the week. I don’t want to lose any investors if we can help it; Kaiba-Templar will need all the support it can get once it gets back on its feet.”

Galen smiled. “Sure.” He nodded to the Templar Tech guards that had been following behind them. Both turned down an adjoining hallway toward the elevator banks. Once he was satisfied they were on their way, Galen turned and strode back up the corridor. “For now, let’s get you settled back into the swing of things. I’ll take you to your office.” 

While her brother’s back was turned, Rachel’s warm hand momentarily slipped itself into Seto’s. Despite his misgivings he couldn’t help but smile, squeezing her hand before letting it go. It was a gesture of many qualities; reassurance above all, but with love woven in. Seto ached to kiss her, forcing himself to look away when the desire nearly overwhelmed him. It wouldn’t do any good for Galen to have a reason to lose the apparent cool he had gained.

As they neared the end of the corridor, Galen stopped in front of a wooden door with a gold name plaque stuck across the top. It read ‘R. Pendragon, CEO’ in bold black letters. “Here’s your personal office, sis,” Galen smiled, gesturing to the name plate. “It was the only empty one with a perfect view of the city.” His tone turned wistful. “I thought you wouldn’t want to have Dad’s old office…for obvious reasons.”

Rachel nodded. ‘Right.” He turned the brass knob, opening the door. The office was very comely, decorated with a glass desk before a large set of windows overlooking the Manhattan skyline and Central Park. To the right was a black leather chaise and two modernistic chairs sitting beside a glass coffee table. In the corners were potted palm fronds. Seto was impressed; clearly so was Rachel, for she stepped into the middle of the office in awe.

‘Wow, this is nice!” she said, turning a smile on her brother. “Much better than the office I had before. I appreciate the chaise, too; it’ll be nice to have somewhere to crash during long nights.”

Galen smiled. “I thought you might like that.” He turned to Seto. “Kaiba, do you plan to stay long?” 

Seto crossed his arms, clenching his biceps. “As long as it takes for things to get fixed, yes.” He narrowed his gaze. “Which hopefully shouldn’t be long at all.” 

Galen ignored the malice in his voice, keeping that same oily smile stuck to his lips. “In that case, I’ll arrange to have an office set up for you as well. So you can at least have a comfortable place to work from while you're with us.” 

“You mean _I_ will arrange it,” Rachel remarked, turning a hard stare on her brother. “Now that I’m back, I’ll take the reins again. I want you to focus on uncovering this mess with the will and where it came from.” She glanced at Seto. ‘Kaiba and I will continue to work on repairing the damage done to Kaiba-Templar because of it.” 

Galen’s mouth twitched as if to argue, but it leaked into a smile and he nodded. “Of course, Rachel.” He gave her a brief hug before heading toward the door. “Being in charge was never something I was good at anyway; again, I’m glad you’re back.” He tossed a look over his shoulder at Seto. “I’ll be in touch with you about your agents’ findings, Kaiba.”

Seto released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when the weasel man disappeared from sight. Though he was still apprehensive, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. While Seto still didn’t trust him, Galen seemed competent enough to know when he had been overruled. Rachel apparently shared his relief; she stuck her head into the corridor, making sure Galen was out of sight before shutting and locking the door behind her. She leaned her back against it, facing Seto. 

“That was an _ordeal_ ,” she sighed, blowing a stray strand of red-gold hair out of her face. “At least he knows when to give up.” She gazed at Seto longingly. “I hope this gets resolved sooner rather than later. The way the agents were acting…I don’t like it.” 

“Me neither,” he replied, moving toward her. “and I _don’t_ think Galen appreciated having to give up his power.” 

Rachel shook her head, closing her eyes. After a moment she opened them, reaching out and clutching the lapels of his black suit jacket in her fingers. She pulled his body against hers, emerald eyes imploring. “I just want this to be over already.” She splayed her hands on his chest. “I don’t want to have to worry about getting stabbed in the back when I least expect it. By my own brother, no less.” She gave him a coy smile. “I just want things the way they’re supposed to be – you and me, ruling the world unopposed.”

He smiled, pushing his fingers through her messy bun and crushing her against the door. “That’s the idea, Pendragon.” He pulled her face toward his, lips brushing hers as he spoke. “Now forget your stupid brother for a minute and kiss me.”


	20. Framework

In the two months after her return from Japan, Rachel was so inundated with a backlog of work that she felt like her head would spin right off her shoulders. The flow of paperwork that came across her desk on a daily basis was enough to make her ill, not to mention all the micromanaging she was forced to oversee. Problems ranged from the minor to the major; the request for a new coffee pot on one floor was outpaced by numerous time-off requests, which in turn was overshadowed by the financial discrepancies she and Kaiba had discovered during KaibaCorp’s initial investigation. It was nearly enough to make her want to shunt some of the duty to Galen; thankfully, her wiser thoughts prevailed. 

She had also been deprived of spending any alone time with Kaiba, so much so that she had resorted to finding any excuse to see him without the prying eyes of anyone else – especially her brother, who seemed to constantly be around. 

‘Miss Pendragon?”

Rachel jumped; she hadn’t been aware she was staring off across the city skyline until her secretary’s voice crackled from her desk. She swiveled in her chair, facing the phone. “Yes?” 

‘Mr. Kaiba is here to see you; shall I send him up?” 

_Thank God._ “Yes, send him – and tell Galen we will be with him for our 10am meeting shortly.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

When Kaiba appeared and locked the door behind him, she practically flew from her chair across the office in excitement. His smile was bright as he swept her off her feet, pulling her into the kisses that she had been longing to have for weeks. He swept a lock of hair out of her face with the back of his hand, looking her completely once over with an arm still about her waist. 

“ _God_ , I needed that,” Rachel breathed, pressing her head into his chest. 

“Me too,” Kaiba readily agreed, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. “It’ll be nice when your brother gets over himself; then we won’t have to sneak around like children.” 

“I know.” Forcing herself to break from him, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her black dress suit and stepped toward the desk. “And the sooner we get this meeting over with, the sooner we can start planning our trip to Whiteface Mountain for the weekend.” 

“We’ll have to run through excuses first,” Kaiba replied, sounding annoyed. He crossed his arms, the powder blue silk shirt he wore wrinkling at the elbows. “Something convincing enough to prevent your brother from stalking us all the way up there.” 

Rachel smiled at him. “I’m sure a “business trip” to renegotiate a deal with Industrial Illusions will keep him at bay.” She looped her free arm around his hips, sticking her thumb in his back belt loop and pulling him close. “Galen knows better than to try and butt in on a negotiation deal of that size. He’s not very good at sweet talking, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Right,” Kaiba said, grasping a tight handful of her skirt and kissing her forehead. “Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?” 

Rachel shook her head. “Honestly, no. He just said it was important that we both attend.” 

Kaiba released her as she snapped her laptop closed and tucked it beneath her arm, rolling his blue eyes as they left her office and walked down the corridor toward the conference room. They remained silent as they entered the rectangular room, finding Galen seated at the head of the oak table flanked by the Board of Directors on either side. He smiled as Kaiba and Rachel took the two empty seats at the opposite end of the table. 

“Now that everyone is here, we can begin,” Galen started unceremoniously, crossing his hands on the table top. Rachel didn’t look up as she set up her laptop, Kaiba doing the same beside her. It took her a moment to realize they were sitting in complete silence. She lifted her head; Galen was staring at them, a frustrated look on his face. 

“Rachel, will you call this meeting to order?” he asked impatiently.

She frowned at him. “Galen, _you_ were the one who called it. So go ahead and start.” 

“Yes, well…” Galen began, then swallowed and rose from his seat. He took in the whole of the room, attempting to look as imperious as their father had but failing spectacularly. He clasped his bony hands behind his back. “Gentlemen – and lady – as you know, the Kaiba-Templar merger project has been put on hold due to the need to verify my father’s last will and testament. It was discovered shortly after his murder tucked in a file that was meant to put affairs in order so that my sister could take complete control of all company assets and operations.” He sighed heavily, suddenly looking weary. “As it turns out, I have gotten word this morning that the will is…unable to be effectively determined as valid or not, considering the amount of DNA and fingerprints found on it.’

Shock struck Rachel’s spine, and she couldn’t help but turn an excited look to Kaiba. _This is exactly what we needed!_ Without the will issue looming over their heads, they could resume operations within Kaiba-Templar and complete the deal once and for all. Kaiba’s hand slid over hers beneath the table. 

However, the elation died quickly as Galen’s face turned disdainful. He straightened up, tugging on the lapels of his too-big crimson suit jacket and staring daggers at whoever was looking. “That being said, the FBI’s forensics have proven that the will was written in my father’s handwriting, so there is still the very real chance that what is written is accurate. Whether it was under duress or not remains to be seen, as clearly the killer’s prints were on it as well.”

As Galen continued to ramble about the legitimacy of his position within Templar Tech, Rachel tuned him out and turned to her laptop. Frustrated, she clicked into the Templar Tech network to mock up the fake business meeting with Industrial Illusions. It was hard enough knowing that he was still fighting an uphill battle against Kaiba-Templar, and that he was making some headway by happenstance. Though it was almost a guarantee now that the supposed will would be thrown out, she had the sickening feeling that there was another wrench hidden up his sleeve to throw between she and Kaiba. 

An alert notice pinged on her screen, flashing red. Frowning, she clicked into the file. It pulled up a flow of assets from Templar Tech into an account simply titled ‘ANONYMOUS’, equaling out to nearly $200,000 and growing exponentially by the day. The latest transaction had occurred just that morning, dumping another $12,000 into the mysterious account. She entered a few commands, searching for the account KaibaCrop agents had uncovered. She found the dead account, floating openly within Templar Tech's registry. Despite having been empty for months, it still showed activity within the account by whoever had built it; deposits then immediate withdrawals of large sums, transfers to thousands of accounts with Templar Tech, and much more. 

_What the hell…_

“Galen, may I interrupt?” she asked, rising from her seat. 

“Of course, Rachel – what is it?” he asked, standing behind his own chair. 

She picked up the laptop in both hands, turning the screen to face the directors and her brother. She poked the alert notice. “I just got a security notice from our financial operations, and it looks like Templar Tech has been transferring assets in the amount of $12,000 a week to an anonymous account.” She evened her gaze with him. "There's also been activity in the account Kaiba's agents discovered before."

Galen’s hands grasped the back of his chair, a smile coming to his face. “Ah yes, I forgot to tell you about that – with the merger coming into effect, it’s standard business practice for us to share our assets with KaibaCorp in the eventual share transfers.” He spread his hands. "As for the random account...I'm not sure." He nodded to the Templar Tech agent standing beside the conference room door. "Go check it out." With a nod, the agent disappeared into the corridor.

Rachel shook her head. “I know that it's standard, but so much so often?” She glanced at Kaiba, whose face had turned to stone. He kept his azure eyes on Galen, watching him like a hawk over steepled fingers. It unnerved her so much that she turned back to her brother. “The normal amount isn’t nearly this high.”

Galen’s smile twitched slightly. “Since it seemed like a sure-fire deal, I increased the amount as a show of good faith to KaibaCorp.” His pale green eyes fell to Kaiba and hardened. “Wouldn’t you say so, Kaiba?”

“Indeed.” Kaiba replied coldly.

“You didn’t have the authority to do that, Galen,” Rachel barked, irritation clawing at her chest. She snapped the laptop closed and set it down on the table with a clack. “ _I_ am in charge of the operations in this company, and you would be wise to remember that.”

Galen suddenly looked baffled. “But Rachel…you put _me_ in temporary charge while you went to Japan.”

“I realize that, but did it _even_ cross your mind to consult with me first?!” She threw her hands up, scoffing. “I mean, Galen – what if the merger didn’t go through? What if Kaiba and I had a falling out? What if I was _killed_ over there?” She tapped her finger aggressively to her temple, a single fiery curl coming loose from the tight bun at the nape of her neck. “ _Think_ about these things, Galen, before you do them. Thank God we'tr friendly with KaibaCorp, or else they would have been in complete control of our shares.” She turned an apologetic look on Kaiba, who nodded his understanding. 

Galen’s mouth worked like a fish out of water for a few moments before he swallowed, casting his gaze down. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel – I thought it’s what you would have wanted.” 

Rachel pursed her lips, ignoring the admonishing looks from the directors. Despite her feelings, she never felt good after exerting the upper hand against her brother. She stepped around the table, taking her brother’s chin in her thumb and index finger and forcing him to meet her gaze. 

“Galen, you’re my brother and I love you,” she said softly, “but I placed you in charge with the idea that you’d be my mouthpiece. I know why you did it, but in the future…consult me, okay?” 

‘Yes, of course,” he replied, a weak smile crossing his lips.

Certain that he was finished, Rachel turned to address the table herself. “Gentlemen, while we're gathered I would like to inform you that Mr. Kaiba and I will be leaving this weekend to broker a deal with Industrial Illusions. Since the Kaiba-Templar merger was opened to the public last month, Maximillian Pegasus has decided to come out of retirement to try and sell us on a renegotiation of Industrial Illusions' contract.” She smiled, clasping her hands at her waist. “I certainly can't wait to see what he has to say. Hopefully it will lead to more prosperous endeavors.”

“When did _this_ happen?” Galen asked, a tinge of suspicion in his voice. 

“Yesterday,” Rachel replied confidently. “He had contacted Mr. Kaiba to congratulate him, then – as Pegasus does – threatened to pull out on his end of the deal if we didn’t barter terms.” 

Galen stared at her for a long moment before nodding. “Typical. Well, good luck to you – that would be immense for Kaiba-Templar.” He eyed Kaiba. “Where will you two be going?” 

“It’s confidential,” Rachel cut in when it was apparent that Kaiba was not going to reply. He had remained stony and silent, chin resting atop steepled fingers since she had brought up the strange transfer of funds to KaibaCorp. It had begun to make her nervous; she had never seen Kaiba act this way, making it obvious that something was wrong. She returned her attention to Galen. “Pegasus is a very strange person – everything has to be exactly his way, or it’s no way at all. I would tell you if I knew, but he’s having someone pick me and Mr. Kaiba up in the morning under strict circumstances that no one follow.”

Galen’s eyes turned suspicious, but his voice remained neutral as he said, “I see. And you’ll tell me all about it when you return Monday?” 

“Swear it.” Feeling the itch to get out of the room as fast as possible, Rachel clasped a hand on Galen’s bony shoulder. “In the meantime, I’d like you to prepare an investment of our funds into Industrial Illusions, with the intent that this deal is going to pay off. I also want you to continue looking into that dummy Templar Tech account and find out who it is linked to, and what the activity is that's happening in there.” 

Galen turned enthusiastic. “We’ve almost got that one handled, sis. I’ll send you a report on it while you’re away.” 

She nodded. “Good.” Turning to address the directors again, Rachel remarked, “Each of you have important tasks you should be doing on behalf of paving the way for Kaiba-Templar to open its doors in America; I would like progress reports from each of your departments on a weekly basis, especially the tech department. I want that VR/duel disk demo production-quality by my return.”

As the board directors got up to leave, Kaiba snapped his laptop shut and slipped it back into his steel briefcase. He rose from his chair, giving her a pointed look and straightened his salmon-colored tie before sweeping from the conference room. 

“What was _that_ all about?” Galen asked angrily once he was gone. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Rachel said, genuine fear tinging her tone. Without bothering to wait for a response, she turned on her heel and followed in Kaiba’s wake. She caught him leaning against the wall just outside the door. When she exited he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him; not in a loving manner at all, but an urgent one. When he was certain the door was closed all the way behind her, he brought his stare down on her. “Was there anything else about that account that you saw?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. "The one funneling funds into KaibaCorp?" 

Rachel frowned, shaking her head. ‘No…why?” 

Kaiba pursed his lips, casting his gaze around the corridor for any prying eyes or ears. When he found none he turned back to her, shocking her with a worried look crossing his azure gaze. “Your brother isn’t telling the truth about the funds transfer.”

“How do you know?” she asked, completely dumbfounded. 

‘Because—“ he started, but at that moment Galen came out of the conference room. He stopped, taking them both in warily.

“I’m not interrupting anything…am I?” Galen asked politely, but suspicion jaded his tone.

Rachel shook her head, turning away from Kaiba. “No, we’re just discussing last minute details about the Pegasus thing.” An idea crossed her mind, bringing her a step closer to Galen. “After work today, why don’t we go get a drink?” She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly. “You and I haven’t really seen each other since I got back, and I actually missed talking to you.” 

The suspicion remained on Galen’s face. “I guess…but don’t you need to prepare for the weekend?” 

Rachel produced as realistic laughter as she could. “It’s not like I’m planning to get _drunk_ , Galen. I really do just want some time with you – as my brother.” She rubbed his bony shoulders. “With Dad gone, the only family we have left is each other. I wouldn’t want to lose that.” 

After a moment Galen’s eyes turned soft. He smiled, taking one of her hands and patting it gently. “Of course,” he replied, pulling her in for a short hug. “I’ll come back up at 5.” He cast a glance at Kaiba. “Kaiba, would you like to join us?” 

“He’s got to pack, remember?” Rachel cut off any reply Kaiba had, making it a point that she hoped sounded convincing. She shot a look over her shoulder at Kaiba, who only stared at her in return. “Besides, I’ll be seeing enough of him this weekend at the meeting with Pegasus.” 

_Please just shut up and take the hint, Galen…_

Galen eventually nodded. “All right, fair enough.” He pointed at Rachel playfully. “But be aware; it’s nothing but the best for you, sis. Prepare to hit the town in style!” After shoving his hands in his crimson pockets, he bid Kaiba a quick goodbye before heading down the hallway toward the elevator banks. When he reached them, two Templar Tech agents seemed to appear out of nowhere and flanked him as he entered the car and disappeared. 

Once she was absolutely sure Galen was gone, Rachel rounded on Kaiba.

“What’s your plan?” he asked, a knowing look on his face. 

Rachel’s grin faltered. “I believe you that my brother's not telling us the full truth about that account.” She grasped his right forearm. “I need you to go to my family’s estate tonight and see if there’s anything else you can find in my father’s study; planners, notebooks, anything that might have evidence of foul play on Galen’s side.”

Kaiba frowned. “Why do you want _me_ to do this?” 

“Because you’re the _only_ person I trust now,” Rachel replied firmly, squeezing his arm. “I’ve bought you enough time to get in, look around, and get out with hopefully some evidence we can go on.” The grin returned to her lips as her fingers slid up his silky sleeve to his tie, grasping it. “And…thinking of you performing espionage is somehow sexy.” 

Kaiba snorted, but his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“Nice.”

“Whatever you find, we can analyze while we’re on the mountain.” Rachel ran her fingers down his tie, deciding not to risk exposure by hugging him. Instead she bit her lip, granting him a teasing smile and flicking the salmon tie upward. “And be careful. If you get caught, I’ll have to find someone new to fall in love with.” 

Kaiba grinned mischievously, taking her hand and kissing the backs of her fingers.

“Never happening, Pendragon. You’re _mine_ , now.”


	21. Last Words

Getting into the Pendragon Estate was a lot easier than Seto had thought it would be. Under the cover of night, while Rachel and Galen had gone into the city for drinks, Seto had snuck onto the grounds through the back lawn. He had assumed the place would be crawling with Templar Tech security, but their presence was surprisingly scarce. Only two agents stood by the back door, hands behind their backs as they surveyed the open lawn. Kneeling behind the decorative shrubbery beside the pool, Seto kept his eyes on the agents as he pulled his phone out of the cargo pocket on the side of his pants.

“Roland?”

“Here, Mr. Kaiba.” 

“I need you to run a false alarm in the Pendragon Estate security system. Send a pulse every three minutes to a different location in the mansion using the Crystal Cloud satellites. Do _not_ target the southeast corner; that’s where I plan to be. Give me fifteen minutes of pulses, then cut the connection; if there’s any indication they've discovered you, terminate immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir – beginning pulses in one minute.”

Seto slipped his phone back in the cargo pocket and began counting down the seconds. Exactly at the minute mark, one of the two agents at the back door lifted a finger to his ear, then motioned excitedly to his partner. The two rushed off toward the front of the estate, guns drawn from invisible holsters. When they were out of sight, Seto sprinted across the open lawn and pressed himself against the wall. 

Sliding to the door, he entered the number sequence Rachel had given him into the lock pad, and the door clicked open. He slipped inside, checking for guards before he ascended the stairs to the right. At the end of the hall, he came to Caleb’s study door. At the bottom of the stairs on that end, several Templar Tech agents were trying to pinpoint the location of the false alarm. After a moment, their voices raised as yet another location in the system was pinged as a break in. They rushed out of the entrance foyer and disappeared, leaving Seto completely alone to do his work. 

Entering the study, he moved to the large mahogany desk near the window. The glass was still shattered, a hot summer breeze blowing in from outside and rustling strewn papers across the floor. Aside from Caleb Pendragon’s body having been moved, the study appeared to have not been entered since his death. 

_That explains Galen’s bullshit will story_. Seto began to doubt the FBI were even involved at all; nothing had been touched, as evidenced by the dust that had begun to collect in a thin film across the room. As for the Board of Directors refusing to move on the will issue, it would have been very easy for Galen to buy their silence after having inherited his millions from Caleb’s death. It was so obvious now that Seto scolded himself for not having seen it before. 

_And the funds transfer to KaibaCorp_ … Seto ground his teeth, feeling like he had been hit by a freight train. _That son of a bitch is trying to frame me_. The realization didn’t surprise him as much as it should have. He had always suspected Galen was hiding something, but didn’t think he had the ability to keep it secret for as long as this. And with the funds already being transferred to KaibaCorp before Caleb signed off on the merger, it would make it difficult – but not impossible – to clear his name if Galen got the chance to place his blame.

_Mokuba will have the proof shortly. And Rachel will take my side._

Shrugging off the sudden weight bearing down on his shoulders, Seto seated himself in Caleb’s leather chair and pulled on the pair of latex gloves he had brought with him. He opened Caleb’s laptop, booting it up. While he waited he searched through all the drawers in the desk, looking for anything that might remotely be evidence he could use to protect himself from what he knew would most likely be coming. He found nothing but old finance logs, contracts, and other papers of no significance. While rummaging through the top right drawer, he came across an old photo of the Pendragon family. He picked it up, bringing it to the moonlight. In it was a younger, thinner Caleb Pendragon and a blonde woman he recognized as Rachel’s mother from the Murderer’s Mansion simulation. She looked very similar to Rachel, with the same almond-shaped eyes and button nose that warmed his heart. Before them stood Galen and Rachel, who couldn’t have been older than eight or nine. They were hugging tightly, open smiles on their faces so vivid that he could almost hear their childish laughter. 

Seto tossed the picture back into the drawer and shut it. His heart bled for Rachel. _Her own brother tried to have her killed…someone she so obviously loves_. It brought back painful memories of his own suffering at the hands of Gozaburo Kaiba, whom he had thought he loved once. 

Caleb’s laptop beeped, and a login screen popped up. Seto pulled a code chip from the inside pocket of his cargo pants, slipping it into the disk drive of the laptop. Green code began to spill across the screen, a rapidly flashing sequence of numbers and letters running itself through the login bar before it indicated a successful entry code. The login bar disappeared, opening the main desktop. 

Voices in the hall snapped his head up. He closed the laptop, diving beneath the desk and making himself as small as possible as the voices neared. He was considering his options of escape when the voices passed, urgently racing toward the other end of the hall to another location Roland had pinged in the security system. Breathing a sigh of relief, Seto crawled back into the chair and reopened the laptop. 

At the bottom left corner of the screen, a flashing video icon caught his attention. It was labeled “S. K.”. Curious, he double-clicked it. The screen went completely black for a moment before it was overtaken by a large image of Caleb Pendragon. He looked haggard and worn out, as if he hadn’t slept in days. The man ran a shaking hand down his thick face, sighing heavily and leaning on his elbows toward the screen. 

“If anyone is going to find this video, I know it’s going to be _you_ , Seto Kaiba. I encrypted this file with the hope that you and Rachel would eventually figure out the truth of what's going on.” He looked defeated. “Son, by the time you find this, I have a feeling that I will already be dead.”

His tone sent a shiver through Seto’s spine. He leaned closer, watching the screen intently. 

“It’s just about two hours after Rachel left with your signed Terms of Agreement. As I’m sure you know by now, I have decided to disown Galen and write him out of my will completely. I didn’t want to argue in front of my daughter, because she still holds out hope for her brother. The argument went, ah, _less_ than desirably.“ Caleb turned his head, revealing a nasty bruise on his left cheek and a trickle of blood from his ear. He turned front again. “Kaiba, I know my son very well. He is not a stranger to murder...” he swallowed several times. “When Galen and Rachel were teenagers, my wife, Lisa, suffered a deadly fall down the foyer stairs. My daughter may have told you that it was an accident, as indeed that is what _she_ was told, but…it was _no_ accident.”

Seto swallowed, heart pounding. _The Murderer’s Mansion…it was true!_ It caused him to briefly wonder if the simulation had tapped into a repressed memory Rachel had forgotten before Caleb began speaking again. 

“Galen had gotten caught up in a local street gang in his teens, becoming addicted to meth and squandering his allowance on drugs, prostitutes, and a multitude of other things. My wife discovered this after Galen broke into our room and pawned all her fine jewelry to try and hide the fact that he had blown through his allowance. They argued about it violently, to the point of him threatening to have her killed. And one day, while I was at the office, Galen made good on that threat.” Tears swam in Caleb’s emerald eyes. “I came home to find Lisa at the bottom of the stairs, her neck broken beyond repair. Galen was sitting beside her, just staring blankly. When I confronted him, he tried to feed me the lie of her having lost her balance taking the TV downstairs – and it _did_ look convincing – but this mansion has security cameras everywhere. I reviewed the tapes, and…he pushed her.” 

Caleb took a shuddering breath and swiped at the tears building in his eyes. “I was so shaken up by this that I didn’t know what to do, so I did nothing. It’s a terrible mistake in retrospect, but I was afraid of what consequences would befall Galen. I’ve never told Rachel the truth, but I always suspected that she knew deep down. But now…with it obvious that Galen is out for _my_ blood this time, I think it’s time she found out.” Caleb leaned into the screen. “Kaiba, it’s too late for me, but if you find this _please_ protect my daughter. I don’t know if Galen would go after her too, but at this point I wouldn't put it past him. He always expected life to be handed to him on a silver platter, and when I announced that Rachel would be taking over the company it broke the final string of sanity he had left. My son is cunning and deceptive. Please…be careful. And take care of my little girl.” 

The video abruptly cut into static. Seto clicked out of it, sitting back in the chair and gnawing on his fist. This was a damning piece of evidence against Galen, but it still was only conjecture. He needed something more solid, more cetain. 

_This mansion has security cameras everywhere…_

Seto’s fingers flew over the keys, attempting to access the mansion’s security system. He was disappointed to find it locked down, in part due to the KaibaCorp satellite pinging. Cursing under his breath, he dug around in the desk for a thumb drive. _If I can’t access the security system, I can at least save this video_. Finding one buried beneath a stack of paper, he slapped it into the laptop’s USB port and began downloading the video file onto it. 

When the file was at 80% completion, the voices in the hall returned. Seto checked the time on his phone and felt the blood drain from his face. The fifteen minutes he had given Roland had already passed, leaving him vulnerable to detection. Willing the video to load faster, he tried to keep his pounding heart under control as the voices grew nearer. 

_Come on…._

When the computer pinged successful transfer, Seto yanked the drive from the port and shut the laptop down. He moved it back into the place he found it, certain to leave no trace of his presence behind as he moved to the window. He didn’t have the option of leaving back the way he came; the security guards were more or less right outside the study's door. He judged the distance from the broken window to the ground; it was just high enough to be a painful jump, but he wouldn't break any bones. 

Securing the thumb drive in his back pocket he vaulted through the shattered window pane, landing on his feet in the flower box below. An excruciating shock traveled up his legs into his stomach, nausea briefly spreading through his chest. He stumbled across the lawn and back to the line of hedges, ducking down behind it until his legs stopped stinging. 

_Rachel…what do I do?_ His thoughts were muddled with confusion. On one hand, he wanted to go to Rachel’s apartment immediately and show her what he had found. _She’s a strong spirit; she can handle her father’s revelation_. But on the other hand, he was absolutely certain that it would devastate her. However suspicious she was of her brother, she still held out hope for him – like Caleb said. Though it was imperative she know the truth, Seto couldn’t bear the thought of watching it tear her apart. 

When the stinging in his legs ceased, he scanned the perimeter one more time before running across the lawn back toward the edge of the grounds where he had entered. _I’ll wait until we can confront Galen together_ , he thought as he leapt over the fence, removed the latex gloves and stuffed them in one of his cargo pockets before slowing his pace to a casual walk. _That way we can both watch that stupid, smug look on his face dissolve and be free of his meddling once and for all. For now, I’ll keep it to myself until the weekend is over. She deserves that much, at least._


	22. Wrong Side of Right

“Earth to Seto – is everything okay?” 

Kaiba snapped to attention, azure eyes focusing on her as he nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just waiting on you.” 

Clearly everything _wasn’t_ fine. Since Kaiba had shown up at her office that morning for their trip upstate, he had been oddly tight lipped about everything; most especially about his infiltration of her family's estate the previous night. When she had asked him how it went, he only nodded and said, “Good.” She begged him for details, but he refused to tell her as to not spoil her excitement for their little getaway. He had pulled her close, kissed her forehead and said, “We’ll worry about it when we get back. Right now, let’s focus on having fun.” His tone brooked no argument, so she gave up and went back to packing.

Now, as he sat at the edge of the chaise staring into space, she had the gnawing feeling that he was hiding something from her. She gave him a knowing look, planting her hands on her hips. 

“Seto, whatever happened at the estate last night is eating you alive – I can tell.” She took a step toward him, a stray strand of fiery hair falling out of the messy bun she had twisted at the top of her head. “If it’s _that_ important, you should tell me. We can postpone the trip.” 

He rose to his feet, sighing. “And that’s why I’m not _going_ to tell you – because you’ll worry the whole time. We’re _not_ postponing the trip, just like we didn’t give up dinner at Aragawa the night before we came back.” He gave her an imploring stare. “Trust me, Pendragon. If it was _that_ important, I wouldn’t keep it from you.” 

She stared at him a moment longer, waiting to see if she could break down his stubbornness. When it remained firmly in place, she sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. “I guess. But if you think I’m not going to be thinking about it the whole time we’re on the mountain, you’re sadly mistaken.” 

“I’ll take my chances,” he mumbled, sitting back down on the chaise as she went back to packing. 

When Rachel had stowed the last of her work documents into her suitcase, she snapped it closed and sat on the chaise beside Kaiba. She blew the strand of hair out of her face again, placing her palms on her knees. The royal blue jersey cardigan she wore spilled onto her black leggings. 

“Well, that’s everything on my end.” She turned to him. “We’ll have to buy a tent, because I _refuse_ to stay in the lodge. Not during the meteor showers.”

Kaiba nodded, ruffling his brown hair at the back. “Yeah, we’ll get one along the way. I’ve never been one for outdoor camping – or camping _at all_ – but what’s the point of staying indoors when a window to the universe is open right above our heads?” He gave her a handsome smile. “And being able to view it with _you_ , alone – I can’t think of a better place to be.” 

She returned the smile, leaning into his shoulder and slapping his chest. “You’ve become such a softy, Seto Kaiba. Who knew the spoiled brat of KaibaCorp had a heart of gold inside him all along?” 

He chuckled, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. The laundered smell of his simple gray crew-neck shirt was comforting. “The spoiled brat of Templar Tech had to be the one to find it, I guess.” 

Rachel laughed, making to slap his chest again. He caught her hand in mid-strike, straightening her arm and tickling her beneath her ribs. Uncontrollable laughter escaped her lungs as she struggled to get away. She managed to stand halfway up before Kaiba’s arm snaked around her waist, slamming her on her back across the chaise and knocking her suitcase to the floor. She struggled to get up, but Kaiba overpowered her and pinned her arms above her head with his right hand, laying to her side and continuing to poke her ribs. 

“Okay, okay!” she gasped, the smile beginning to ache her face. “I give up!” 

Kaiba’s hand retreated from her ribs, his laughter fading. His arm continued to pin hers; after a long pause in which Rachel’s laughter also died, the tension became suddenly palpable. The smile remained on her face, though it faded fast as Kaiba’s left hand came to rest on her hip. Her stomach churned with butterflies as she was reminded of the fateful kiss in the elevator once again; the way he had looked at her then, innocent and unsure, was mirrored in his face now as his blue eyes hooded over. A spark ignited in her naval as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers heavily. He shifted, brought a knee gently between her legs, fingers tightening against her hip. His kisses began to grow faster, harder; Rachel’s heart thundered out of her chest, the desire for more bringing one of her legs to wrap around his hips.

“What the _fuck_ is this?!”

Rachel jerked as Kaiba flew into a sitting position, staring at the office door – which she thought had been locked. Standing in the jamb was Galen, face red and eyes bulging as he stared daggers at them both. He stomped into the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that her law degree from Columbia fell off the wall and hit the floor. 

She likewise sat up, her stomach turning to ice. She straightened her white tank top beneath the cardigan, held her hands up defensively as he approached. “Galen, calm down. I can explain.” 

Kaiba rose from the chaise, putting himself between Rachel and Galen with his hand on her shoulder. The rage on Galen's face told Rachel he was planning for a fight with the taller and stronger Kaiba, but surprisingly, her brother stopped a few feet from them, chest heaving and fists clenched. He looked from one to the other, fiery daggers of indignation flying from his pale green eyes. After a moment it began to die, frustration overtaking the rage. He exhaled heavily, running a hand down his red face. 

“Y’know what? I don’t even _want_ to know,” he growled, though his glare lingered on Kaiba far longer than it should have. He whirled on Rachel. “Do you mind at least telling me how long this has been going on? And why you thought to hide it from me rather than be honest about it?” 

Rachel bit her lip, rising to her feet. She took Kaiba's hand openly. “Seto and I are in love. It doesn’t matter who knows, Galen – I just didn’t want to tell you because of _this_ kind of reaction,” she gestured to him angrily. “It’s hard enough to be faced with the kind of pressure we are with trying to get Kaiba-Templar online; don’t you think it’s only fair to us that we can love each other without being ridiculed about it too?” 

Galen looked as though he were going to protest, but after a tense moment the color drained from his weaselly face. He hung his head, curly orange hair resting against his bony shoulders.

“You’re right – I’m sorry.” He gazed at her. “I just…I’m your big brother, remember?” 

A smile fought its way to her lips, though she was still trembling from being caught. _Now that the cat’s out of the bag, it could be used against us. Especially if Seto is right in suspecting that Galen is lying about everything._ Though the will issue had been resolved and Galen held no more power over Templar Tech than he did to begin with, there was still something in him that told Rachel he wouldn’t give up without a fight. It was the way he had always been, even when they were teenagers. 

_I just hope we can kill the fight before it even starts._

Galen sighed. “Is there _really_ a business deal with Industrial Illusions this weekend?”

“Yes,” Kaiba interjected before Rachel could speak. She looked up at him; that same stony expression he wore during the meeting yesterday had returned, his eyes turning into hard chips of ice. He stared Galen down until her brother was forced to look away. 

“All right…I believe you,” Galen replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. A weak smile crossed his thin lips. “I know you’ll make a killing with it, sis. Both of you will. It’ll be exciting to see what Pegasus is offering.” 

She returned the smile. “I hope he’s not planning on shuffling us off to the Shadow Realm, like he likes to do to people.”

Galen laughed, though it sounded forced. “At least you won’t have any trouble defeating him if he challenges you at Duel Monsters.” His eyes slid to Kaiba’s. “If your Noble Knights can defeat the great Seto Kaiba, I’m sure there’s not a deck out there that stands a chance.”

Rachel snorted. “The vote of confidence is appreciated, Galen. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to be late meeting Pegasus’s transport.” 

“Uh, right,” Galen said. He reached his hand out to her; she slid around Kaiba and allowed him to pull her into a hug; Rachel tried to put both arms around him, but Kaiba held her hand firmly. She glanced at him; his eyes were hard, unmovable. Worried, she patted her brother’s back with her free hand before releasing him. “You’ll be back Monday, yes?” Galen asked.

Rachel nodded. “Yes. Hopefully with good news from Industial Illusions.”

Galen nodded, giving them both one last look before exiting the office. When he was gone, Rachel rounded on Kaiba and pried her hand from his fingers. 

“What’s the matter?”

Kaiba’s face remained hard for a few moments before it relaxed. He stared at her worriedly.

“Aren’t you the _least_ bit concerned that your brother knows about us now?” 

“Of course,” she replied, moving to the fallen law degree and plucking it from the floor. When she had rehung it on its nail, she grabbed her suitcase up from the floor. “That kind of information could be weaponized, especially since Kaiba-Templar has yet to be finalized.” She did her best to put on a nonchalant expression. “But I think Galen knows he’s out of time and power to stop us.” She shrugged. “What can he do about it now?” 

“I can think of a _lot_ of things,” Kaiba grumbled under his breath, moving away from her toward the door. She stared after him; he turned at the door jamb. “None of which are good for us, Rachel.” 

Rachel pursed her lips. “This is about what you found at the estate.” When he didn’t reply, she took a step toward him. “Please, Seto, _tell me what it is_. Obviously it’s something that has you spooked; I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at Galen when he’s around.”

For a moment she thought he was going to tell her. He swallowed, his lips parting just slightly. Sadness flashed across his face. Then it was gone in an instant; Kaiba pressed his lips together into a thin line, turning his back on her and opening the door. 

“No. We’ll tackle it together when the time comes.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Come on, honey – let’s get out of here.” 

The butterflies reappeared in her stomach as she followed him out of the office. 

“Did…did you just call me _honey_?” 

“I did.” He stared down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

She couldn’t help but grin, lacing her fingers with his as they headed to the elevator bank. It lessened the worry that had tightened her chest, replacing it with high hopes. 

“I like that. A lot. _Honey_.”


	23. Written in the Stars

It was nearly dusk by the time Rachel and Kaiba had set up camp off the main trail of Whiteface Mountain. They had passed by the designated campsites along the way, forgoing them in favor of finding the spot where Rachel and her family had come to watch the meteor showers when she was a child. Near the peak of the mountain they found it, a flat grassy patch near a cliff's edge that was completely untouched and open to the blanket of stars spread out above. All the good memories flooded back to her as they pitched their tent and built a campfire; memories where everything was right, her parents were alive and her brother was just her brother. Everything was so simple then. 

_Now it’s all just complications_. Rachel watched as Kaiba tossed another log on their campfire, brushing his hands of the woodchips and sitting on the grass beside her. The entire hike up he had been completely silent, face a mask of stone as it had been for the past two days. She had tried to make conversation several times, tried to get him to reveal anything about his trip to her family estate or what he was feeling. Each time it ended in clipped conversation and failure. It was very obvious to her that he had found something there, but was unwilling to share it for whatever reason. She almost made her request for information a demand, but stopped herself when she knew that it would get her nowhere. Instead, she resolved to let him come to terms with it on his own time; he said himself that they would both tackle it when the time came, so she put her faith in his sense of when that time was. 

“I regret not having done this before; I never realized how relaxing camping can be,” he remarked softly. 

She smiled, sticking a marshmallow on the end of the twig she was holding and hovering it over the flames. “It’s definitely an experience of its own kind.” She cast her gaze skyward, the last vestiges of the sunset shooting jets of orange and purple across the clouds. “I’d say we have about a half-hour before the sun goes down completely. Then the show will begin.” 

Kaiba likewise jabbed a marshmallow onto the end of a stick, holding it out over the fire. The flames danced across his face, casting it in attractive shadow. His lips were tight, azure eyes hard at the corners as he stared silently into the flickering light. After a moment he turned, taking in her face. 

“Rachel, I need you to do something for me.” 

His tone was chilling. She sat straighter, nodding. “Of course, Seto – what is it?”

He pressed his lips together, as if what he was about to ask physically caused him pain. “I know this is going to sound insane, but…I _need_ you to trust me. I need you to transfer all your shares and assets of Templar Tech to me.”

Rachel’s spine tingled with unease. She frowned at him, laying her stick on the ground. “ _What_?”

His eyes turned entreating. “Just listen, Rachel. I know what I’m asking, and I know what it sounds like – but it needs to happen, _now_.” He leaned closer to her, dropping his own stick with the burnt marshmallow at the end. He laid his hand across her thigh. “Do you trust me?” 

“Seto—‘

“ _Do_ you?”

Rachel sat back, her lower lip quivering. The request set off red flags and alarms in the back of her mind; what he was asking was more or less the suicide of her career. If she signed the company over to him, she would be left with nothing. Asking for her trust in return for her entire livelihood terrified her. But it was so daunting of a prospect that clearly he had a motive behind it, one that she couldn’t fathom. It had to be something to do with what he found.

_And Seto wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. He loves you._

Fighting against her own screaming conscience, she nodded. “Yes, I trust you.” 

Kaiba nodded, removing his hand from her leg and gesturing to the tent. “Make it happen. It’s imperative, or else I wouldn’t be asking.”

Rachel rose from the ground, brushing grass and dirt off her black leggings. She slipped into the tent, grabbing her cell phone from her suitcase and coming back out to stand at the edge of the fire. As she was about to type in Galen’s number, she felt a hand clutch her ankle. She looked down to see Kaiba watching her closely.

“Also, _don’t_ involve Galen in this.” 

_Now I KNOW this is about what he found_. Feeling the blood drain from her face, she nodded. 

“I won’t.”

Instead, she placed the call to her chief of financial operations. 

“Miss Pendragon, what can I do for you?” 

Rachel sighed heavily. _Here we go_. “Damian, listen to me carefully. I need you to transfer all assets and shares of Templar Tech to Seto Kaiba. Now, please.” 

It sounded like the man was going to have a stroke. After a moment of tense silence, his voice came back weak and suspicious. “M-Miss Pendragon… _why_?” 

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Just do it. It’s for the benefit of the Kaiba-Templar merger.” She cast a glance at Kaiba, who nodded reassuringly. “Also – please don’t let my brother or anyone else know of this transfer. I plan to announce it personally when I return.” 

“……Yes, ma’am. I’m setting up the transfer now. Everything should be in KaibaCorp’s holdings within the hour.” He sighed gustily. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Rachel.” 

Rachel’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, me too. Thank you, Damian.”

When she put her phone in her pocket and turned back to the fire, Kaiba had stood. He reached out for her, but she shrank away from him angrily. “Seto, I don’t know what all this is about, but I think it’s time you threw me a bone here.” She bit her lip, gesturing to him. “I just put my entire _life_ in your hands, on nothing more than your word of trust.”

Kaiba’s blue eyes turned sorrowful. After a moment he walked into the tent, returning a few seconds later with a silver thumb drive between his thumb and forefinger. He held it out to her. “I don’t have the heart to tell you what I saw at your estate, but…should anything happen that makes you question your trust in me, open this.”

Rachel stared skeptically at the thumb drive before taking it from him. She slipped it into her back pocket, turning her skepticism on him. “That’s _still_ not much to justify completely giving Templar Tech over to you.” 

He stepped forward, taking her hands in his. “I know, and I’m sorry. You’ll learn the truth soon enough, but I can’t bear to see what it will do to you.” He pulled her close, eyes scanning her face. “Not now, at least. You have a fiery spirit that I love about you, Rachel, but as much tenacity as you have…I don’t think you’re ready for this yet.”

Ire flared briefly in her chest. “You make it sound like I’m some delicate little flower. I’ve endured my fair share of horrible things – one of which you were present for.” She returned his stare evenly. ‘I don’t need to be sheltered. If I’m to be the co-owner of the world’s most prolific tech and gaming company, I think I need to let my skin grow a little thick, don’t you?” 

Kaiba remained silent, simply gazing at her. She sighed, her right hand clasping the Excalibur pendant and tracing the chain up to the pearl necklace. _Trust him…_ A smirk tugged at her lips. 

“Y’know, it’s a good thing I love you or else I’d be throwing you down the mountain and taking _your_ company.” 

A smile broke across his face. He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing them. ‘And I’d be all right with that. At least until I hit the bottom of the mountain.” 

Laughing, Rachel turned her gaze skyward. The oranges and purples had finally faded to navy, pinpricks of stars beginning to appear across the heavenly canvas above. As the last of the sun’s light faded, the wispy tendrils of the Milky Way reached across the dark blanket of the cosmos, igniting a fire across the night. Excitement stabbed through her chest as the first sparks of the meteor shower began to rain down in neon greens and reds. She slipped out of Kaiba’s hands, running to the edge of the grassy campsite and staring out over the cliff of the mountain. 

“Look at that!” 

Kaiba came up behind her. She pointed at a particularly large meteor that glowed violet as it entered the atmosphere, burning into a shower of sparks that rained on the horizon. “Did you see that one?” A grin ate her face. “That would have been a good one to wish on.”

“What would you have wished for?” Kaiba asked softly. His arms circled her waist as they both gazed at the heavens. 

Rachel turned her head, seeing the sparkling show reflected in his azure eyes. There was nothing but love there, on his face and in his very aura. It was enough to wash her completely of the unease she had been feeling, a sense of calm numbing her to everything else. 

“Nothing,” she whispered, locking his gaze. “I have everything I want right here.”

Kaiba’s smile faltered, profound adoration blanking his face. His blue eyes burned as bright as the campfire, which crackled heavily into the silence stemming between them. Rachel swallowed, turning her gaze upward to the stars again. 

As the heavens opened up with sparkling streamers of shooting stars, Rachel felt his lips press against her neck right above the string of pearls. His grip on her waist tightened, fingers grasping her jersey cardigan and pulling her body against his as he lined her neck and shoulder with gentle kisses. 

‘I love you so much,” he breathed into her ear.

Rachel’s eyes fell closed; she wrapped her arm around the back of Kaiba’s neck, drawing his kisses in deeper. Pleasure spread like a warm blanket across her body, relaxing her into her lover’s embrace. She recognized the sensation for what it was as it ignited a spark that rapidly began to burn into a forest fire deep in her naval. She had always imagined herself to be nervous, even frightened by the prospect of where such a feeling would eventually take them. But with Kaiba, there was no such fear – only an absolute sense of security and rightness. 

A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as Kaiba’s hand slipped beneath her camisole, searing her skin as it traveled the length of her torso to her breast. He pressed her body to his chest, sinking his teeth into her neck and sending a chill down her spine. Lust exploded into her stomach as she turned her head, forcing his lips to meet hers. That carnal desire eventually became too great for her to contain; she pulled back, turning in his arms, grasping two desperate handfuls of his shirt and staring into his eyes in silence. The same passion was reflected there, so powerfully that she felt herself crumble beneath it.

_This is how it was always meant to be. And I’m ready for it._

Rachel needed no words to explain herself; it was clear that Kaiba already understood her silent request. As she collapsed to her back on the soft grass, pulling him on top of her, she allowed herself to let go of any inhibition and fear she had left. Their love became its own force of nature, a whirlwind they both found themselves caught in that would never stop, never die down. In the height of passion her eyes turned to the sparkling heavens above, searching there for comfort in the moment when it was painful, then singing her praise to whatever God was seated there for having brought Seto Kaiba into her life.

************

Seto woke the next morning from the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. The early rays of the sun peeked through the flap of the tent, warming his face. He brought his gaze around, doting on the sleeping Rachel snuggled into his arm. He sighed, relaxing back into his pillow and drawing the woman he loved tighter into his chest. The world had shifted for the both of them last night, in a sense more powerful than Seto had the vocabulary to describe. He had seen it in her eyes while the meteors had fallen overhead that she felt the same, had felt the same for a while; the last vestiges of his self-preservation melted away with the need to release such a powerful emotion. 

Making love to Rachel had been beyond description. Neither of them had experienced such a thing before, and to be able to discover the euphoria of it for the first time together was incomparable. He closed his eyes, memories of it stirring excitement in his stomach. The way her body had felt against his, how she dug her fingers into his back and begged him not to stop…it was perfection. 

Rachel inhaled deeply, nestling her forehead further into his chest. Her red-gold hair shimmered in the sunlight. He watched her until her emerald eyes opened, blinking back sleep. When she caught him staring, she smiled. 

“Morning, sunshine,” she said, propping herself up on her elbow and running a hand through her tangled hair. “How did you sleep?” 

“It was the best sleep of my life,” Seto replied honestly. He traced his fingertips down her cheek. “What about you?” 

She grasped his hand, kissing each of his fingertips lovingly. “Slept like a baby.” Her verdant eyes scanned his openly, a grin touching – then falling from – her rosy lips. She fell silent for a moment, tracing his lips with her forefinger. “Can we stay up here forever?” 

Seto grinned, winding his hand through her fiery curls. “We still have two more days before we have to go back.” 

Rachel smiled, but it was sad. “I know…but it’s so much better to imagine we can leave it all behind.” She rested her chin on his chest. “Start over with a clean slate.” 

He sighed, looking up. He wished it was that simple; there were many times in his life that he had wanted to walk away from it all, forge a new place in life for himself without the burdens pressured on him by everyone else. The temptation to run away and create a simple life with Rachel was incredibly powerful. They had the means to do it easily too, to fade into anonymity and disappear from the world’s eye without a trace. With a simple call, they could be gone within the hour. 

But deep down, he knew it could never work that way. He and Rachel had too much at stake to leave it behind now; they were too close to accomplishing the dream they had been working on building for months, too much time and effort to let it go to waste. 

_It’ll never be that easy for us._

He returned his gaze to hers. “When everything is said and done, we’ll go away for a while. Anywhere you want, I promise.”

Rachel sighed, a coy smile flickering across her lips. She climbed on top of him, the cool steel of the Excalibur pendant resting against his breastbone. The heat of her bare skin against his aroused him; he grabbed her hips desperately as she brushed her lips across his.  
  
“Take me to the stars again, Seto.”


	24. Being Used

When Rachel and Seto arrived back at the Templar Tech office complex two days later, something felt off. They were not greeted by any agents or employees as they stepped out of the cab, and there was no activity from the front entrance at all. The fact that Galen hadn’t rushed out to meet them as usual was what set Seto’s hackles to rise. 

“Does something feel _wrong_ about this to you?” he asked Rachel, staring up at the glass tower as the cab drove away into the night behind them. 

Rachel likewise peered up at the building, green eyes hardening. “A little…it _is_ nine at night, which explains the lack of activity.’ She glanced at him. “But not having Galen right up our asses as soon as we arrive is a little strange.”

“Thought so.” Seto took her hand, squeezing it. “Are you ready to finish this?” 

She nodded confidently, shoving her free hand in her back pocket and securing the thumb drive he had given her inside. “The sooner the better. Once Galen finds out you own everything now, he’s going to have a cow.” She glanced sidelong at him. “You’re _sure_ there’s a plan for that?” 

“Trust me,” he replied, gazing at her long and hard. 

After a moment, Rachel swallowed. “I trust you.” 

They entered the building together, greeted by complete silence and a darkened, empty foyer. He let Rachel lead him toward the reception area, around the corner from the rotating door. their footsteps echoed eerily off the dim walls. 

“I don’t like this…’ Rachel muttered worriedly, casting wide eyes left and right. Fighting back nerves, Seto likewise looked for any sign of life. There was nothing to be found except the echo of their footsteps and whisper of fabric from his white coat as they walked. The only light they had was from what filtered in from the streetlamps outside, which was only just enough to illuminate their way across the tiled floor. She looked at him. “It feels like a --”

“Like a trap?” 

Seto had no time to react. He was blindsided by something fast and heavy that bolted at him from the darkness, knocking the wind out of his lungs as it tackled him to the floor. Rachel screamed, her fingers torn from his as he landed on his back, whatever hit him laying heavily on his chest. Stars exploded across his vision as the back of his head with the tiles hard, ears ringing. It took him a moment to realize he had been flipped onto his stomach, arms wrenched painfully behind his back. Rachel’s angry shouts sounded distant, but grew clearer with every second that the fog of pain and confusion lifted from his mind. 

“—the _fuck_ is going on, Galen?!” 

At once, the yellow interior lighting of the office came up. He winced, the sudden brightness burning his eyes. He struggled against the weight now sitting on the small of his back, pulling his coat against his shoulders, but to no avail. He was firmly pinned beneath whatever it was. It was only when cold, vice-like metal appendages snapped around his wrists that it became crystal clear what was happening. 

He was being handcuffed.

“Sis! Thank God you’re okay!” Galen’s weaselly voice came from nearby, footsteps rushing to where Seto had last seen Rachel. “Did he hurt you!?”

A shuffle of steps told him that Rachel had pushed Galen away. He tried to crane his neck around to look, but the weight on his back – which he now understood had to be a person – shoved his face back into the cold, hard tile. 

“Of course he didn’t hurt me, you fucking idiot!” Rachel snapped, rage deepening her voice. “What the _hell_ is this, Galen Pendragon?! Let him go, right now!” 

“Rachel, I can’t do that,” Galen replied, his tone pleading. After a moment of silence he continued, “While you both were gone, Templar Tech security and the FBI finally figured out where that suspicious account came from.” His tone turned sorrowful. “Rachel, that account was planted by KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba is the one responsible for Dad’s murder, and your attempted murder.” 

“ _LIAR!_ ” Seto bellowed, his heart taking an icy plunge into his stomach. He struggled hard to throw off his detainer, but he was only pressed harder into the floor. 

“You’re full of _shit_ ,” Rachel growled, her voice cracking. 

“It’s the truth, sis,” Galen replied calmly, though the hint of strain was definitely seeping into his words. ‘We backtracked the account to a week before the hits were placed. It was established with an opening sum of $240,000, which was transferred out as Yen on the day the attacks took place. We traced the money flow into two separate accounts for two separate hitmen…and the body from your attempt was positively identified as a KaibaCorp agent.”

A wave of nausea hit Seto as hard as the silence did. It all suddenly fell into place in his head; the transfer of funds from Templar Tech through a re-routed account, the second will ruse designed to stall him from looking too close – even the rogue KaibaCorp agent made sense, as there were any number of people in his employ that would sell him out for cheap if they could. It was so cleverly constructed that it broke a terrible sweat out on the back of his neck. 

“It’s all bullshit, Rachel!” he yelled, struggling again. This time he managed to flip onto his side, finding them surrounded by Templar Tech agents with guns drawn on him. He caught Rachel’s face, and his blood turned to ice. She looked horrified, cheeks having lost all color. Her green eyes searched his, desperate for answers. 

Galen’s sharp, weaselly face turned on him. He sneered imperiously. “Easy to say that when you’re the one under fire with nowhere to run, isn’t it, Kaiba?” He flicked his wrist, and the Templar Tech agent pinning Seto to the floor hauled him to his feet by the flared sleeve of his studded coat. 

“I’ve heard enough, Galen,” Rachel cut in, but her tone had decidedly weakened. She looked from her brother to Seto and back again. “This is a setup. Seto couldn’t have done it—“

“Why not?” Galen interrupted her, pale green eyes flashing with anger. “Because he told you he loves you? Because he used his silver tongue to convince you that he really _did_ want a merger and not a buy out?” Galen grasped both of her shoulders, shaking her. “Wake _up_ , Rachel. He’s been using you all along, saying what you want to hear and playing your emotions to get what he wants.” He glared at Seto. “That’s how the Kaibas have always done business.” 

Rachel bit her lip, staring at Galen. It was obvious she was trying not to look at Seto. “You’re wrong…”

‘ _Am_ I?” Galen retorted, grabbing her shoulders and roughly turning her to face Seto. “Why don’t we have _him_ tell you himself?” 

When Rachel’s eyes finally raised to his, they were brimming with tears. The look of betrayal that plagued her features ripped Seto’s heart in half. Her brother’s scheme had been set up so perfectly that there was almost no chance of coming back from the pit he had been thrown into. The thought of losing her love, her trust was almost enough to make him sink into the despair that threatened to swallow him whole. He could feel himself slacken, Galen’s victorious glare and Rachel’s heartbroken desperation breaking him down. 

_Should anything happen that makes you question your trust in me…_

His head suddenly snapped up. “Th-the thumb drive, Rachel,” he gasped, the words spilling out of his mouth so fast that he choked on them. “Remember?!”

A frown furrowed her brow before her eyes widened with understanding. She dug into her back pocket, producing the silver thumb drive she had secured there earlier. Angry suspicion swept Galen’s face as Rachel ran to the reception desk nearby and plugged the thumb drive into the computer. 

“What’s going on?” Galen asked. Fear tinged his voice. He looked rapidly between Rachel and Seto, curly orange hair bouncing wildly across his shoulders.

Seto ignored him, focusing on Rachel only. “Rachel, broadcast the video as a hologram.” He turned his gaze on Galen, staring daggers at him. “Everyone present needs to see it.” 

When the holographic projectors in the ceiling flared to life above them, Rachel breathed a heavy sigh of anticipation and double-clicked to open the video file. It crackled with static for a split second before a large, fully colored floating image of a bruised Caleb Pendragon materialized in the air above their heads. 

“If anyone is going to find this video, I know it’s going to be _you_ , Seto Kaiba,” Caleb’s voice boomed across the foyer. Rachel stepped around the desk and back into the center of the circle of Templar Tech agents, who had all lowered their guns in favor of watching the video. Seto eyed Rachel closely; he ached to be able to hold her when the truth came crashing in. 

_Hold on, Rachel…_

“When Galen and Rachel were teenagers, my wife, Lisa, suffered a deadly fall down the foyer stairs. My daughter may have told you it was an accident, as indeed that is what _she_ was told…but it was _no_ accident.” 

“Turn this off,” Galen muttered, terror scratching his voice. He swallowed several times, looking at each Templar Tech agent in turn. “I said TURN IT OFF!!” 

No one moved as the video continued. “I reviewed the tapes, and…he pushed her.” 

“TURN IT OFF!” Galen screamed again. When no one responded, he sprinted behind the reception desk and yanked the thumb drive out of the USB port.

“—please protect my daughter,” was the last thing Caleb Pendragon’s projection said before it distorted and warped out of existence. 

Galen’s eyes bulged out of his head as he tossed the thumb drive on the ground, stomping it repeatedly beneath his boot heel until it cracked into several pieces. Grinding the last of the thumb drive into dust, he turned to Rachel. She was staring at the place where her father’s face had just been, framed by her incendiary hair in such a way that Seto couldn’t see her expression. She remained still as stone when Galen approached her, standing in front of her. 

“Sis…don’t you believe that garbage!" Galen plied, grasping her shoulders desperately. "Kaiba’s known for his holographic technology; he could have easily forged—“

A sickening crack split the silence as Rachel drove her fist into her brother’s face. Galen’s head snapped to the side, taking a stumbling step to right his balance. When Rachel tracked him, her green eyes were blazing with a rage so intense that Seto felt his stomach turn. 

“You fucking _bastard_!!” she shrieked, launching herself onto his back and clawing at his face and eyes. He struggled to throw her off, only able to get free when a Templar Tech agent intervened and pried her from him. Though her arms were pinned behind her back it did little to deter her; when he faced her again she spit, hitting him directly in the eye. “ _You killed Mom, you piece of shit_!!” 

Galen pulled back, slamming his own fist into Rachel’s cheek. It was her turn to reel, a pained grunt escaping her lungs. Enraged, Seto fought with all his strength to release himself from the agent holding him. He partially succeeded, managing to get a few feet forward before he was yanked backward again by his handcuffs.

“You touch her again, Pendragon, you die!” He shouted. 

Galen turned to face him, wiping the spit from his eye. “Shut your mouth, Kaiba – you can’t do shit to me!”

“Yes he can.” 

Rachel’s confidence stopped Galen up short. She had brought her head back around, grinning wickedly despite the terrible bruise that had begun to purple her cheek. She chuckled shortly. “Oh, yes he _can_ , Galen.” She shot Seto a victorious look. “You were right; there _was_ no business meeting with Maximillian Pegasus this weekend. Seto and I went up to the mountains, and I gave him everything there. My trust, my body…” her eyes flashed mischievously. “…and my _company_ too.” 

Galen snorted derisively, though his eyes hardened. “You’re lying.” 

“ _Am_ I, Galen?” she challenged him. 

Seto did everything in his power not to laugh out loud. In the rapid escalation of events tonight, he had completely forgotten that he had convinced Rachel to sign Templar Tech over to him. He instead flashed a smug grin when Galen looked his way. _That’s right, Pendragon – I own your ass now_. He had the suspicion that Galen would pull a stunt like this when they returned, and the only surefire way Seto knew he could ultimately triumph was to lord over him completely. And he only needed that power long enough to bring Galen to heel and crush him to dust so that he could never step between Seto and Rachel again. 

Still raving in disbelief, Galen turned to the nearest Templar Tech agent. “Check it out. Now!” 

The agent rushed to the computer at the reception deck, but Seto could already see the doubt growing on the faces of those that surrounded them. It only took seconds before the agent at the computer swallowed, turning her gaze on Galen. 

“She’s right, Mr. Pendragon – _all_ of Templar Tech’s shares and assets are listed as being owned by Seto Kaiba and KaibaCorp.” 

Galen’s face went completely white. Seto smirked, watching the last vestiges of his defense crumble around him. He looked at each Templar Tech agent in turn as, one by one, they focused their attention on Seto for instructions.

“Release us,” Seto commanded, staring pointedly at the agent holding Rachel. He then returned his attention to the agent behind him. “And get these damn handcuffs off me.” 

It took the agent a moment to unlock the steel binders, but when he did the weight of the world fell off with them. _We finally did it_ Seto thought, massaging the red marks around both his wrists. A smile crept onto his face. _We’re finally free_. He lifted his head to share as much with Rachel—

And felt his heart stop. Just as Rachel had begun walking toward him, a triumphant smile spreading across her rosy lips, Galen whirled on the Templar Tech agent closest to him and ripped the gun from his hand. Quicker than Seto thought possible the weasel man whipped around, lashing a hand out and catching a handful of Rachel’s long, red-gold curls. He yanked her backward, her chin snapping up and her feet nearly slipping from beneath her. She shrieked in surprise, but wasn’t able to regain her footing to fight back; with one swift stroke Galen clamped his arm around her throat and pressed the muzzle of the gun into the side of her head. 

“Take one step and she dies! _All of you_!” Galen screamed, eyes darting between agents as they turned their guns on him in unison. 

“NO!” Seto shouted, throwing his hands up as if the motion would knock the gun from Galen’s hand. Desperation clawed at his throat as Rachel remained perfectly still, clinging to her brother’s arm and staring at Seto helplessly, fearfully. It brought back the haunting memory of the night he had rescued her from her would-be assassin; only this time, he didn’t have the element of surprise. 

_Or do I?_

“Pendragon, let her go,” Seto begged, not having to try hard to sound more desperate than he already was. He took a small step forward, keeping his gaze level with Galen’s crazy one. “Please. This was all _my_ idea; Rachel had nothing to do with it. She wasn't even _aware_ of it.” 

“Get _back_ , Kaiba!” Galen roared, digging the gun into Rachel’s temple. She winced in pain, fingernails digging into her brother’s arm as he dragged her back a half-step. “It wasn’t enough that you fucked us out of our all our hard work and money; you had to fuck my little sister _too_?!” He licked his lips, like a lizard testing the air. “This is over, Kaiba. _All_ of this is over.” 

Choosing his next words carefully, Seto continued, “It doesn’t have to be this way, Galen. I’ll do anything, _please_ ; just let your sister go.” In a slow and deliberate motion, Seto dropped his right hand to the pouch at his belt, where his Duel Monsters deck was kept. 

_Come on, follow my hand…get the hint…_

As he had hoped, Galen’s eyes tracked his hand to the pouch, suddenly glistening with the spark of an idea he thought he had come up with. “I’ll duel you for it!” Galen sputtered, his grip on the gun relaxing. He nodded enthusiastically to Seto’s right hand. “Templar Tech, KaibaCorp and my sister’s life – I’ll duel you for them all!” 

“Seto, _no_ ,’ Rachel pleaded, genuine fear striking her voice high. She shook her head, wincing as Galen shoved the gun back against her temple. “That’s too much to risk!” 

It really was, but there was no deliberation in his mind about it. Seto rose to his full height, nodding once. “I accept.” 

“Name your terms,” Galen demanded.

“Let Rachel go _now_.”

Galen released her, sending her stumbling Seto’s direction with a shove to the back of her head. Seto caught her, holding her trembling form tight to his side. When the weasel man shakily pointed the gun his direction, Seto slid Rachel behind his back. “And _your_ terms, Pendragon?” 

It took only a moment’s hesitation, but the smile that erupted on Galen’s oily face was enough to make Seto sick to his stomach. There was no doubt about what it meant either.

_Oh no…_

With the most venemous grin Seto had ever seen on a human being, Galen pointed with his free hand at Rachel. 

“I get to use _her_ deck against you.”


	25. Coming to Terms

Rachel dug her fingernails into Kaiba’s arm, dread chilling her blood at Galen’s duel terms. “Seto, _no_ ,” she croaked, angst shredding her voice. When he didn’t look at her right away, she shook his arm to draw his attention. “You _can’t_ accept his terms – you can’t win against the Noble Knights!” 

When he finally looked at her, she saw his blue eyes had grown sad, though his jaw was set with the determination she knew she would never be able to get around. “I don’t have a choice, Rachel,” he ground out. “I’m a man of my word,” he shot a poisonous glare across the reception area at Galen, “unlike _some_ people seem to believe.” He returned his gaze to her. ‘And I _won’t_ back down from a duel.” 

“Kaiba, you don’t have anything to _prove_ here!” she bit back, voice rising in frustration. Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she slapped his chest hard with an open palm. “Stop letting your fucking ego get in the way of common sense! _Please_!” She grabbed the lapels of his white KaibaCorp coat, forcing his eyes to meet hers. “If you lose we lose _everything_ , don’t you understand that?! Templar Tech, KaibaCorp…” she swallowed, ”… _my life_.”

He met her gaze, azure eyes turning to hard chips of ice. 

“ _That’s_ why I don’t have a choice, Pendragon.” He jerked his head toward Galen. “Now give him your deck; let’s get this over with.” 

“Seto, _please_ ,” she begged, tears burning themselves out of her eyes. She tried to hug him, but he gently deflected her and stepped forward toward Galen. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, sobs wracking her shoulders. She didn’t know what felt worse; knowing that Kaiba was killing them both by agreeing to a duel he couldn’t win, or knowing his subtle rejection was the last physical contact she would ever have with the man she loved. 

“Take her deck,” Kaiba ordered one of the Templar Tech agents, voice strained with emotion. “She usually keeps it in her back pocket.”

“Yes, Mr. Kaiba.” 

Rachel didn’t even fight as the agent slipped the deck from her pants pocket; it would have been futile anyway. She didn’t even look up as everyone’s footsteps began to move away from her toward the elevator bank. She wanted to die where she stood, to end the turmoil that churned her stomach so terribly. 

_He’s fighting for your life against impossible odds, and look at you; you’re not even there to support him._

The voice of reason spoke clear as day in her mind, perking her up enough to drive her toward the elevators. As she approached, she heard Kaiba telling the Templar Tech agents to take Galen’s gun and ride with him to the dueling arena floor. He went silent as she approached, not meeting her gaze as the elevator door closed on the agents and her crazed brother. No words passed between she and Kaiba as the next car arrived, the door pinging and sliding open. 

It wasn’t until they began to rise toward the testing arena level that Rachel forced herself to break the tense silence. She cast her gaze down, tears dripping from her lashes onto the red carpet below. 

“Seto, I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize,” Kaiba replied, not at all angry as she expected him to be. When she turned to look she saw his eyes were soft, taking her in as though this would be the last time he ever would. 

_And perhaps it will be_ , her fear managed to butt in before she blocked it out, allowing Kaiba to fold her tightly into his arms. She held him desperately, feeling every line of his back and deeply inhaling his scent to cherish before it was too late. He pushed a hand through her hair, kissing her passionately. 

“I love you, Rachel Pendragon,” he said, a finality to his voice that managed to soothe her soul. His blue eyes were glossy. “And I will fight for you until they’re forced to put me in the ground.” 

“I love you too - so goddamn much,” Rachel breathed, splaying her hands on his chest. A bright thought among the darkness caused her to grin. “Agreeing to listen to your bullshit merger deal was the _best_ decision I ever made in my life.”

He laughed, kissing her forehead and pressing her head to his chest. “I’m so glad I didn’t leave that night.” 

She closed her eyes, listening to the soft tempo of Kaiba’s heartbeat against her ear. She absentmindedly brought her hand to the Excalibur pendant, tracing the chain to the glassy pearls that circled her neck protectively. 

_Wait a minute…_

Rachel pulled back from him, slipping the Excalibur pendant over her head and dropping it around Kaiba’s neck before he could protest. She closed her hand over the steel and emerald medallion, holding it firmly against his sternum. “Wear this.” 

“Rachel, I can’t—“ he tried, but she silenced him with a stern look. 

“I know you don’t believe in ‘hocus-pocus’, but if there was any time for this pendant to protect someone it’s now, and it’s _you_.” She gave him a watery smile, tears rolling down her cheeks as the elevator came to a stop. “You’ve had my heart from the beginning, Seto Kaiba – it’s about time you wore a piece of me to prove it.” 

The doors rolled open behind them as he lifted her up for one final kiss. His icy blue gaze locked with hers for a long, silent moment before he swept around her and out of the elevator toward whatever destiny lay ahead of him. Muttering a quick prayer, Rachel followed in his wake.

Once in the testing arena the lights came up, multicolored squares of the VR floor winking to life one by one. The Templar Tech agents fanned out in a crescent shape behind Galen as he moved to the left-hand side of the field. Kaiba swept to the right, both men stepping in to their respective crash harnesses, strapping themselves in and slipping on the duel disk gloves. 

“Begin the simulation when I give the signal,” Kaiba called to no one in particular, though Rachel had a suspicion the instruction was meant for her. She was the only one in the arena aside from Galen that knew how to operate the VR system. She glanced once at the agents behind her brother. 

_I could ignore him….I could force him to just have Galen arrested. It would be so easy, with nothing at stake…_

“ _Today_ , Rachel.” 

Rachel snapped back to attention, realizing that the agents were staring at her curiously. The futility of her thoughts weighed on her as she dragged herself to the VR system’s control panel on the opposite side of the arena. She pulled the lever that booted up the system, adjusting the sensory and climate controls to produce the same calming lakeside she had dueled with Kaiba at when they first met. She hoped it would give him some peace of mind, if anything at all. 

Her hand hesitated over the switch that would send Kaiba and Galen into the VR simulation. She glanced over her shoulder, biting back more tears. 

“Win this duel, Seto.”

He held up a hand, flashing her a silent thumbs up. Sighing, Rachel flicked the switch and leaned heavily against the control panel. She couldn’t bear to watch.


	26. Duel of the Fates - Part One

Once the VR headset was firmly in place, deck locked into the duel disk glove and vital readouts stable, Seto released the tension in his chest with a forceful exhale. _This won’t be easy, but it has to be done_. As the lakeside scenery digitized around him, he realized he was trembling.  
  
Saying his impromptu goodbyes to Rachel had been the hardest thing he had ever done, despite refusing to believe in their merit. He knew the prospect of coming out of this duel the victor was slim, even against an opponent like Galen Pendragon who – according to Rachel – had only played Duel Monsters a handful of times. Her Noble Knights were solid as a rock, tough to get around and specifically deadly to his dragons. It was a daunting prospect, but one thing shone in the darkness like a beacon of hope.

_I studied her deck back to front. I hope the modifications I made to mine will work._

“It’ll be nice to wipe that smug look off your face once and for all, Kaiba,” Galen called, appearing across the sandy shore of the lake. His sharp features were twisted in anger as he pulled five cards from the top of Rachel’s deck out of his duel disk. 

“My sentiments _exactly_ , Pendragon,” Seto retorted, watching their life points rise above the lake as he, too, drew his hand. He gestured with an upturned palm. “Let’s see if you have what it takes to wield that deck like your sister.” 

“Fine.” Galen drew his first card, scanning his hand before selecting one. He spun it into the backfield, where it disappeared into an explosion of white light. “First I play the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army!” Rachel’s deck list scrolled up before his face in a blue holograph, and he tapped a card from among them. “It allows me to add one Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Noble Knight Drystan!” When the card materialized in his hand, Galen plucked another card from his fingers and tossed it out toward the lake. “Then I activate my field spell card, Noble Knights of the Round Table!” 

The lake country shifted and dissipated, wavering into an opulent castle courtroom. The lake was replaced with a large, circular wooden table set against a cobblestone wall with ivy trellises. There were twelve empty chairs seated around the table’s circumference.

“Then, I summon Noble Knight Drystan to my field!” 

The card shot from Galen’s hand as a beam of light, exploding into the armored Drystan in his monster zone. As the monster shifted into a readiness position, Galen tossed another card out across the field. “Activating an effect from my hand, I also summon Noble Knight Gawayn to my field in defense position!” 

Seto knew what was coming next, even before Galen had initiated the XYZ overlay. Rachel had done the same thing in both of their duels, bringing King Artorigus out to completely stomp his deck flat. Seto gripped his cards tightly. _Now it’ll be time to see if I judged her deck correctly._

When the massive form of King Artorigus rose onto the field before him, Seto crossed his arms disinterestedly. “Impressive, Pendragon, though Rachel is clearly the superior duelist.” He gestured to the field. “At least she has respect for her cards – _and_ her ancestors.” 

Galen sneered. “A bunch of dead guys mean nothing to me, Kaiba; the only dead guy I’ll be glad to pay respects to is _you_.” He pulled two cards from his hand, setting them in his backfield before crossing his arms. His grin was disgustingly triumphant. 

“Your move, Kaiba.” 

“If you say so, Pendragon,” Seto snorted, drawing the top card of his deck. _Pot of Greed – that’ll help_. He flung the card onto the field. “I activate Pot of Greed!” The smiling green pot appeared on the field, floating into the air before shattering and revealing two cards on the inside. The cards flew into Seto’s hand, and he looked at them carefully. He tried to contain his grin as he plucked one of them from his hand and tossed it to his monster zone. 

“Now I summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue!” The pale form of Kisara rose on his side of the field, silver hair flowing on an unseen current. He placed two cards in his backfield, grinning at his opponent. “Then I end my turn.” 

Galen’s green eyes flashed hungrily. “You’ve lost it, Kaiba. A monster with 0 attack points and two cards in the backfield?” He drew a card from the top of Rachel’s deck. “And here I thought I’d at least have a bit of a tough challenge against a so-called ‘world class duelist’.” 

Seto scoffed. _Idiot_. “Think what you like, Pendragon, but I’m not here for your brainless stammering.” 

Galen tossed a card into the monster zone. “I summon Noble Knight Gwalchavad to my field in attack mode!” The big knight rose from the field in a shower of sparks. The weasel man slashed his hand forward, and just as Gwalchavad had risen to his full height he swirled away in a vapor stream to Galen’s graveyard. “Then I activate an effect from my hand to special summon Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn to my field in his place!” 

A purple and black shower of sparks hailed the arrival of Laundsallyn to the field. The knight rose, dark hair long and unruly, matching hue with his ebony armor. The knight’s eyes glowed a sinister red, locking gazes with Seto and sending a shiver down his spine. 

Galen’s grin turned oily as he plucked another card from between his fingers. “And now, I’ll increase Sir Laundsallyn’s power by giving him the Noble Arms of Destiny to equip!” The card burst into white glitter, reappearing as a thick silver shield and formidable sword in the monster’s hands. “With this set of armor, Laundsallyn becomes invincible once per turn.” Galen sneered. “Meaning you’ll have to hit him _twice_ to destroy him.” 

Seto rolled his eyes. “ _Boring_. At least Rachel gave me a history lesson during our duel – all you’re giving me is the urge to fall sleep.” 

Galen’s eyes narrowed. “Joke all you want, Kaiba, but you won’t be laughing when you and Rachel are begging for your lives.” 

_Bastard_. Seto gestured to Galen's field. “Just get on with it already.”

Galen shook his head. “I think I’ll end there. I know what your Maiden with Eyes of Blue’s special ability is; I don’t need Blue-Eyes out on the field any faster.” 

_We’ll see about that._. Seto drew another card, glancing at it before adding it to his hand. He chose a different card, flicking it onto the field. “I hate to disappoint you, Pendragon, but my dragons will be coming out full force this turn.” His card exploded into a crystal shower of sparks. “I summon Alexandrite Dragon to my field in attack mode!” The gracefully thin dragon rose up from the light shower, flapping its crystalline wings and screeching into the silence. The knights across the field stared at it hungrily, like a pack of wolves ready to pounce. 

Seto slapped another card into his backfield. “Then, I activate Trade-In, which allows me to discard a level 8 monster from my hand and draw two new cards.” He grinned at his opponent. “And I think you know which card is going to my graveyard.” Without waiting for a response Seto sent the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand to the graveyard, watching it dissolve from between his fingers. He drew two more cards; Polymerization and Mausoleum of White. 

_Perfect_. “I activate my field spell card, Mausoleum of White!” 

As it did during the first fateful duel with Rachel, the scenery warped from King Arthur’s round table to the mausoleum in all its resplendent glory. The confidence in Galen’s face withered as the looming statue of Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose where the Round Table once stood. Seto couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he picked another card from his hand. 

“My turn continues as I activate Silent Doom, which allows me to special summon a normal monster from my graveyard in defense position.” He slashed his hand toward the graveyard, which began to shimmer white. “Take flight, Blues-Eyes White Dragon!” 

The Blue-Eyes exploded from the graveyard, soaring up to the vaulted ceiling of the mausoleum and circling the field. It came to land beside the Maiden with Eyes of Blue, craning its neck low and unleashing a piercing roar in the face of King Artorigus. The king looked less than enthused, bushy red brows narrowing at Seto’s dragon in a way he imagined Caleb Pendragon would have looked.

When Galen opened his mouth, Seto admonished him with a twitch of his finger. “Oh, my turn’s not over, Pendragon. It just began.” He plucked another card from his hand, relishing in the weasel man’s ire. “Mausoleum of White’s effect allows me an additional summon aside from my normal summon for the turn, so long as the monster is a level one Light tuner.” He flicked the card toward his monster zone. “And I call forth the Sage with Eyes of Blue!”

When the white-haired sage rose from the ground, Seto slashed his hand forward. “With Sage as a tuner and my Blue-Eyes as synchro material, I synchro summon Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon in attack mode!” 

The ground quaked as the mausoleum shifted, the ceiling becoming transparent to reveal a beautiful borealis of purple and turquoise overhead. Both the Sage and his Blue-Eyes disappeared into ribbons of light that shot upward into the sky. From the wispy light, the Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon descended like a flaming silver meteor, slamming into the ground and shaking loose dust and chunks of alabaster from the mausoleum’s crossbeams. The creature, towering up through the construct’s translucent ceiling, released a roar so ungodly that even Seto had to cover his ears against it. 

Across the field, Galen glared indignantly. “More dragons. It seems you forget that my sister’s deck was built specifically to _destroy_ dragons.”

Seto shook his head. “And it seems _you_ forget that Excaliburn is the only card that can take them down; and you don’t have that on your field!” Without wasting another breath, Seto slashed his hand forward, initiating his battle phase. “Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, send King Artorigus to his grave!” 

“Not so fast!” Galen yelled, raising one of the cards in his backfield with a flick of his wrist. An intricate gold and maroon shield appeared on Artorigus’s arm. “I activate Intrigue Shield, protecting King Artorigus from destruction once per turn, and me from taking any damage from your attack!”

Seto growled, calling off the spirit dragon’s attack. _Damn…I should have known that was coming_. He checked his hand again. _I can’t let those equip cards build up_. Disgruntled, he played on card face down and ended his turn. 

Galen drew a card and immediately played it. “I summon Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Knights!”

When the monster appeared on the field, Seto’s heart leapt into his throat. She was a near perfect replication of Rachel, almond-shaped green eyes blazing with internal fire. Her red-gold hair hung in long braids down her back, and she held herself with every bit of noble aristocracy that his love did. She stared daggers at Seto, stabbing sorrow through his chest. 

“Gwenhwyfar’s effect allows me to attach her to one of my knights as an equip card and, depending on their type, gives them different special abilities.” Galen slashed his hand forward. “And, as the legend goes, I attach her to Sir Laundsallyn!” He grinned. “His queen allows Laundsallyn’s attack points to raise by 300, and also to sacrifice herself to destroy any monster he attacks.” 

Gwenhwyfar turned her back on Kaiba, moving to the dark knight and taking his face in her hands. Seto felt bile rising in his throat as he watched the monsters trade passionate kisses, fist clenching at his side. It was over in less than a few seconds as the queen took up position behind Laundsallyn, her fingers tracing his shoulder pauldron seductively, but Seto felt burnt. 

Galen smirked at his obvious distress. “Bit of a low-blow isn’t it, Kaiba?” The weasel man took another card from his hand. “At least _this_ version of her is faithful to her family.” 

Seto’s fist clenched so hard his knuckles cracked. “Keep your sick imagination to yourself, you psycho. Get on with your turn already!” 

Galen laughed. “No matter; this is where your downfall begins, Kaiba.” He played the card in his hand in a brilliant explosion of white. “I activate the spell card Glory of the Noble Knights, which allows me to target one of the monsters on my field and equip a Noble Arms card to it from my deck.” His smile was fierce. “And obviously I choose King Artorigus to accept this gift!” Rachel’s deck glowed a soft yellow, and Excaliburn flew from the cards to the hulking hand of the king. Galen’s laugh turned sinister. “While Artorigus is equipped with Excaliburn and Intrigue Shield, he is indestructible! And, as my sister told you before, Excaliburn raises Artorigus’s attack points by 700 and gives him the ability to destroy a dragon-type monster directly after an attack is made!” He wagged a finger. “Oh, and it’s about time I activated his XYZ effect as well; by detaching Sir Drystan from Artorigus, I can destroy a card in your backfield!” His finger found its mark at the card on Seto’s right. “And I choose that one!” 

Seto tried to hide his relieved exhale. _He took the bluff, thank Christ_. He slashed his hand, sending his facedown Cards of Consonance to his graveyard. _Now he just needs to attack._

As if reading his thoughts, Galen initiated his attack phase. “Laundsallyn and Artorigus, slay Kaiba’s dragons _now_!!” 

_This is it. Time to see if my studying paid off._ “I don’t think so, Pendragon!” Seto activated his facedown trap. “I play my trap card, Disarmament!” 

Galen’s eyes bulged. “What?!” 

Seto stabbed a finger at Galen. “It destroys _all_ equip cards on the field, including Queen Gwenhwyfar! So kiss your precious power boosts goodbye!” 

The trap exploded in violet light, which turned into ropes that wound themselves violently around the shields and swords both Laundsallyn and Artorigus wielded. The armor was ripped from both monsters, shattering them into fractals of light. The last rope wrapped itself around Gwenhwyfar’s waist; she screamed, clawing for Laundsallyn as the wispy tendril pulled her toward Seto’s side of the field. He turned away as she exploded into rosy shards. 

Unable to revoke his attack, horror spelled itself across Galen’s face as Artorigus and Laundsallyn launched themselves at Alexandrite Dragon and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon. Alexandrite Dragon swooped from the sky to meet Laundsallyn in a head-on tackle, both monsters tearing themselves into oblivion with matching attack points. Artorigus, on the other hand, was obliterated in a stream of sizzling white plasma from Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon. Seto blocked his eyes from the brilliance of the destruction, hearing Galen grunt in pain as 500 life points were taken from him. When the haze cleared, Galen’s field was bare of monsters. 

Galen gaped. “You cheating son of a _bitch_ – you changed your deck!” 

Seto crossed his arms, grinning. “The one and only time I took advantage of Rachel was making the concession in our merger agreement to study her deck. I’ll never allow the title of the world’s best duelist to slip from my fingers again, not even to the woman I love.” Galen snarled like a feral animal. “You set me up! You tricked me into challenging you to a duel!!”

Seto touched two fingers to his forehead in salute. “You’re getting smarter, Pendragon, I’ll give you that. _Slowly_ , but you’re getting there.” 

The weasel man slammed another card face down into his backfield. “I still have 7500 life points, Kaiba – you won’t get rid of me _that_ easily!”

Seto sneered. “So it seems.”


	27. Duel of the Fates - Part Two

Rachel had to consciously force herself to stop wringing her hands. She and the Templar Tech agents had been watching the duel projected on a monitor in the control panel, seeing through both Galen and Kaiba’s eyes the turn of events that had taken place thus far. She had been worried at first when Galen brought out King Artorigus and Laundsallyn almost right away, but in a surprising twist Kaiba had executed a plan she had honestly not seen coming. 

_So that’s why he wanted to study my deck_. Had she known he modified his deck before everything that had happened tonight, she might have been angry at him for deceiving her; at the moment, she couldn’t have been happier. She understood now why he had so readily accepted the challenge from Galen, and in a way she was embarrassed to have doubted Kaiba in the first place. 

_Luck was on my side in both our duels. Now that Seto’s deck has the ability to get around my knights, Galen doesn’t stand a chance. Even I would have a hard time recovering from a blow like that_. A grin touched her lips as she glanced over her shoulder at Kaiba’s form strung up in the crash harness. The Excalibur pendant glimmered against his black turtleneck in the shifting multicolored lights from the arena. _I guess that thing does have good fortune after all_.

Rachel turned back to the monitor, refocusing her attention on Kaiba’s perspective of the duel as he took his next turn. 

“I activate Mausolem of White’s first effect, which allows me to send a normal monster from my hand or deck to my graveyard in order to target a face-up monster and raise its attack points by 100 times the level of the normal monster.” Kaiba’s deck glowed with soft white light as a beam shot from it into his card graveyard. “I send a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard in order to target my Maiden with Eyes of Blue.” Kaiba grinned. “I’m sure you’re aware of what happens when she’s targeted, Pendragon.”

Galen stayed silent, pursing his thin lips until they went white. Rachel felt her grin widen.

“Maiden’s ability allows me to special summon that Blue-Eyes from the graveyard and add it to my arsenal of attack!” 

The silvery form of the Blue-Eyes took up almost the entire monitor as it appeared from the graveyard at the Maiden’s calling. Galen, left completely defenseless except for three face-down cards in his backfield, could only stare as the mighty dragon roared ferociously. Kaiba slashed his hand forward, initiating his battle phase. 

“Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon and Maiden with Eyes of Blue – attack Galen’s life points _directly_!” 

Galen’s physical body smashed against the crash harness as he was pummeled by Kaiba’s monsters. His VR body was thrown clear across the Mausoleum of White, slamming against the pristine wall so hard that flakes of alabaster rained down from the impact site around him. His life points fell from 7500 to just 1200.

Rachel bit her lower lip, crossing one arm over her waist and resting the other atop it, covering her mouth with that hand. _Only one more hit and he’s through! The cards in his backfield are obviously bluffs, because they couldn’t protect him. Seto’s got this!_

“Great job, Seto!” Rachel cried over her shoulder. Though she knew he couldn’t hear her outside of the simulation, she thought she saw him turn before Galen commanded his attention again. Her brother rose to his feet, staring daggers at Kaiba. 

“Had enough, Pendragon?” 

“Hardly,” Galen said, shaking rubble out of his curly orange hair and stepping back to his place in the mausoleum. He drew a card. “I don’t think you’re going to like what I have planned, Kaiba.” 

Rachel frowned at her brother’s image as he activated a trap from the backfield. _Oh no_! The image was one familiar to her, but one she preferred not to use unless in a sticky spot in a duel. “I activate the trap card _Avalon_!” Galen bellowed. The mausoleum began to quake, setting both he and Kaiba off balance. “By banishing five Noble Knights monsters from my graveyard, I destroy _every card on the field_!” 

The monsters flew out of Galen's graveyard in streamers of multicolored lights as Kaiba’s dragons and Maiden howled. A huge seam split the mausoleum’s translucent ceiling, sending the clear chunks crashing to the floor. They crushed Maiden with Eyes of Blue underneath a pile of rubble, likewise tearing gouges through both Blue-Eyes dragons and shattering them. Kaiba braced himself against the destruction, leaping out of the way when a slab of broken alabaster came down on him. Rachel scanned the monitor intensely, breathing a sigh of relief when Kaiba rose to his feet and dusted his arms and shoulders of the rubble. In the simulation, his white coat was tattered and torn at the hem, and his face was scratched and dirty from the mausoleum’s collapse. She checked his vitals; other than a racing heartbeat, he was in perfect health.

Galen likewise rose to his feet as the lake country reappeared once more around them. He plucked a card from between shaking fingers. “Now that the slate is clean once again, it’s time to rebuild my forces. I summon Noble Night Bedwyr to my field in attack position!” The familiar silver-haired knight rose from the field in a spray of white sparks. “Once Bedwyr is on my field I activate his effect, sending a Noble Arms equip card from my deck to my graveyard – and I choose Caliburn!” The card shot from Rachel’s deck in a flash of light.

Galen chopped his hand forward. “Sir Bedwyr, take a chunk out of Kaiba’s life points!” 

The knight flashed across the field, driving his gauntleted fist in an uppercut to Kaiba’s chin. Kaiba's head snapped back, knocking him off his feet onto his back with a grunt as his life points dwindled to 6400. Rachel found her fists clenched again, knuckles white. She again checked Kaiba’s vitals on the control panel. Pain sensors blossomed throughout his jaw, but he seemed to recover quickly as he pulled himself to his feet. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth; simulated blood came away on his metal bracer. 

Kaiba took one of the cards from his hand, spinning it into his monster zone. “I use Kaiser Vorse Raider’s special ability to summon him from my hand!” A purple shower of light heralded the monster’s arrival as it rose from the sandy shore of the lake. Kaiba slashed his hand forward. “Kaiser Vorse Raider, destroy Sir Bedwyr!”

Kaiba’s monster slashed its axe down in a crosschop, splitting Bedwyr from left shoulder to right hip in a blast of white sparks. Galen stumbled as another 300 life points disappeared from his side of the field, leaving him at only 900. Rachel did what she could to contain a shout of joy. With Galen monster-less, he would be done on Kaiba’s next turn. 

When Kaiba ended his turn by setting a card in his backfield, Galen’s sharp face twisted into a sneer. 

“I draw for my turn, then summon the Noble Knight Brothers in attack position!” The card evaporated into three streams of gold light, which materialized as three blonde knights in gold armor that stood side by side in attack formation. Galen pulled another two cards from his bony fingers. “With Noble Knight Brothers’ special ability, I can special summon up to two more Noble Knights from my hand for reinforcement.” He spun the cards to either side of the brothers, both exploding into two more hulking knights. “Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Peredur!” 

Rachel’s heart froze; she had used this strategy herself before, and she knew what was coming. _He’s going to bring out Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus…and if he gets Excaliburn equipped successfully, Seto won’t have a chance to rebuild his defenses_. She glanced back at the duel arena, licking her lips worriedly. _Seto better have a plan up his sleeve for this, or we’re dead_.

Galen spun a card into his backfield. “Then, I play Swords at Dawn, which allows me to take an equip card from my graveyard and attach it to a monster on my field; and I choose to equip Noble Arms Arfeudutyr to Sir Borz!” 

Borz swung his arm out, and the ebony sword shot from the graveyard to his hand. Galen swept his palm across the field. “With Borz wielding Arfeudutyr, his ability activates to allow me to add a Noble Arms equip card from my deck to my hand.” As he scrolled up Rachel's deck list and took the card he sought, he continued, “His second effect also activates, which allows me to raise his level from four to five.” 

Galen spun the card he just took from his deck toward Peredur. “Next, I’ll equip Sir Peredur with my Noble Arms Gallatin card, which also activates his ability to raise his level from four to five!” When the enormous silver claymore materialized in Peredur’s hand, both he and Borz began to glow. 

“What’s happening?” Kaiba asked, a hint of fear tingeing his voice.

Rachel’s brother sneered. “My sister only introduced you to the _weaker_ form of our ancestor; now I will introduce you to his most _powerful_ form!” He raised his hands to the simulated blue sky. “Come forth, Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus!!”

“No…” Rachel breathed, heart pounding against her ribcage painfully. The Templar Tech agents around her shared nervous looks as the lake side scenery trembled. The water became choppy and disturbed as Sacred King Artorigus rose from the sand, towering twice as tall as King Artorigus. He glared down at Kaiba, crossing his arms with a deep chuckle that rumbled through the monitor’s speakers across the arena. 

Galen mirrored the chuckle, though it paled in comparison. “With the arrival of the Sacred King, his effect activates; I can bring 3 Noble Arms equip cards from my graveyard and give them to Artorigus to wield against you!” He held his hand toward the graveyard. “I choose Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny, and of course—“ he grinned evilly “— _Excaliburn_.” 

The three weapons appeared in Sacred King Artorigus’s hands, and he shifted into a ready position with the swords out to strike. Galen laughed as Kaiba’s face tightened. “Oh, and I forgot to mention that Sacred King Artorigus has the ability to destroy your Kaiser Vorse Raider without even attacking!” He slashed his hand forward, and a ball of light burst from the Sacred King’s chest to the graveyard. “By detaching one of the XYZ materials used to summon him, Sacred King Artorigus can target a monster on the field and instantly destroy it!” He jabbed his finger toward Kaiba’s lone monster. “And I choose Kaiser Vorse Raider to be put to death!” 

Kaiba growled as his only means of defense was sent to the graveyard in a howl and flash of light. Galen took the last card from his hand, spinning it onto his field behind the Noble Knight Brothers. “And for the move that will end your life, Kaiba, I equip the Noble Knight Brothers with Bashing Shield, which raises their attack points by 1000!” As the attack points rose and the three knights shifted into readiness, Galen planted his hands on his hips triumphantly. “With Sacred King Artorigus and Noble Knight Brothers’ attack points combined, it’s more than enough to end this duel. Any last words, Kaiba?”

Kaiba only remained silent. Rachel felt tears sting the backs of her eyes, a lump growing in her throat. Her hand flew to the pearls around her neck, clutching them desperately. “Seto…” she whimpered, her heart breaking in half. After all they had built together – both a brand new company and the undeniable bond of love – it was going to be ripped from their fingertips in less than a second. 

_It can’t be_ ….

Galen shrugged, orange curls bouncing off his shoulders. He slashed his hand forward to initiate his attack phase. “Suit yourself, Kaiba. Die in silence; it’ll be easier on my ears anyway.” He stabbed his finger directly at Kaiba’s chest. “Sacred King Artorigus and the Noble Knight Brothers, _execute Seto Kaiba_!”

“Actually,” Kaiba drawled as the monsters began their attack run. “I _do_ have something to say.” 

Galen sneered. “It’s too late, Kaiba – you’ve already lost.”

“Have I?” Kaiba raised the card in his backfield, revealing it to Galen. Rachel watched in wonderment as the blood drained from Galen’s face. “Or have _you_ , Pendragon?”

Rachel glanced at the monitor, and her heart suddenly soared. “I play my trap Really Eternal Rest, which destroys _all_ monsters on the field that are equipped with equip cards!” Kaiba pushed his palm forward, and the trap became a hurricane force of dark energy that stripped Sacred King Artorigus and the Noble Knight Brothers of their weapons and armament, sucking the monsters into the vortex the trap card had opened up. When the field was clear, Galen fell to his knees in the sand. His physical body slumped in the crash harness on the VR arena. 

“No……NOOOOO!!"

Kaiba snorted, smirking and drawing a card from his deck. “Now it doesn’t _matter_ what I do, because you’re defeated anyway – but just because I can, I’m going to totally _annihilate_ you, Pendragon!” He spun a card into his backfield. “I activate Monster Reborn, which allows me to resurrect Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard!”

When the massive dragon appeared above the sandy shore, Kaiba played another card in the backfield. “Then I play Swing of Memories, which allows me to return my _second_ Blue-Eyes from my graveyard!” His azure eyes shined with intent as he spun the last two cards onto his field. “Then, for your entertainment, I play Polymerization and the _third_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to fusion summon my ultimate beast - _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!!” 

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the shore in a supernova of silver light. All three heads of the vicious monster screeched at Galen, cowering him in fear and anguish. Kaiba allowed the terror to truly sink in on her brother’s face before he unleashed his prized pet. 

“Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Galen Pendragon _once and for all_!!”

The burst stream of destruction that blew forth from the three-headed behemoth swallowed Galen whole, evaporating him in a terrible scream and dissolution of particles. His physical body slammed against the back of the crash harness, his scream reverberating around the testing arena as his life points drained to 0. His heartbeat shot off the scale as the attack completely wiped him out, tearing him from the simulation to hang limply in the buckles of the crash harness.

When the lights came up, Rachel pulled the lever to end the simulation amid the hearty cheers from the navy suit-clad Templar Tech agents surrounding her. As Kaiba began to unbuckle himself from his harness, Rachel directed two of the agents toward her brother. “Get him out of that thing and secure him. Shoot him if he moves.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Without another moment’s hesitation, Rachel ran toward the arena floor, a smile eating her face and happy tears flooding her eyes.


	28. Sword in the Stone

Seto vaulted himself out of the VR crash harness, coat hem flapping against his ankles as he ran to meet Rachel halfway across the testing arena. When she slammed into him, he wrapped his arms tightly about her waist and lifted her from the ground, swinging her in a circle and hugging her tightly to his chest. 

“Oh Seto, you _did_ it!” she cried, cupping his face in her hands. Tears of happiness poured down her already tear-stained cheeks, her red-gold curls framing her porcelain face. “You won!” A giggle bubbled out of her throat, her lips pressing against his desperately. “When did you modify your deck like that?”  
  
He grinned, setting her down and holding her at arm’s length. “After our rematch duel at Kaiba Land. I don't want the possibility of another Yugi Muto rising against me.” He chuckled, touching her cheek with his fingertips. “I love you, but losing to you is something I don’t plan to do again.”

Rachel sputtered tearful laughter, playfully slapping his chest. The Excalibur pendant bounced against his sternum. “I’ll take that as a challenge to duel again, then.” 

“Mr. Kaiba!” 

He looked across the testing arena, to where two Templar Tech agents were dragging the broken-spirited Galen Pendragon out of his crash harness. His curly orange head never came up as they shoved him into a kneeling position, training their guns on him. “What should we do with Mr. Pendragon, sir?” 

“Hand him over to the FBI, along with Caleb Pendragon’s personal laptop,” he replied, glaring at Galen’s bowed head. “The incriminating video footage is on there, and I’m certain the security footage of Lisa Pendragon’s death is there too.” He flicked his wrist flippantly. “And make sure that scum never darkens Kaiba-Templar’s halls again.” 

As the agents complied with his request, he turned back to Rachel. “Templar Tech is yours again.” He jerked his head the general direction of Galen. “And with your idiot brother out of the picture now, we can continue on with Kaiba-Templar.”

Rachel smiled brightly. “Yes, _finally_.” She reached a hand for his. “No more hindrances, from here on out. In _any_ aspect of our lives.” 

“Mr. Kaiba, _look out_!!”

An explosive pop echoed around the testing arena; something hard slammed into the Excalibur pendant hanging at the direct center of Seto's chest, knocking him back a step. The wind was forced from his lungs with a painful grunt. The glittering emerald shattered, tinkling to the VR arena's tiled floor in verdant shards; the circular piece of steel it was embedded in held up against the blow, deflecting what Seto only just registered as a bullet. As the shell ricocheted off across the arena to embed itself harmlessly in the wall, he stared incredulously; Galen had impossibly gotten hold of one of the Templar Tech agent’s guns a _second_ time, the smoking barrel wavering in his hands. When it was apparent that his first shot missed, Galen growled and immediately squeezed off a second one just as the agents tackled him. Seto had no time to react; only time to close his eyes.

“NO!” 

A familiar pair of arms flung themselves around his neck, the muscles stiffening as a sick, wet thud squelched in his ears. Seto's eyes flew open in shock, finding Rachel staring at him face-to-face with wide, green eyes.

“Seto…” she breathed. Her eyes blinked once before her head fell limply against his shoulder. Her grip slackened around his neck, her body suddenly growing heavy as it slid down his front toward the floor. He immediately caught her; a hot, sticky substance spurted over the fingers of his left hand, turning his blood to ice. He pulled his hand away, finding it and his metal bracer coated in thick, crimson blood. His eyes tracked her body, finding blood pouring from a gaping hole in her right side where she had taken the bullet meant for him. 

Seto's insides shriveled in fire, nausea threatening to overwhelm him as he fell to his knees, cradling Rachel’s body on the way down. Her head lolled back over his elbow, eyes closed and color draining fast from her cheeks. Her red-gold curls spilled across his arm, a few locks becoming soaked with her own blood of the same color. He found that his lungs had collapsed, unable to draw a breath; he brushed his fingertips across her face, which had begun to grow cool. Her lips, once full and rosy, had likewise started to become pallid. 

“Rachel…” he tried, choking on her name. His chest was in excruciating pain; he found his trembling hand clutching the Excalibur pendant, the shattered emerald shards pricking his thumb. He peeled his eyes from her face, dropping to the relic in his fingers. For the first time in a long time, tears burned themselves out of his eyes. Anguish clutched his heart in an iron fist as Rachel’s life drained away in his arms, extinguishing the candle that had held his inner darkness at bay. 

_This can’t be happening…she can’t be dead. She was just there, we were about to finally start our lives together. After all we’ve been through, all the sacrifices we’ve made….it can’t end like this!_

The agony in his chest expelled itself from his broken lungs into a tortured wail that filled the silent testing arena. He clutched Rachel desperately, clawing at her as if doing so would claw the life back into her. Her blood, hot and sticky, spread onto his knees, the only indication that her brilliant light had once existed only moments before. Inhaling was hard, partly because his sternum was in pain from the bullet deflected by the Excalibur pendant. Mostly, though, it was because every time he did, Rachel’s hearty perfume haunted him. 

Something clattered onto the arena tiles across from him. He tore his eyes away from Rachel long enough to see the gun Galen had killed his sister with bounce away from him. The weasel man’s face was white as a sheet, green eyes pale and wide with sheer terror. His mouth hung agape, staring at the blood beginning to pool on the floor around Seto’s knees. 

“Rachel…?!” he whispered in shock. 

Seto’s vision tunneled, shadows swirling at the edges. It was suddenly very important to get across the arena to Galen Pendragon; he found himself somehow on his feet, his legs closing the gap between himself and his love’s murderer in three steps. Seto let his body move of its own accord; he watched through a red haze as his booted foot came up, smashing itself into the weasel’s face. Seto fell heavily atop Galen, pummeling him with punches, kicks, and anything else he could think of that would inflict pain. His skin burned and itched with the need to transfer his pain to Galen, to break his heart, his lungs, his mind – everything. 

_He took everything from me – now I have to take everything from him._

Seto was dimly aware that the Templar Tech agents were grabbing him, trying to drag him out of his focus. He found it easy to resist, shrugging them off and allowing his body to continue its assault. He was so focused that he felt nothing but the need to complete what he had set himself out to do. He began to find Galen’s face easier to mold, breaking and shifting under his knuckles. It drove him harder, faster. He was almost there, Galen’s resistance beginning to relax…

A weak, wet cough pierced through the red haze, clearing it instantly. He spun; Rachel eyes had opened, her chest rising and falling with rapid, shallow breaths. 

Abandoning his quest and shoving the Templar Tech agents out of his way, Seto sprinted back to her side, gently lifting her by the shoulders across his lap to alleviate her breathing. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but when they focused on him, his heart suddenly began to beat again. 

“Seto…”

“Rachel!” he cried shakily, pulling off his metal bracer and using his sleeve to wipe the crusted blood from the corner of her mouth. Fresh blood pulsed from her tattered side, heating his legs like hot magma. Coming to his senses, he stabilized her on his knees and whipped his coat from his shoulders. He slipped it around her waist, wrapping it tightly in a makeshift tourniquet. _Why didn’t I think of this earlier…she’s lost so much blood. You’re such an idiot, Kaiba_. A red flower of blood immediately blossomed into the white fabric, soaking it through in less than a minute. 

“Get help right now!” He shouted at the agents milling about, watching the sight with stunned expressions. Three of them whirled away to carry out his command as he brought his attention back on Rachel’s pasty face. Her eyes fluttered closed into a blink that lasted way too long; when she reopened them, she attempted a smile. 

“Seto, you did it,” she croaked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Seto put on a smile for her sake. “Your brother was pathetic; I knew he didn’t stand a chance against me.” He put a finger to her pallid lips when she tried to speak again. “Save your strength – you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

She sucked in a rattling breath, closing her green eyes for another horribly long blink. “I’m….I’m so tired…”

Panic stabbed through his heart. He gently shook her shoulders until she reopened her eyes. “Stay awake, okay? Keep talking to me.” He shot a glare at the nearest Templar Tech agent. “What’s _taking_ so long?!” 

“The med chopper is inbound, sir,” the agent said after conferring into his headpiece. He swallowed. “It’ll be here in a few moments.” 

Rachel sputtered another sick-sounding cough, recapturing Seto’s attention. He wiped the fresh blood off her lips again. “I….I have a concession….Seto…”

He frowned. “A _concession_? For what?” 

She managed to turn her grimace into a grin. “For our….merger. I…..want to study _your_ deck…this time.” 

Seto couldn’t help but smile. He brushed a lock of fiery hair from her forehead as the paramedics finally arrived and rushed toward them. “I should say no, but….I can’t. It’s only fair.” He nodded once. “Recover for me, and it’s a deal.”


	29. Prospects

Rachel hadn’t realized what kind of pain she was in until she finally managed to grasp consciousness. She pried open her eyes, which felt like they were attached to weights that kept her lids closed. It took her a moment to realize she was lying in a hospital bed. The fingers of her left hand were clutched around something, but she couldn’t really tell what it was. She tried to squeeze, but found the muscles in her hand were stiff and stuck in the curled position from disuse. 

After several painful minutes she had managed to turn her head. She discovered that the thing her dead hand was holding was the hand of Seto Kaiba, who was asleep in the chair beside her with his feet propped up on the end of her bed. The smile that spread across her cracked lips incited a dull, throbbing pain in her left cheek.

Memories flooded back to her as she watched Kaiba’s chest rise and fall with gentle breaths beneath a loose, maroon sweater-vest and white shirt. Her own brother, Galen Pendragon, had lured she and Kaiba into a trap that had nearly cost both of them their lives. Her brother had punched her, accounting for the pain in her cheek. After that, things got fuzzy; she remembered a Duel Monsters battle between Kaiba and Galen, but the details slipped between the cracks in her memory. She tried to shift, to even move her hand to get Kaiba’s attention, but to no avail. She was too fresh out of obvious sedation to do anything other than think and wait for her body to wake up.

Rachel took a long breath, and a deep-seated pain tore across her right side. A surprised gasp escaped her; Kaiba jerked awake at the sound, feet falling to the floor as he turned to her. His azure eyes were sunken, dark circles enveloping his sockets from apparent lack of sleep. He stared at her for a moment, jaw going slack, before he found himself again and stabbed the call light at her bedside. 

“Rachel!” 

“Seto,” she said weakly as he helped her to sit up with an arm around her shoulders. She pushed a weak, shaking hand through her unkempt red hair. “What happened?” 

“Galen shot you,” he replied, looking her over for any signs of discomfort. He stroked the hand he was holding with his thumb. “You took the second bullet…do you remember?” 

She nodded. “Yes, I do…” Confusion knitted her brow. “Wait… _second_ bullet?”

Kaiba pressed his lips together. Motion in his left arm drew her attention to his chest; her Excalibur pendant hung around his neck, the emerald shattered and steel dented with a circular impression directly in the middle. He grasped the pendant in his fist, pulling it over his head. “Your agents are incredibly incompetent – Galen somehow got a hold of another gun right after our duel and managed to fire two shots before he was taken down.” He stared thoughtfully at the warped pendant. “You saved me _twice_ , Rachel. The first bullet would have killed me had it not hit this.” He held the pendant out to her. “The second bullet would have done the same, had it not been for _you_.” 

He laid the cold steel across her palm, closing her fingers around it. He stared at her. “I will never be able to thank you for it.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I owe you _everything_.” 

Finding her strength slowly returning to her, Rachel managed to drag her other hand to cover his. Her memories started to become clearer, thoughts and feelings returning alongside the images. There had been no doubt her in mind when Kaiba’s life was in danger; protecting him was her only option, an option she willingly chose over having to watch him die. She pointedly stared into his blue eyes. “Seto, you owe me _nothing_. It wasn’t a choice of whether to save you or not; I wasn’t going to let you die. It’s not a debt to be repaid.”

Kaiba bit his lip. “Rachel, I was so worried. I almost lost you…” His grip tightened around her fist, eyes glossing over. “My life ended when I thought you were gone. I didn’t have anything to live for anymore.” He stared at her, shifting from his seat to the edge of her bed beside her. “I—“

He stopped as the door opened. A nurse came in, smiling pleasantly as she approached the bed. “Miss Pendragon, it’s good to see you awake!” She nodded to Kaiba, coming to Rachel’s other side and pulling the blood pressure cuff off the wall. “How do you feel?” 

“Like shit,” Rachel admitted honestly, the dull throbbing in her side sparking with every word. It took everything in her to be able to lift her arm for the nurse. She sucked breath between her teeth against the sharp, stabbing pain. Kaiba squeezed her hand reassuringly, stroking her arm with the back of his free hand. 

“You lost a lot of blood,” the nurse remarked, pressing her stethoscope to Rachel’s elbow. After she was satisfied with the pulse she heard, she unstrapped the cuff and hung it back on the wall. “The bullet managed to puncture your kidney, but thankfully it was just a graze. If it had been any further to the left, the damage might have been irreparable.” 

Rachel swallowed, her throat going dry. “Did I….lose it?”

The nurse shook her head. “Amazingly, no.” Her eyes shifted again to Kaiba. “If it hadn’t been for Mr. Kaiba’s quick thinking to make a tourniquet you _would_ have. You were very lucky.” She gently lifted Rachel’s blanket, checking the bandage that covered the entirety of her right side. After a few seconds of examination, she seemed happy with the results. When the nurse replaced the blanket over Rachel, she moved around the bed toward Kaiba. “Speaking of luck, how’s that chest feeling, Mr. Kaiba?” 

“It’s fine,” he replied shortly. He shrank back into his chair as she approached, but he couldn’t get away from her. She lifted up his sweater-vest and shirt, drawing a horrified gasp from Rachel’s lungs. Spread across Kaiba’s pale chest was a huge bluish-black bruise, a circular blood-red origin point in the direct center; it looked like a terrible disease had taken root in his sternum. 

“Is-is that…” Rachel began before her mind started to piece together her memories. She glanced at the misshapen Excalibur pendant in her palm. _The first bullet would have killed me had it not hit this._

“Luck seems to be a common trait you two share,” the nurse remarked, allowing Kaiba to lower his shirt and squirm away. She nodded at the pendant in Rachel’s hand. “Whatever that thing is made of, it was the only thing that saved his life.” She smiled before turning toward the door. “If there’s nothing else you need from me, I’ll inform the doctor that you’re awake and we’ll have him evaluate you.” 

When she left, Rachel and Kaiba shared a long look. He returned to his perch at the edge of her bed, taking her hand. She gave him a weak smile. 

“I guess I owe _you_ now,” she remarked, nudging him with her elbow. 

Kaiba smiled, mischief twisting the corners of his lips. “Yeah, you _do_ , Pendragon.” 

She watched him closely as he shifted, obviously casting about for the right thing to say. He took both her hands, turning to face her directly. “Rachel,” he began, all playfulness leaving his voice. His azure eyes turned serious. “I know it shouldn’t have taken a near-death experience to realize this, but…the thought of losing you was too much.” He squeezed her hands gently. “I don’t want to live my life without you. I _can’t_.” 

Rachel forced herself to remain calm. Though the fog of sedation still creeped at the edges of her thoughts, there were only so many directions this type of conversation could be going. She knew in the back of her mind, at the rate she and Kaiba’s feelings had progressed, that this topic would come up sooner or later, but she began to realize how poorly prepared she was for it. She wasn’t sure she was ready to handle the prospects, especially having just clawed her way out of the jaws of death that her own brother had crunched down around her. 

_I love him to death and I know what my answer is in my heart, but I’m not ready for it. Not yet._

She patted the back of Kaiba’s hand, making sure to put as much love and compassion on her face as possible. “I can’t either, Seto, but…we can’t do this here. Not now.”

His eyes turned dark, strain spreading across his features. He gripped her fingers tightly. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that a hospital is hardly the right place or time for such a conversation,” Rachel replied evenly. She allowed a smirk to touch the corners of her lips. “I’m sure you already know what I would say in the first place, but I think it deserves a little more consideration.” The smirk spread. “And you should _know_ better, Seto Kaiba. I wouldn’t give my answer in anything less than a worldwide spectacle.” She nudged him again playfully. “I’d imagine the president of KaibaCorp would want to show that kind of acquisition off, too.” 

After a long moment of pondering, a smile touched Kaiba’s lips. With renewed vigor he nodded, pressing the backs of her hands to his lips for a kiss. The twinkle of mischief returned to his blue eyes. 

“Challenge accepted, Pendragon.”


	30. A New Era

Rachel had lost count of the number of people that had come by to give their congratulations. Several weeks after she had made a full recovery from the near-fatal encounter with a bullet, the re-emergence of Kaiba-Templar into the mainstream market had gone smoothly and generated explosive success. The world had welcomed their business endeavor with open arms, shares selling like wildfire across the globe. The introduction of the new VR / duel disk combo had also hit the open market, drowning any competition and firmly securing Kaiba-Templar as the world’s go-to for technology in both entertainment and every day life. It was a dream come true, after so much suffering and hardship to bring it there. 

But the celebration tonight was altogether different. After her clean bill of health and release from the hospital, Kaiba had made good on her issue of challenge. With Kaiba Land as the backdrop and the world as their audience, he had proposed to her in the showiest and most garish fashion imaginable – a Duel Monsters tournament in which _she_ had been offered up as the grand prize. The thrill of it had been exciting and quaint, and though she knew Kaiba would absolutely slaughter his competition for her hand, it was amusing to see him break a sweat when things got intense. 

When the last of his opponents had fallen prey to his Blue-Eyes monsters, he commanded the rapt attention of the world over when he had pulled from his white coat a ring with the largest diamond Rachel had ever seen. It was pure in cut it had a rare prismatic quality, shining every color of the rainbow with fiery incandescence whichever way she turned her hand. All of it was glorious. 

Rachel smiled, fondly admiring the ring with her arm extended. It spit rainbow fire against the soft lighting of the Kaiba Estate’s gold-leafed ballroom. 

Kaiba’s arm appeared from behind her, fingers lacing between hers. He came around her right side, handing her a tall glass of red wine with a dashing smile. “Was that flamboyant enough for you, Pendragon?” 

Rachel turned into his arm, grinning viciously. “It’ll do I suppose,” she teased. Her hand went to her chest out of habit; despite the Excalibur pendant having been destroyed, she still searched it out for comfort or affirmation from time to time. Keeping the melancholy off her face, she took a sip of wine and went for the pearls instead, touching their glassy smoothness with her fingertips. “What was it you said to me once, when you first arrived in New York? Seto Kaiba doesn’t stoop to the level of mediocrity?” She giggled. “I almost thought you had for a second in that hospital room.” 

Kaiba grinned, securing his arm about her waist. He ran his free hand through his brown hair, brushing his bangs forward. The silver Kaiba-Templar pendant pinned to his lapel glittered in the candlelight, like a bright star set against the navy backdrop of his double-breasted suit. “I can’t account for my emotions in that situation.” They were stopped mid conversation as another gaggle of people came forward to give their congratulations to the engagement. Once they had moved on, bowing profusely as they backed away, Kaiba turned his gaze to her chest. He placed his palm gently over her heart. 

“You miss that thing, don’t you?” 

“Every day,” Rachel admitted with a sigh, covering his hand with hers. She pressed her lips into a tight smile. “It was the last piece I had left of my father. Though it had a fitting end, doing what it was meant to do – protecting an innocent life.” She turned her eyes to her fiancé. “I would be remiss if I had _it_ instead of _you_.” 

Kaiba smirked, taking her ring hand and holding it up to the light. Prismatic reds, blues, and greens passed across his face. “Did your father ever tell you anything else about Excalibur? Such as any other pieces of it that had been fashioned into other items?” 

Rachel frowned, trying to recall. “Not that I’m aware of,” she replied, taking a thoughtful sip of wine. She also stared at the kaleidoscopic jewel. “I’m sure he would have told me about it, or at least gifted anything like that to my mother.” 

Kaiba nodded once. “He was wrong.” 

She turned her frown on him. “What do you mean?” 

He lowered her hand from the light, leveling his gaze with her. “The legend of Excalibur has it being taken by the Lady of the Lake after King Arthur was mortally wounded, never to be touched by human hands again.” As if to make a point, he touched his thumb to the diamond’s head. “It was written that when Arthur pulled the sword from the stone, the blade and its jewels shone so bright that it blinded his enemies. It was described as ‘the winter moon’.” 

Rachel’s heart stirred as she examined the diamond closer. “How do you know all this?” 

Kaiba snorted. “I’m about to marry to King Arthur’s distant granddaughter – I feel like that’s important knowledge to have.” The grin faded as he looked her in the eyes again. “All joking aside, no one really knows what happened to Excalibur other than a piece of the hilt – the pendant you wore around your neck – had somehow broken loose during his last battle. But it was also said that the Lady of the Lake granted him solace in his hour of death by taking the most brilliant diamond off the hilt. It was a gift for Guinevere, despite her infidelity with Lancelot." He touched her ring again. "The diamond was coveted by all of Camelot, and was said to have protected Guinevere from harm and physical ailments.” He smirked. “The woman lived to be over a hundred, according to most legends I found.” 

Rachel was dumbfounded. Even though she had known most of her family’s origins and history, she had never known about the diamond. When the realization began to sink in, she felt herself drawn into the precious gem that now circled her finger. 

“You don’t mean…”

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at her, squeezing her hand. “Do you expect any less of me, Pendragon?” 

Awestruck, she shook her head, tucking a stray strand of red-gold hair behind her ear. She admired the ring with a newfound wealth of respect and love for her fiancé. “No…and you’d think I’d have learned that by now.” She fought back tears, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “Thank you, Seto. It’s incredible.”

He pulled her into a one-armed hug. “It’s _your_ family heirloom; you’re the rightful owner anyway.” 

“Kaiba!” 

A jaunty voice Rachel recognized pulled her around. She couldn’t contain a shocked smile as a face she had seen many times over on televised Duel Monsters events approached them from the crowd. 

“Yugi?” Kaiba asked, suddenly stiffening. It was obvious he tried to hide the surprise in his voice with disinterest. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“I heard the good news and thought I’d come by to give my congratulations,” Yugi replied. The King of Games stood the same height as Rachel, black and red hair spiked in a similar style to his signature look years ago when he had first broke headlines in the Duel Monsters world. Though he was the same age as Kaiba, he still looked as youthful and buoyant as he did when Rachel first remembered seeing him on TV. When he turned violet eyes on her, she was struck by how much they reminded her of the things Kaiba had told her about his encounters with the spirit of the pharaoh. 

“You must be Rachel; it’s so nice to meet you,” Yugi said, bowing discreetly. He grinned when his head came back up. “I have to say, I never thought Kaiba would be the type to fall in love with anyone but himself.” His eyes shifted to her fiancé’s face. “It’s good to see that time has changed you.” 

“Yeah, well,” Kaiba started aggressively, crossing his arms, “you never really _knew_ me, Yugi.”

“A shame,” Yugi replied evenly, a smile brightening his face. “I feel like we could have been good friends, Kaiba.” 

Kaiba’s aggressive stance died almost immediately, the indignant fire behind his blue eyes burning out. As an awkward silence began to build between the two men, Rachel inserted herself to spare both of them any humiliation. 

“It’s very nice to finally meet the King of Games himself,” she said with a smile. “I’ve been waiting to get the chance for a while now, ever since Seto and I decided to merge Templar Tech and KaibaCorp.”

Yugi returned her smile, pulling his gaze away from Kaiba. “I’m honored, Rachel. I hear you’re quite the formidable duelist yourself. Taking down Kaiba isn’t easy, but to do it in two turns is unheard of.”

“Where did you hear that?!” Kaiba blurted. She turned; it took everything in Rachel not to laugh at the exasperated look on his face. 

Yugi smirked, brushing back his long, blonde bangs. “Mokuba told me.” 

“Damn it,” Kaiba growled through gritted teeth, searching over the heads of everyone in the crowd. It was apparent that he had spotted his little brother, for he stiffened and clapped a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “Excuse me for a moment,” he rumbled, sweeping away through the crowd and disappearing. 

Rachel and Yugi looked at each other before sharing an outburst of laughter. When they had collected themselves, Yugi glanced over his shoulder to where Kaiba had entered the sea of people. “He always did get his pride wounded very easily.” 

“Still does,” Rachel confirmed happily, sipping her wine. 

Yugi turned to her. “I’m very happy for you both, especially Kaiba. It’s been a long time coming for him to finally learn to look outside of himself.” He grinned. “It’ll be nice to see him on a leash of his own for once, rather than carrying everyone else around on one.” 

Rachel giggled, brushing the lacy sleeve of her beaded crimson dress with her ring hand. “I wouldn’t say I’ve got him on a leash – he’s too stubborn for that – but he has certainly tamed.” She took another sip of wine. “He has the potential to change the world for the better, in even more ways than he already has. He just hasn’t come to that realization yet.”

“I can see that becoming a reality very soon,” Yugi remarked. “With the progress of the past year, especially.” He stared at her for a long moment. “You’ve done him a great service, Rachel. Though he and I were never truly friends, I couldn’t be happier for him. And for you.” 

Her free hand absently plucked at the pearls around her throat. “Thank you, Yugi.” A thought struck her, brightening her smile. “I hope you can come to the wedding.” 

His violet eyes brightened. “I’d love to. Has the date been set?” 

Rachel shook her head. “Not yet; we only got engaged yesterday. But I’ll be certain an invitation goes out to you and whoever else you want to bring.” She grinned, dropping her hand from her chest. “Even though Kaiba denies it, the respect with which he’s spoken of you and the pharaoh makes me wonder if he doesn’t think otherwise about your offer of friendship.” 

Yugi grinned, but continued on the wedding tack. “Will the ceremony be in Domino? Or New York?” 

“There’s nothing for us in New York anymore other than our American base of operations,” Rachel replied honestly, melancholy tingeing her tone. “Since my father was killed and my brother hauled off to serve life in prison, New York really has become a place I’d rather not remember.” 

His eyes turned sad. “I understand. I’m sorry…but on the bright side, you and Kaiba are the most successful people in the world right now.” His tone became light. “There’s nothing that can really stop you; with your heart and his head, I know you both can achieve whatever it is you desire.”

Rachel smiled confidently. “I know.” 

Yugi bowed. “Well, when Kaiba returns from his tantrum, give him my best.”

“You’re not staying?”

He shook his head. “I should probably head back to the card shop. My grandpa is getting on in his years and can’t close up anymore without help.” He took her ring hand, patting it. “But we’ll see each other again, Rachel. I look forward to the wedding.” 

“Goodbye, Yugi.” Rachel watched him retreat, disappearing into the crowd in a way that almost made her sad. She had only just met him, but saying goodbye had somehow been difficult. After a moment of contemplating whether or not to go after him, Rachel decided it would be best to try and find her husband to be. She needed his support right now; she suddenly understood the emotional connection Kaiba had with the pharaoh after meeting Yugi Muto in person. It was something she wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon. Rachel pushed her way through the crowd, rolling the prismatic diamond ring on her finger and searching the sea of people for Kaiba.


End file.
